Forget Me Never
by plussizedangel
Summary: Young Sasuke and Naruto are best buds but what happens when they are separated for years, would they be friends or enemies? rated M for later chapters and language. YAOI sasunaru  don't own anything  please R&R suck at summaries, but i love this plot
1. Meet My Son

**Ok so this is an idea that I've kind of been bouncing back and forth in my head. I'm actually going to try and outline this and do it the best I can! Please R&R**

A tall lanky man with oddly spiked prematurely gray hair walked down the hall way of his home. It was a small apartment that he could barely afford but some how ends always met. The small rooms were barely furnished, just enough so that visitors had a place to sit and a few pictures to stare at. The middle aged man, named Kakashi, stopped and looked at one of said photos, a soft smile gracing his thin lips. It was a happy snap shot angled up at a young boy, age two, who was swinging from a branch smiling widely down at the camera. His cute face split by an enormous grin that was so big it forced his charcoal eyes shut. Kakashi's smile grew at the image, remembering the moment the shutter snapped.

The mini brunette was his son, Sasuke, not by blood but adoption. It had been a grueling process, given the boy's family heritage, but finally Kakashi was permitted to take the orphaned child in and they had been living happily for three years now. Sasuke seemed to have forgotten the terrible memories of his parent's death, but every now and then he would wake up screaming, begging Kakashi to make the red eyes go away. The man's soft smile turned into a sad scowl at the distant image of what had happened.

The door creaked open and Kakashi poked his head into his son's room, the three year old was sleeping soundly, no sign of a nightmare. He sighed and pushed the door open the rest of the way leaning against the door frame, watchiing his son sleep. He'd have to wake the kid up soon, they had a play date with one of Kakashi's friends. A chuckle threatened to escape his lips, before it could break free he slapped a hand over his mouth. The little boy squirmed under his covers at the slight sound.

'well no time like the present' Kakashi pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to the small bed, clapping his hands softly the whole way. "come on little one! rise and shine" He shook Sasuke gently before ripping the covers back and poking him all over.

"Daddy stop it!" Sasuke squirmed and tried to pull his blanket back up to hide.

"no time for sleep booger, we have to go see Iruka" Kakashi grabbed the small shoulders and shook them, making the boy's head bounce up and down on the matress.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out little giggles as his head went back and forth "da...aaa...dd...yyy" he gave up trying to hold back his laughter and broke out in fits of squeals when Kakashi started tickling him.

Twenty minutes later found the pair sitting at the dining table, which actually was a card table with folding chairs. They were enjoying some peanut butter and jelly snadwiches with a side of pretzels and orange slices. Sasuke swung his feet light heartedly as he munched on some crust, his eyes roaming over the all but blank walls. Kakashi stuffed a handful of the salty snack in his mouth desperate to hurry lunch up so that they could go to Iruka's.

"Daddy, do you love Iruka?" Sasuke was amazingly observant for a three and a half year old, and very well spoken for that matter, Kakashi could hardly believe some of the things that came out of that mouth.

"Why do you ask that Sasuke?" Kakashi took his plate to the sink and washed it and put it back in the cupboard.

"cause we go there lots" Sasuke hopped down from his chair and brought it over to his father.

"don't you like going over there?"

"I like Iruka, but it's stupid"

"how come?" Kakashi washed his son's plate and put it with his own.

"no one to play with."

"well I think you're going to be surprised today. Now hurry up and get dressed."

The little boy scurried away happily with the prospect of getting a surprise. Kakashi waited for him in the entrance way holding a small navy blue coat.

"hurry up" the gray haired man was getting rather anxious to see his friend, and the curiousity over what was waiting at the other's house was killing him.

"ready!" Sasuke ran down the short hall towards his father. He wore his favorite blue tshirt with his family's crest on the back, even though he was adopted Kakashi didn't want the boy to forget who he was. His hair had been combed and spiked up in it's odd natural style, and a pair of white shorts completed the look. He was quite adorable if Kakashi did say so himself.

"good, lets go get that surprise." Kakashi helped the boy put on his shoes and then put on his own, letting Sasuke try to lace the sneakers up, succeeding in making the bunny ears but stumbling over the through the hole part. Kakashi chuckled and finished the process for his son and eagerly ushered him out the door.

It was a fifteen minute walk to Iruka's house, made longer by Sasuke stopping and smelling any flower that caught his eye, or pick up a leaf here, or poke at a bug there. When Kakashi's anxiousness got the better of him he swept the young boy up and put him on his shoulders, bouncing his son playfully as he trotted towards his friend's house. The small building came into view as they rounded a corner, it was more of a cottage than a house. Painted an off white with a blue door and two big square windows at the front, it had to be one of the most appealing homes the silver haired man had seen. There was even a white picket fence complete with a latuss aunning entwined with carefully pruned jasmine vines. In the small yard there was a faded brick walk way that lead up to the door, a garden with carrots and strawberries that was tended to daily. On the other side of the walk way there was a wooden bech that faced the street and a bird bath.

Kakashi sighed and smiled happily, bringing Sasuke down off his shoulders, the boy ran up through the gate and over to the bird bath and splashed his hand in it. Kakashi rushed over and pulled the little hand out of the water and dried it off on his shirt, softly chastizing his son. Sasuke pouted and said he was sorry then took his father's hand and walked with him up to the door, hopping from brick to brick along the way. He insisted on being the one to knock and giggled loudly as he was permitted to do so. He pounded until a frazzled Iruka opened the door and left it open for them to come in as he rushed back to what he was doing.

"come in, I'm sorry, ow!" his disembodied voice came from the bathroom. "make yourself comfy, we'll be right out?"

Kakashi panicked at the word 'we' he stuttered trying to come up with a smooth response before sitting down on the couch and pulling Sasuke into his lap. The boy must have sensed his father's distress as he hugged the man and nuzzled the strong chest, giving a reassuring smile. Kakashi smiled back weakly and patted the boy's head. A moment later Iruka walked into the room wipping at his forehead, something stressful must have been going on for him to have broken a sweat.

"sorry about that. Thanks for coming over guys." he crouched down a few feet in front of the couch and opened his arms, smiling at Sasuke. "can I have a hug?"

The little raven jumped down and rushed over to his friend, crashing agaisnt the man and toppeling him over backwards. The pair laughed and rolled around, tickling each other and wrestling.

"ruka?" a small blond boy stood in the entrance of the hallway with a confused look on his face.

The room fell silent, Kakashi and Sasuke stared in bewilderment at the stranger as Iruka scurried to his feet and over to the toddler.

"sorry buddy" said 'buddy' reached out and was immediately picked up and hugged tightly. "guys, this is Naruto" the boy threw the two new people a shy glance before tucking his face into the crook of Iruka's neck. The brunette, rubbed Naruto's back and swayed from side to side. "my son."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock at his friend. He was speechless, and that was no small feat. He was not only surprised but confused, Iruka had made no mention of adoption, or a baby mama. Though that was highly unlikely, Kakashi had a stong feeling that the other man was gay, a theory he had tested several times by making sexual jokes or inuendos and brushing up against the brunette, only to have him blush profucely every time. So, yes, Kakashi was 98% sure Iruka was gay, and single, which led to the question why adopt now?

"your son?" Kakashi found his voice.

"yes. I adopted him last week." Iruka put the boy down next to Sasuke and stood with his hands wrapped around himself, he was nervous about Kakashi's reaction.

"why didn't you tell me?" he dropped his gaze to the little blond, who was staring at his hands.

"I just fell in love with him," Iruka looked down at the blond as well and a soft smile took over his mouth. "it just happened."

While the men were talking Sasuke was examining his new play mate. Naruto was staring at his hands which were braced against the floor between his knees. The Uchiha crawled over to get a closer look. The boyhad yellow hair that was spiky every where, and when he glanced over Sasuke could see he had blue eyes. He was smart enough to make the observation that he had never seen anyone like that before, it looked like the sun was in his hair and his skin was different than his too, darker like gold.

"Naruto" Sasuke poked the boys small shoulder and cocked his head to the side. Said boy's bottom lip started quivering and his blue eyes filled with tears. "uh oh Iruka, he's gonna cry." Sasuke pointed and sang out in a sing song voice.

The man picked him up and the small back again. "there, there. it's ok." he sat down on the floor where Naruto had been and turned the blond around in his lap to look at the brunette. "this is Sasuke." he took one of the hand and gently coazed it out, Sasuke extended his own and grabbed Naruto's palm shaking it slowly, aware that the boy was clearly fragile.

"hi." Sasuke smiled and waited for the other to do the same. It took a minute but eventually Naruto's eyes came up and looked at their hands, his lips twitched and then burst open into a cheek splitting grin. The next thing everyone knew the blond had tackled and was hugging Sasuke tightly.

"sasuke!" Naruto giggled like a mad child and straddled the shocked Uchiha, poking him in the shoulders like the brunette had done a few moments ago.

Sasuke blinked rapidly and gathered himself only to sit up straight, knocking the little blond off in the process. "you're weird"

Naruto's eyes started to water and he scurried back into Iruka's lap, "that's not nice Sasuke." Kakashi flicked his son on the forehead and sat down next to his friend. He hooked a finger under Naruto's chin and lifted the round face up to look at. The kid was quite cute to be honest, with a unique tan and straw blonde hair, and when he opened his eyes they were sky blue and misty with tears. "don't worry Naru, he's weird too." the boy smiled weakly and tucked his head back into Iruka's shoulder. "sasuke, apologize."

"but he's weird!" Sasuke pointed his finger accusingly.

"so are you weirdo!" Kakashi grabbed the boy's out stretched hand and tugged him forward. "now say you're sorry."

The mini brunette tumpled so that his face was planted in Iruka's lap and Naruto's butt. After a momentary pause he got up on his feet and put his hand on his small hips, grumbling his 'i'm sorry. '

"like you mean it, pain in the butt."

Kakashi smirked as his son sighed dramatically before squatting down and tapping Naruto on the back. The boy flinched and pushed himself further agaisnt his new father. Sasuke looked at his own dad and scrunched his face up, Kakashi raised an eyebrow in reply and motioned for Sasuke to try again.

"Naruto? I'm sorry." Sasuke moved closer and hugged the blond's back, feeling the smaller body tense for a moment and then relax.

"it's ok." Naruto freed himself from Iruka's hold and turned around to face his new friend. "will you be my friend?"

Iruka sucked in a breath and nibbled on his bottom lip. The pair had gone to the park every day since the adoption but none of the kids there wanted to play with the boy. He would go up to each one of them only to be turned down and shoved away, the usually even tempered brunette wanted to strangle them all. When Naruto had exhausted all his options at getting a new friend he would sit by himself and play in the sand.

"ok." Sasuke stood up and made a come hither motion that had Naruto following him eagerly. The pair went down the hall to a small back room that used to be a solarium but was now converted into bedroom. The large floor to ceiling windows were covered up with big orange drapes that could be tied off to the side to let in light. There was a bunk bed with orange sheets and a square orange area rug covered with toys ranging from blocks to dinosaurs. Apparently Naruto's favorite color was orange. Sasuke huffed, this had been his play room when ever he came over but now it was his friend's room, that would take some getting used to.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell me about him." Kakashi was back on the couch staring at his friend.

"I told you, I hadn't planned it it just happened." Iruka fidgeted nervously in the large over stuffed arm chair he occupied. "and I didn't want to tell you afterwards cause he needed to adjust."

"so where did he come from?" Kakashi had never seen a kid like him before, and he visited orphanages regularly.

"he's not from here, he's from Suna."

"if he's from Suna how did you find him?"

"I was there for a teaching confrence remember?"

"and you just thought you'd drop in on an orphanage for a look see?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, still jilted that Iruka hadn't told him especially something so big.

"Kakashi!" Iruka crossed his arms and glared.

"just asking" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked at his friend sheepishly.

"The head of the confrence over heard me talking about Sasuke and told me about a boy that she thought I might be interested in adopting. We went there and I just fell in love with him."

"what's his story?"

"They didn't really know anything abut him there, just that his parent's died and they found him in the streets wandering around. None of the kids would play with him but no one knew why, or anything else about him. And he's just so unique, I mean look at him." Iruka unfolded his arms and waved them around. "did you see what he did with Sasuke? he was shy then sad then happy, in the span of like three minutes, he's so excited to make a new friend that he just forgave Sasuke without thinking about it."

Kakashi nodded and smiled, "he does seem special." a thought occured to him. "they just let you adopt him?"

"yeah, to be honest I think they were eager to get rid of him." Iruka sighed and hugged himself. "poor kid, he doesn't remember anything about his parents or what happened, but he was happy to be out of that place."

"Well." Kakashi stood up and clapped his hands "I hope everything goes well for the two of you. Now, how about lunch? Boys!"

The two youngsters ran out of the back room and stood at attention in front of the adults, Sasuke even saluted, an on going joke between him and his dad. "yes sir"

"at ease soldier" Kakashi saluted back and chuckled when Naruto picked up on the game and giggled, he seemed semi clever, semi because after he laughed his eyes crossed and he stared at his nose for no apparent reason.

"er," Iruk rubbed the back of his head and looked at Kakashi sheepishly, "Naruto stop crossing your eyes" he picked up one of the decorative pillows and tossed it at his son softly, expecting the boy to catch it. However Naruto was too busy focusing on his nose to see the item coming at his head. Iruka shrieked and scurried off the chair as his son toppled over backwards, when he stop rushing and slowed down, he saw that Sasuke had stepped in the way of the cushion and pushed naruto out of the pillow's path. Of course letting the boy get hit probably would have been easier, because now Naruto was on the ground with his eyes filling with tears.

"Sas...uke?" the blond's lip quivered as he looked up with big wet eyes.

"He saved you." Kakashi got the boy's attention and pointed to the pillow.

Naruto got to his feet with the little brunette's help and gave him a bear hug. "Fank you! Sasuke bestest friends forever!"

The two adults laughed, but Iruka stopped when Sasuke shot him an angry glare and stood protectively between the man and his son. His face tightened with anger, and he crossed his arms, only making Kakashi laugh harder. He had seen that look before, when the Uchiha had found a kitty he wanted to keep but Kakashi wouldn't let him. The kid had taken on that exact same stance, made up of anger and stubborness. Iruka, being the kind hearted man he was, looked away with an embarassed blush on his face.

"You have to say sorry!" Sasuke marched over to the lager brunette and grabbed his hand pulling the man over to his son and tugging him down to his knees.

Iruka instantly wrapped Naruto in a tight hug and said he was sorry then kissed his forehead and promised him ice cream. Of course Naruto wasn't mad at his new dad, he returned the hug with vigor and patted the man's shoulders.

"you can't do that you know" Kakashi stood up and ushered Sasuke over, picking a feather out of his hair from the thrown pillow. "every time you mess up, you can't fix the problem with things. ice cream gets old real quick."

Iruka nodded and stood up, bringing Naruto with him and balancing the boy on his hip. "I'll learn, but I think a pillow to the head warrants ice cream."

"Ramen!" Naruto thrust his fists up into the air and bounced on his father's hip.

Sasuke scrunched up his face and looked at Kakashi silently wondering if they really had to eat one of his least favorite foods.

"well maybe you can get ramen and the rest of us can get some rice balls and tomatoes." the gray haired man winked at his son and moved to the door assuming the others would follow.

Iruka walked after his friend but was stopped when Sasuke stood in his path, the small brunette pointed at Naruto and put his fists on his hips. Iruka chuckled and put Naruto down smiling wide when his son instantly latched on to his new bestest buddy's arm. Kakashi and Iruka lead the way talking amongst themselves, Naruto and the Uchiah bringing up the rear, the blond giggling as Sasuke pointed out bugs and oddly shaped clouds.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Ok don't hate me but I'm kind of posting this first chapter as a tester, so if you like this chapter let me know and I'll continue the story, I'm kind of excited about this story idea.**


	2. Hugs and Ninjas

**So I got some pretty good feed back from chapter one so I'm going to keep writing it, but since this isn't the only idea rolling around in my head the updates aren't exactly going to be prompt, but I am writing behind the scenes so don't worry there will be new chapters posted as soon as I deem them ready. (I was less than satisfied with my other multi chaptered story so I'm going to make sure this one is good)**

**S**ix months later found Naruto and Sasuke inseperable, they spent almost every other night at each other's houses. Similar was the situation between Iruka and Kakashi, though when they had sleep overs there was no playing with dinosaurs or blocks.

"Kakashi stop...the boys." Iruka had his hands pressed against the other man's chest trying to stop his advances.

"They're outside, so as long as you don't scream we should be alright." Kakashi moved his hands around to grab his lover's butt and pull the brunette closer.

Iruka squeaked and blushed profusely, redness spreading from his cheeks down to his neck and up to his ears. His shyness was one of the things that Kakashi loved most about the man, and one of his biggest turn ons. He was powerless to resist the adorable flush that had the other's brown eyes glazing over with lust and fear at the same time.

"I...I don't scream." Iruka's hands slid up the firm chest and gripped shoulders tightly to keep from wobbling on his weak knees.

"Oh really?" Kakashi dipped his head down and nipped at the smaller man's neck, licking and sucking to leave a new red mark, chuckling triumphantly as Iruka poorly stifled a moan ans wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

00

Outside Naruto and his best friend were playing their favorite game, ninjas. They were dressed in black, well Sasuke was, Naruto insisted on wearing his orange camoflague jacket that his dad had bought him a few days before. Of course it was day time and the was high in the sky, making Sasuke's attempt at stealth pointless. Regardless of how much they stuck out the boys were havign the time of their young lives.

They were currently in the process of picking out their weapons. Over to the side of the house there were small thistles with perfectly formed branches to be used as knives and swords. Naruto had also taken a few butter knives from the kitchen when Iruka wasn't looking and had stuffed them in his pockets. Now the boys selected a few twigs with less prickers than the others and waved them around to make sure they were strong enough.

"What is our mission to day ninja Fox?" Sasuke dropped to his belly and held his wrist up to his mouth like he was talking into an invisible watch with a radio in it.

Naruto copied Sasuke's movements squatting down a few feet away and talking into his hand. "Our target is to spy on Mr. Iruka at the enemy's tower, there are lots of enemies on the way, so be careful ninja black bird "

"over and out." Sasuke crawled forward slowly, getting grass stains on his black pants.

The back yard had quickly tuend into a little boy's paradise after Naruto's adoption. The grass was cut short and an 8x8 square by the back door had been uprooted and the weeds replaced by a sand. In this area was a jungle gym complete with monkey bars and slide, all brightly colored. Iruka had even bought an above ground pool which Kakashi helped install and Sasuke jumped into before anyone else. The big oak tree at the back property line was now equipped with a tire swing, and piles of wood crowded the trunk, the beginnings of a tree house.

Naruto got on his hands and knees and scurried over to his play ground, ducking into the lime green slide and waiting for Sasuke to catch up. The brunette rolled like a log over to the sand box and climbed up the vertical rock wall to the top level.

"Fox look out!" Sasuke pointed to an invisible enemy which Naruto ran over and threw a right hook at. "good job."

The blond nodded and hopped back into the slide, crawling up to the top so that he was next to Sasuke. "They're everywhere, black bird" Naruto waved his hand over the whole yard.

"We have to split up." the Uchiha stood up and pulled out a handful of sticks, "you go left I go right."

"roger that black bird."

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing on top of a hill thick with over grown grass and tall trees. He wore a black one piece ninja outfit tied closed around his waist with a white belt. There was a matching white ribbon tied around his forehead keeping his raven locks out of his eyes. Suddenly the back yard turned into a battle ground, there were enemy ninjas and evil knights everywhere. The general blew his brass horn and the calvary charged. Horses' hooves sounded like drums as they sped closer and closer to the two boys. At the last moment Sasuke lept up into the air throwing a kunai hit the rider on his helmet and the brute disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The brunette landed squarely in the saddle and turned the horse around to face the rest of the enemy hoard.

"Fox, on your right!" Naruto turned his head in time to duck as a giant metal glove clad hand swung at his head.

"Got it!"

The blond sprang into action, jumping into the air flipping in the air and landing on the grass behind the man. Just as the man turned around Naruto ducked down shooting up to clock the knight under his helmet on his exposed chin. The giant stumbled backwards and fell to the floor groaning in agony. Naruto made quick work of ending the man's existence by stabbing a knife through his chain mail chest, he poofed away just like the last.

Sasuke charged through the ranks, kicking and slashing at aany enemy that came within range. Naruto stayed on foot stabbing and punching at the bad guys that his team mate missed. It was a long trecherous battle that lasted longer than time could tell but the boy's emerged victorious.

Naruto stood panting, his pockets empty of any sticks and his jacket abandoned somewhere behind him on the ground. Sasuke was crouched down by a bush replenishing his stock of twigs and pebbles. There was no time to rest, they had a mission to complete.

"Fox, let's go." Sasuke waved the blond over and handed him a dozen or so make shift weapons.

"Right!" Naruto dove and tumbled until he was squatting under the window that peered into the kitchen, he gave the 'ok' sign and Sasuke sprinted silently over to him.

"No talking. Get on my shoulders." the Uchiha got on his knees and hoisted his friend up. The boy wasn't heavy so it was easy to stand up straight so the blond could grab onto the window sil and pull himself up.

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room until they landed on Iruka, and Kakashi, hugging? His dad didn't have his pants on and Kakashi wasn't wearing a shirt. The brunette's face looked red as he was being pressed against the counter top holding onto Kakashi tightly. Naruto stared in confusion, his brows knitting together as he tried to figure out what was going on in that room. It didn't look like Kakashi was hurting his father but the position the adults were in didn't look comfortable. In fact Iruka was pushing against Kakashi's chest while the other man was pushing their waists together.

He tapped his comrade on the head and Sasuke went back to his knees so that Naruto could climb down. "Well?"

The blond shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the glass for Sasuke to take a look. The Uchiha nodded and Naruto dropped down to his hands and knees, Sasuke wasn't heavy, the younger boy just wasn't as strong as Sasuke. So he stepped up on the orange clad back and peeked in through the pane. There was his dad and Naruto's dad doing something that looked like a weird hug. But, being the observant kid that he was Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was actually holding the brunette up and moving his hips back and forth, and every time he went forward Iruka's face turned a darker shade of red. It was a funny looking way to hug someone, and Sasuke would have to ask his father about it later, he looked kind of busy at the moment.

He hopped down off his friend's back and looked at the blond curiously. "That is weird, but our mission is complete."

"Can we go play dinosaurs now?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, he had a notoriously short attention span.

Sasuke nodded and walked in through the sliding glass door. "Dad!" there was a bang and some muttered curses coming from the kitchen.

Naruto rushed in to make sure his father was ok. What he found was Iruka buttoning up his pants and Kakashi pulling his shirt down over his head with a sly look on his face. There was apot on the floor that Iruka must have kncked over when he jumped off the counter.

"How come you can sit on the counter with no pants but I can't sit up there at all?" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, giving his father the cutest upset face ever.

"I...I..."

"He's wearing pants." Kakashi walked past the blond readjusting himself as he walked, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Right here." The Uchiha came around the corner and waved at his father. "Dad, how come Iruka is so red?"

Said brunette covered his face and rushed to the bathroom. "Kakashiiiiiiiiiii!"

The white haired man laughed heartily and shrugged hsi shoulders at his son's question. "You have to ask him I guess."

"Can I hug Sasuke til he turns red?" Naruto asked innocently.

"No!" Iruka screamed from the bathroom, he would have run out but his face was still too flushed.

Kakashi laughed again, so hard that he actually had to sit down and even then he slid off the chair and rolled around on the ground. When he could finally speak Iruka jad emerged with a royally pissed look etched into his features.

"You're going to have to talk to Sasuke about that, Naruto." Kakashi wiped a tear away and gave his boyfriend a sheepish grin.

"I don't want to get squeezed so tight I turn red!" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a protective embrace, as if being the hugger would save him from ever being the huggee.

"Then maybe you'll do the squeezing." Kakashi gave his son a pat on the head and moved to the door. "I think we better go."

Iruka nodded his head his expression turning darker, usually he would secretly give his lover a kiss but the other man had to be punished today for almost getting them caught.

Sasuke frowned but sighed when Kakashi gave him that look, the one that said there was no room for negotiation, the little brunette gave his best friend a tight hug and then walked slowling after his father. He had to ask him a few more questions about that hug anyways.

OK There was a big time skip here and there will be more to come, kind of just toucing on the important events until the two meet up again later. So I hope you liked, let me know by reviewing :) love you long time!


	3. Happy Birthday

Ok, I was trying to get a plan down for this story, couldn't put down anything in concrete so hopefully it will come out alright.

Three months later it was Naruto's birthday, October tenth, there was a gentle breeze but it wasn't cold, the sun was high in the sky beating down warmly on the birthday boy's golden head. It was a small get together Iruka had invited Kakashi of course and Sasuke, along with his friends from out of town, Tsunade and her boyfriend Jiraiya. Tsunade was a well known doctor who had studied abroad and held seminars in almost every town around Konoha. Jiraiya on the other hand was a taekwondo instructor and wrote 'special' adult books. The two were an odd pair but if one looked closely one could see the deep connection they shared.

Tsunade was downing her third cup of sake, in addition to being a world reknown physician she was also a well known alcoholic, thought not a dangerous one, she just got louder. As it turned out Kakashi was one of Jiraiya's biggest fan, owning every book the man had ever written. The two men were huddled in a corner of the yard over an open novel, sniggering juvenillely. Iruka was fussing over Naruto who had just taken a fistful of cake and tried shoving it in his mouth, barely getting any in, instead just splattering it all over his face. Sasuke was sitting on a picnic table, Iruka had rented for the day, and was watching the whole scene take place. He was very observant.

"So how have things been going with the brat?" Tsunade stumbled over, dancing a little bit to the music in her head.

"He's not a brat." Iruka held one of the boy's shoulders to keep him in place while he wiped at the small orange t-shirt that was now covered in green frosting.

"Looks like a brat." the tall blond woman leaned against the table and quirked an eyebrow, she returned the glare that Sasuke was currently giving her. "What's your problem?"

"You just insulted his best friend, what do you think his problem is?" Iruka huffed and accepted defeat against the stain that he had only succeeded in making bigger. "Take your shirt off Naru."

"No!" Naruto wiggled free of his dad's grasp and ran off towards Jiraiya.

The little boy had developed an instant relationship with the big white haired man, despite only meeting a few times in the past he was Naruto's newest best friend. Seeing Naruto coming over Kakashi snatched back the orange book and shoved it in his pocket. The blond grabbed hold of one of Jiraiya's legs and clung for dear life.

"What's going on here?" Jiraiya chuckled and scooped the boy up.

"He needs to change his shirt." Iruka took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "but he's being a pain."

"Come now Naruto," Jiraiya held him out to his father, the blond kicked and struggled to get away.

"No! My birthday!" He squirmed as he was given over to his father and pouted when he couldn't get free.

"Enough, let's go, take it off." Iruka fought with his son for another five minutes only managing to get one sleeve off.

"Naruto." Sasuke was at the tall brunette's feet with his arms crossed.

The blond froze and looked down at his best friend, "What?"

Sasuke reached his hand up and curled one finger in a come here motion, "Come on."

This time when Naruto started to wrestle with his dad Iruka let him down and the two headed off towards the house, the four adults watched in wonder, Sasuke had the little blond wrapped around his finger.

Naruto followed closely, skipping as the brunette walked, they headed to his room. He thought he had escaped the t-shirt issue, until Sasuke pointed at his dresser and then to his dirty shirt.

"Change."

"I don't wanna!" Naruto dropped to the floor with arms and legs crossed.

"Do it." Sasuke tackled his friend and wrestled the boy's stained garment off, getting a few fists to his face in the process.

Naruto pushed the brunette off of him and crawled away scowling as he got goosebumps from the lack of clothing. Sasuke threw a fresh shirt at him which landed on his head and he threw it on the floor. His eyes narrowed in rebellion and he looked away to avoid the dark eyes that were silently demanding him to obey.

"Can't make me!" Naruto ran and dove under his bed.

Sasuke caught hold of his foot and pulled with all his might, why Naruto was so bent on disobeying he didn't know. When the blond didn't budge from his hiding spot, Sasuke put his feet on the railing of the bed and used it for extra leverage. If it was a comic book Naruto would have come out with a loud 'pop' but in real life he flew out, hitting his head on the bottom of the bunk and landed on Sasuke in a heap.

"Ow!" Naruto's eyes welled up with tears as the throbbing in the back of his head intensified.

"If you just put the shirt on this wouldn't have happen." Sasuke sat up and pulled the boy into his lap rubbing the blond cranium gently.

"You're fault!" Naruto cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Shut up." Sasuke grabbed the frosting covered shirt and dabbed the tears away. And ever the opportunist he maneuvered Naruto into his clean top, before the blond even noticed he was fully dressed again.

"Naruto?" Iruka walked in to the rather odd scene and instantly kicked in to over protective daddy mode. "Sasuke what happened?" he scooped up his son and cradled him in his arms.

"Sasuke made me hit my head!"

"He wouldn't put a shirt on" the Uchiha stood up and wiped invisible dust off his pants, he didn't care if he got in trouble he was only trying to help.

"Well..." Iruka didn't want to take sides, so he opted for giving each of the boys a stern look and going back outside. "It's your party, come on and have fun."

"There they are" Kakashi came over and gave Iruka a kiss, and took Naruto to put him down on the ground.

"K...Kakashi..." Iruka blushed bright red and covered his face.

"Oh relax we all know you're gettin it on with the closet perv." Tsunade was getting rather intoxicated, which only made Jiraiya laugh.

"Gettin what on dad?" Naruto tugged at the man's pants to get his attention.

"Remember that hug?" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him over to the sand box.

"Hug?" Jiraiya was suddenly very interested. "What have you been subjecting that little boy to I wonder?"

Iruka looked like he might explode. "I...I...It was all Kakashi's fault!" Said man smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto played with his dump truck, filling it with sand and then dumping it out a few feet away. Sasuke watched and played with little army men on the mound the blond was building. It went on that way, the atmosphere relatively quiet except for the boy's individual sound effects and the chattering of the adults in the back ground. They were using weird weird words like 'sex' and 'fuck' and 'ass' each time Naruto's ears perked up to try and understand the new words' meaning. He saw Sasuke do the same, though the brunette already seemed to know what most of them meant, Kakashi must have used them a few times. He figured out 'ass' meant butt, because Kakashi grabbed his dad's rear every time someone said it. The other two words still confused him, when the mystery started to make his head hurt Naruto left his dump truck and headed over to the adults, Sasuke following as per usual.

"Daddy." Naruto caught hold of the man's hand and looked up with big curious eyes, "What is sex?"

Iruka's jaw dropped to the floor and he cast nervous pleading glances around the group, everyone just snickering and looking at the little blond. "W...What?"

"And what's f...fuck." Naruto stumbled over the word wondering if he got the pronunciation correct.

Jiraiya's laughter broke the tension that was slowly building between Iruka and Kakashi, "The kid's kinda observant isn't he" Tsunade slapped the back of her hand against his chest making his chuckles change to a grunt. "ow."

"Looks like you're going to have to have a talk Iruka."

"Oh god, not yet, he's only five."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be _fucking_ in the kitchen." Tsunade rolled her eyes and put what must have been her eighth cup of sake down to rub a frustrated hand down her face.

"Daddy...what does it mean?" Naruto whined and tugged at his father's sleeve harshly.

"Oh for crying out loud." the blond woman picked the boy up and sat him down on the table top. "Kid, sex means fuck, fuck means sex." Naruto's expression didn't change from confused. "Oh for crying out loud." she looked to Iruka and the man shook his head, signaling that he couldn't handle this conversation right now.

Sasuke didn't like how his best friend was being treated, and really didn't like the way this woman smelled. He climbed up on the picnic table and squatted down next to the blond, just in case he needed back up. Plus he was kind of wondering about that word his dad used some times, when he was angry or when he was hugging Iruka.

"What, you want to know too?" She looked at Kakashi who shrugged and came over to sit down opposite her, bringing Iruka with him. When Jiraiya tried to come over Tsunade gave him a 'you better keep quiet' glare before diving into the unavoidable conversation.

"you see, when a m...person loves another person they do something called sex. Which is...hard to explain without visuals." She rolled her eyes and made a circle with her index finger and thumb of her left hand, and stuck her pointer finger out straight, she was a resourceful woman. "When two people have sex it's like this," she moved the one finger in and out of the circle her other hand made. "You have a penis and whoever you have sex with will have a hole that your penis goes in."

Iruka had hidden his face as soon as Tsunade had made the first crude gesture, where as Kakashi was lost in his own perverted thoughts, and Jiraiya was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Naruto's brows were furrowed as he watched the woman's hands move, he looked over at Sasuke who wore a similar expression, but he was thinking further than just sex.

"But if dad and Iruka love each other...how?"

Iruka squeaked behind his hands and pulled his shirt collar up over his head. "L...love?"

"Don't be so shocked," Kakashi wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulder and pulled him closer, a hand slipping under the table to rub at the strip of belly that was exposed when the brunette pulled his shirt up. Iruka squirmed uncomfortably, not so much with the touch but more with the fact that his boyfriend had just said he loved him in front of their friends.

"Well...they have sex too, but we can go into those details when you're older." Tsunade reached for her cup and swallowed what was left of her sake, this was far from the typical child's party she had expected.

Naruto turned around to look at his father and watch the two interact. Kakashi liked to touch his dad, they were always hugging or holding hands, Naruto may not have been the brightest crayon in the box but he wasn't the dullest either. He had known for a long time, almost as soon as he had come here, that Sasuke's dad was different and that his was too. But Naruto had been so happy to have a home he had over looked it, it made no difference to him who his dad loved as long as whoever it was loved him back. He smiled and crawled over to the brunette man, tugging the shirt down to reveal his father's blushing face. He reached out and took hold of the red cheeks and gave the equally rosy nose a sweet kiss.

"I love daddy too." suddenly his look took on a serious edge as he turned his eyes to Kakashi, "You better not be mean to him!" he pointed a finger accusingly and squinted harshly at him.

"No worries there little man, I'll love him for as long as I can." Kakashi smiled and extended his hand in a friendly gesture, "Promise." Naruto grabbed hold of two fingers and shook them firmly.

Sasuke just watched, he couldn't see the difference between a man and a woman, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked just as happy as Iruka and his dad, so why not? "I love Naruto." all eyes turned to him.

"Like father like son." Jiraiya couldn't help the bought of laughter that escaped his lips before Tsunade swatted him again.

"Shut up old man." she let her head drop to rest on her arms that were crossed on the tables' surface. "This is the longest party ever."

"What do you mean you love Naruto?" Iruka was back in daddy mode scooting away from his boyfriend and pulling a stunned Naruto against his chest.

"He is my best friend, I wanna marry him." Sasuke came closer to his friend and took hold of his hand, smiling brightly, he tugged the blond away from his dad and into his own arms. "mine."

Iruka gaped at the Uchiha, trying to find words, he wanted to take his son and run, but on the other hand he was happy that the boy had a friend, even if the kid had just professed his love for him.

"It's nice to be friends and have friends and be in love." Kakashi replaced his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders effectively preventing him from over reacting to the situation.

Naruto say, silent, he was loved? No one except Iruka had said they loved him, but now Sasuke loved him too. It gave him a strange tingling feeling to know some one cared for him that much. Everyone at the orphanage had told him he was evil and didn't deserve a family, that he was cursed to be alone forever. He hadn't known what cursed meant but he knew it wasn't good. But now he had a family and friends and people who cared about him and told him they loved him.

"I love everybody!" He hopped up to his feet and spread his arms out wide. "I love grandma and toad man and Sasuke and Kashi and daddy!"

It was silent for a moment as smiles settled on everyone's faces, "what do you mean grandma!" Everyone laughed.

Sasuke didn't know why it was funny, he really was planning on marrying Naruto and he really did love him. He loved the way he smiled at everything, or was loud and obnoxious every minute of every day except when he was asleep then he was cute and quiet. He stood up and hopped down from the table waiting for the blond to notice and follow, when he did they went back to the sand box and continued their quiet game, this time Sasuke played with another dump truck and the boys raced them. Sasuke thought if he was going to marry his friend he'd have to get a ring like one of the ones Tsunade wore, but did boys wear rings? The rest of the party went by much smoother, Iruka's blush eventually faded and only flared up whenever Kakashi pinched his bum. Tsunade passed out at the picnic table, Jiraiya ended up giving Naruto his present from the couple, a necklace with a blue crystal pendant, he put it on immediately and swore to never take it off. Sasuke gave him his and Kakashi's joint gift, a huge box of cup noodles, Naruto's favorite food.

All in all it was the best birthday Naruto had ever had, he got a necklace, some ramen, and gained some knowledge. An excellent day indeed.

Ok, learn something new every day ya know lol. To me Tsunade was always very blunt so I figured she wouldn't hesitate to tell Naruto some things about sex. So review and let me know what you think :)


	4. First Day

Ok I was fully planning on updating like crazy but I've had a head ache for like a week and it wont stop, I'm pretty sure my brain is expanding 0.0 I wasn't going to write anymore until it went away cause it's very painful to even have my eyes open but my sense of duty and obligation is driving me on. :p

Just a little clarification: I think I said Sasuke was like 3 in chapter one and in the last chapter I said Naruto was five, that was a dork thing for me to do so I'm making them both four! obviously Sasuke is a little older cause his birthday is in late July. I think that's all I wanted to fix and now I'm going to try and write a chapter that is meaningful.

~0~

Konoha academy was a large building with long outside walk ways, which to Naruto seemed to go on forever. It was his first day at school and while he had been excited at home, walking down towards his kindergarten classroom now, he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to be going to school. Iruka was one of the teachers and had said they could eat lunch together or play during recess, but he'd have to be apart from his son for most of the day. Naruto didn't seem to mind the news, he was looking forward to making new friends, hoping out loud that the kids he would meet would be as nice as Sasuke and Kakashi.

Speaking of which, the pair were outside of the classroom Naruto and the Uchiha would share for the next year. Sasuke was perched on his father's shoulders both males looking in through the narrow rectangular window. When he heard Naruto call out the brunette's head whipped around and he wiggled until Kakashi put him down. He ran over and grabbed hold of the blond's hand and tugged him towards the room, leaving Iruka in the dust.

"Hey wait for me!" the man hurried to close the distance between them, it was almost symbolic; Naruto being pulled away by his best friend and Iruka struggling to keep up all the while getting closer and closer to Kakashi.

"Good morning my little dolphin." the silver haired man pulled his lover into a warm embrace and kissed the top of his head. "How are you handling all this?"

"I don't want to talk about it." and indeed he didn't, because if he opened up now he'd be a wreck for the rest of the day.

"Can we go in now?" Naruto was jumping in place, his eagerness rejuvinated upon seeing his best friend.

"They are alreaady late you know," Kakashi patted Sasuke on the head, "ready Sasuke?"

The little boy looked up with his eyes shining brightly and nodded, giving his father a thumbs up "Yep!"

Kakashi's heart swelled and he couldn't resist the urge to scoop his son up and hug hiim tightly, "My boy is growing up" he put wet kisses all over the boy's face not stopping at the little Uchiha's protests.

Naruto watched, smiling warmly, and turned to his own dad who's eyes were welling up with tears, his heart pinched. "I don't wanna go."

Iruka tried to fight back the sadness and put on an encouraging smile, but failed miserably, "It's ok Naru, you'll have fun."

"But you're sad." he crossed his arms defiantly, "I'm not going."

"Don't start with me young man." Iruka flicked the boy's forehead, managing a smirk at how cute he was. "I'll be ok, and I'll see you through out the day, and when we get home we can cook up some more ramen, k?"

Naruto beamed at the mention of his favorite food. "Ok!" he lept into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. "Love you daddy!"

"I love you too Naru." the next thing they knew Iruka and Naruto were part of a group hug initiated by Kakashi who was still holding a squirming Uchiha in his arms.

"Oh it's so hard to see our little babies grow up!" he smothered everyone in his embrace with wet kisses, making Naruto squeal and Iruka blush.

"ahem."

Kakashi stopped mid kiss, his lips still puckered, and turned to see who had interupted his fun. It was a man, wearing a ghastly green leotard. "Uhm, hello?"

"Excuse me, but you're youthful display is disrupting my class." he burst out laughing and suddenly the four were wrapped in a new set of arms and lifted up in the air. "What a marvelous group! We are going to be excellent friends throught the years I just know it!"

", please..." Iruka choked out a plea before a random elbow got smashed into his wind pipe.

"Oh forgive me!" the strong man released his hold and the small group stumbled as they came back down to Earth. "When the urge to spread youthful love comes upon me I can not resist!" he threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh.

"Kids this is your teacher, Guy sensei."

Sasuke gave the man a one over, "Why is he wearing rubber?"

"It's not rubber my young lad, it's spandex!" he held up a piece sign and smiled brightly, making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

There was silence as the dark haired man held his pose, apparently he wasn't going to stop posing until someone said something, Iruka was more than happy to oblige.

"Anyways, this is Naruto, my son, and Sasuke, Kakashi's son."

"Wonderful to meet you!"

"Why are you yelling?" Naruto stuck his fingers in his ears and his behind Sasuke, who stood his ground to protect his friend from any kind of insane attack this man might launch.

The question actually seemed to catch the man off guard, and he stood up straigh crossing his muscular arms across his chest, "Well I suppose it's because the power of youth compells me to be, I just can't help it." another laugh and a stranger pose.

"Excuse me, but aren't the kids late?" Kakashi was eager to get away from his son's teacher, the man made his 'I'm an adult' bone hurt.

"Indeed, and we can't have that!" Guy ushered the children into the classroom, barely giving their parents time to say farewell, and slammed the door behind them.

Naruto jumped, and held onto Sasuke's arm, he wasn't so sure if going to school was the best choice again. "I wanna go home." he whimpered into the folds of Sasuke's sleeve.

"It's ok, we can sit together, in the back away from bushy brows."

When Naruto lifted his head in confusion at the nick name, the Uchiha simple tilted his head in the direction of their sensei. The blond had been so distracted by the man's outfit he hadn't even noticed the odd hair cut or over powering eyebrows. Was this guy some kind of crazy science experiment? He hid his face again when there was a shriek from the front row of the classroom and some girls started hollering in their direction.

"Hi! I'm Sakura what's your name."

"I'm Ino! You're that Uchiha kid aren't you?"

Sasuke scowled at them, they were making his friend uncomfortable and that was a capital offense in his book. He tuned them out, that would be their punishment, he would never be their friend and he would ignore them until the end of time. His attention shifted back to the teacher who was shifting through a stack of papers, finally coming over to the pair and handing them each a packet.

"Ok, class this is Sasuke," he held his hand over the brunette's head and the class waved and said 'hello Sasuke.' "and this is Naruto." He took hold of the small shoulder and manuvered him away from the Uchiha, to reveal brightly blushing cheeks and down cast eyes, 'hello Naruto.'

There was silence as Sasuke grit his teeth together, he wanted to bite the man and take back his friend, couldn't the idiot see he was making Naruto feel weird? Another person he'd be ignoring forever, maybe it would be better to just be quiet aound everyone that wasn't Naruto.

"Well say hello boys." Naruto stuttered his greeting but Sasuke stood brooding in defiance, "ah the strong silent type, it will just drive the ladies crazy." the teacher winked in Sasuke's direction before releasing Naruto's shoulder, letting the boy snap back to Sasuke's side like a rubber band. "Well find some seats, where ever you like."

Sasuke scanned the class room looking for two empty desks next to each other, luckily the back row was almost completely empty, except for a boy sitting by the window staring out deaf to the world. The brunette moved through the rows, fast enough to get away from their weird new teacher but slow enough so that Naruto could keep his head burried in the back of his shirt. He helped get the boy settled into his desk; taking off his backpack and sitting him down, putting all his supplies away in the desk, and setting a notebook and pencil on its surface. Once satisfied with his work, he did the same to his own materials, finally looking up he saw that the whole class was looking back at him. He felt like growling, these people were going to make things difficult for him he just knew it, the girls were staring at him with big eyes and whispering about something, the boys were looking at him funny as if he was a freak or something. All he wanted was to have fun with Naruto and his 'classmates' weren't going to make it easy.

Naruto crossed his arms over his desk and laid his head down on them, he hadn't expected to feel so alone, in a room full of people. If it weren't for Sasuke he probably would have fallen down as soon as he walked in or turned around and ran out after Iruka. The thought of his dad's sad face brought tears to his eyes now, he wanted to give his father one more hug and get a reassuring kiss on the cheek that would make his whole day better. Hopefully Sasuke would be able to keep him happy instead, he was his best friend after all. He peeked out over his elbow towards his friend and let a tear fall, he really missed Iruka.

"So let's go around and everyone say their names so we can all get to know each other." Guy pointed a thumb at his chest and bellowed out, "I'm your wonderful teacher Guy sensei!" he nodded his head at the student in the first seat of the first row.

"I am Rock Lee!" the young boy jumped up and pumped his fist into the air, "and I want to be just like you Guy sensei!" he looked at the man adoringly. He had a long braid that swayed behind him as he bounced up and down with big glittering brown eyes staring at his new idol.

The next student was slightly less energetic as he introduced himself, "I am Neji Hyuuga." and that was all he said.

Sasuke looked at the back of the boy's head, the name sounded familiar, Kakashi must have said it to him before. But he couldn't remember exactly what they had been talking about so he easily let it go. He watched as Guy jotted down the names of each student as they shouted it out, smiling and saying hello to every one.

"M...m...my name is...H...Hinata." the girl blushed bright red and bent her head so that her long black bangs covered her eyes. Her hair was the same color as the boy's before, Sasuke summized that the two were related.

The next row started off with a girl named Ten Ten, she had a bun on each side of her head, then a chunky kid who was munching on a bag of potatoe chips, just barely managing to get his name out between bites, Chouji. The last in the second row was a boy with brown hair that spiked straight up and was wearing dark glasses, he said his name was Shino and threw in that he had a pet spider who had escaped not long ago.

Naruto sat up straight and pulled his knees to his chest, it was common knowledge among his friends and family that he was most afraid of spiders. Since people had started introducing themselves the kids that had been turned around staring at Sasuke now were turned around andfacing forward. It aleviated some of his discomfort, and the color in his cheeks had lessened and he felt safe enough to lift his head up and look over the class. The others didn't seem so frightening when their backs were turned so he took the opportunity to heave a deep breath and calm himself further. The blond cast a glance over to Sasuke, seeing the boy's relaxed posture made him smile and feel safe, if Sasuke was ok then he was ok too.

The next girl to introduce herself was the one who had yelled out as soon as Sasuke walked through the door, her name was Sakura and had bright pink hair that was pulled back into pigtails and big green eyes, and when she turned around to look at the Uchiha he could see she had an extra large forehead. Sasuke ignore her like he had promised himself he would. The other girl was Ino and she had shoulder length platnum blond hair and pale blue eyes, that turned to look at Sasuke as well. The brunette rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the window, it was sunny outside and all he could think about was playing with his friend out there. The boy on the end was Kiba and he seemed to like Naruto, as he turned and waved in the blond's face, they would be friends.

Finally it was Naruto's turn and all eyes returned to him, his face heated up and he stuttered out his name, "N...Naruto, hi."

Sasuke didn't think it was neccesary to reintroduce himself so he just shrugged and Guy gave a playful smirk in his drection, "Come on now Mr. Uchiha."

"Sasuke." it would be less trouble to just say it, so he did. His teacher smiled victoriously and wrote down his name on the seating chart.

"Last?"

Sasuke turned to look at the boy that sat next to him, he seemed to be staring at the window, but under closer inspection he saw that the kid was breathing deeply and was in fact asleep. Should he poke him? With a questioning look at Naruto he shrugged and gave his fellow brunette's shoulder a shove.

"Shikimaru." he didn't even open his eyes and his head stayed rested on his hand. "Hi."

"Very well!" Guy gave a thumbs up to his students and pinned the seating chart to the cork board behind his desk. "So where you sit now is where you shall stay" the man whirled around and pointed to a stack of notebooks on a small table by the front door, "Lee would you please pass those out"

"anything for you my most honrable sensei!" the boy did as he was asked quickly, running around the room plopping a work book down on each desk.

The next half hour was spent with the children doing as many problems they could in the time allotted, a placement exam of sorts to see where the students were at. Konoha took education very seriously, as soon as kids entered the school system they were being pushed to their limits all the time, little did they know the next twelve years or so of their lives would be hectic and trying as hell. Sasuke finished with a few minutes to spare, he noticed that Neji, Hinata and Shikimaru were finished as well. A look at his best friend showed that the blond was still struggling with page ten, basic math, at least he had passed the reading but it was still hazy whether or not he would finish in time. As the minutes ticked away one by one people started closing their books and laying their pencils down. There was one minute left and the only people still working were Naruto and Kiba, Sasuke crossed his fingers under his desk hoping with all his might that Naruto would be able to get done.

"Times up!" Guy pointed a finger to the back of the class at no one in particular. "Pencils down and pass you books forward"

Sasuke did as he was told, and leaned back in his chair ultimately bored, he wanted to go outside and make sure Naruto was okay. Besides he was getting hungry and wanted to eat before his belly started growling.

"While I look these over you all can go outside and explore the courtyard, Iruka should be out there with his class and will make sure you all stay in line" He offered a beaming smile and motioned for the door.

It was like a stampede as the kids all hauled ass out of the room and down the corridor to where it opened out into the play area. The school was a two story square with the middle open where there were a dozen or so tables that were utilized during lunch and special events. The upper levels were middle school where as the lower were elementary, a study showed that students that knew their surroundings were more likely to do better in school and Konoha academy was built for just that reason. The yard its self was large with several trees and a jungle gym, unlike most schools, climbing the trees was encouraged, though the school made sure they weren't liable for any injuries.

Naruto stayed close to Sasuke as they walked out to the play ground, he was still nervous about being around so many new people. Though seeing his dad out in the yard made a wave of relief wash over him and he ran towards Iruka full speed, towing the Uchiha behind him by their clasped hands.

"Daddy!"

"Naru!" Iruka caught the boy as he launched himself into the air. "Oh I missed you" he hugged his son tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy I wanna go home" Naruto buried his face in the man's neck and tried not to cry.

"Oh don't say that buddy." he rubbed soothing circles on the blond's back, "The day isn't even half way over Naru, give it a chance." He led the boys over to a bench and sat down pulling his son into his lap and sitting Sasuke down next to him. "What did you two do so far?"

"We took a test, I didn't finish."

"Oh I see, well don't worry about that, it's just a test to see where you are academically." He patted Sasuke's head and wiped a tear from Naruto's cheek. "How did you do Sasuke?"

"He finished really fast. He's so smart." Naruto pouted at his own short comings.

"Sasuke is very smart, but so are you Naru, believe it." Iruka smiled warmly at his son and then at Sasuke. "Will you promise to at least give it a try?"

Naruto looked at his father and then to Sasuke and then at his class mates that were crowding around the monkey bars and slide. Maybe he would be able to make new friends and do well, and make Iruka proud. "I guess."

"Good." Iruka gave Naruto an eskimo kiss and put him back on his feet, Sasuke hopped down as well and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand. "Now why don't you go make some new friends." he waved the boys off, and they walked away slowly. He really hoped the two would welcome some new friends and grow as people and students.

"Hey! Naruto" it was Kiba and he was waving at the pair. "Over here!"

Naruto hesitated before heading over to the young brunette, he didn't seem so threatening, "Hi." His cheeks were red again as he stared at his feet waiting for the other to say something.

"I've never seen you before, are you new?"

Naruto nodded, "I moved here before my birthday."

"Happy birthday!" Kiba jumped at the blond and knocked him to the ground wrapping him up in a tight bear hug.

"Ack!" Naruto was paralyzed with shock, he had expected an attack like he had been so many times before, but this boy, this stranger was embracing him? His arms felt like lead at his side and no matter how hard he tried to reassure himself that this boy meant him no harm he couldn't believe it. When the moment was over and Kiba leaned back on his knees smiling at the blond Naruto scrambled to his feet and scurried back to hide behind Sasuke's legs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"N...no..." the blond looked up at Sasuke who seemed just as surprised as he was. "You scared me."

"Oh sorry" Kiba stood up and offered his hand to help the boy stand. "Want to play?"

Naruto looked at the hand unsurely, still not ready to trust the stranger. Sasuke held out his own hand and the blond took it eagerly, standing and dusting off his knees. Kiba looked confused and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you can play too you know." his smile returned and he motioned for the boys to follow him as he rushed towards a tree with a swing hanging from it. "Hurry we have to get to the fort before the monsters get us!"

Naruto thought it over for a moment before grabbing Sasuke's hand and running after the brunette. "Coming!" he really hopped the monsters hadn't followed him from his old town.

OK so I hope I didn't disappoint, it's a bit long but there were lots of characters to introduce, please review I LIVE FOR IT thanks!


	5. Rub A Dub Dub

I'm going to start holding chapters hostage lol, I would really like to get at least five reviews per update and so far I've not gotten many so after this one I'm going to keep writing but hold them in my vault until my demands are met. :p don't hate me too much por favor!

(~.^)

Sasuke wiped a tear from his friend's face, it was the second time Naruto had come out of school crying. Three months into kindergarten and already the pair was wishing the semester would end. Since being tested they were divided up into groups with kids that had similar scores. Sasuke was placed with Shino, Shikimaru and Sakura who become progressively more annoying, poor Naruto was with Chouji, Kiba and Ino and if possible the girl was even more of a pest. always making fun of Naruto and making him cry. Hence the blond's current predicament, Ino had been particularly cruel today her final act of the afternoon was to push Naruto down as she ran out of school.

They were waiting outside for Iruka, the man always walked them home after school, Sasuke was tending to his friend's scraped knee by the water fountain. Cradling Naruto with his back against his chest, holding a wet paper towel over the bleeding 'boo-boo'. He was still sobbing but it was more along the line of dry heaves now, no more tears just ragged breaths. Sasuke was using all the words his father had told him never to say, of course it was just a mental mantra but his anger was evident by his clenched jaw.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get your dad?"

Naruto shook his head and wiped his snot on his collar. "I'm ok." he pushed himself away from the brunette and stood up on shaky legs. He wanted to keep his suffering a secret like he had been for the past few weeks but his pants were ripped around his knees so it looked like the charade was up. "Crap"

Sasuke smiled, he liked when Naruto used those words, it was funny. "Don't worry." he stood up and brushed off his butt. "Ino will get in trouble." he crossed his arms and scowled.

Naruto smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, he could easily get over being attacked in fact he used to never cry but being around people who actually cared for him had made him soft, "It's ok, I bet she didn't mean it." He rubbed the back of his head, a habit that had formed from watching Kiba.

Just as Sasuke was about to reply Iruka called out from the school's entrance, "Hi boys!" he had a stack of papers clutched to his chest trying to keep them flying away as he sprinted across the court yard towards the kids. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep!" Naruto waved and slung his pack over his shoulder, more than ready to go home and wash off.

Iruka froze mid stride when he got close enough to see that his son's jeans were torn and bloody around his knee. "W...What happened?" He heard Sasuke sigh and took it as an admission of guilt, "Sasuke! You did this?"

"Huh?" the Uchiha perched his hands on his hips and glared at the man, "No way!"

"It wasn't Sasuke! I..I fell"

"When?" Iruka dropped down to a knee in front of the blond and looked at the injury.

"During recess." Naruto was not a good liar, and little did he know his dad had just caught him.

"Naruto, I watched you all recess and you didn't fall once." he cupped the boy's chin and grimaced, his son's face was dirty and tear streaked. "Your face is filthy." Iruka scooped the blond up and pat Sasuke on the head, "Sorry Sasuke."

"Hmph." the little brunette was still scorned and crossed his arms, "Whatever."

"Let's go home and get cleaned up buddy." the three walked back to Iruka's where he fixed the boys a snack and put Naruto in the bath.

(0.0)

"Knock, knock." Kakashi never actually knocked he just walked right in, not that his boyfriend really minded. "Where is everybody." he heard a squeal from the hall bath room. "Hello?"

He walked in on a rather humorous situation; Iruka was bent over the tub his upper half soaking wet hair drooping in his face water dripping off his chin. Naruto was standing in the back corner of the bath pointing and laughing, naked as the day he was born hair covered in bubbles. Then there was Sasuke who was sitting on the counter top, arms and legs crossed staring at the ceiling Kakashi couldn't see his face but he knew the Uchiha was glaring.

"Well this is interesting."

"Kakashi!" Iruka sat up straight sending a spray of droplets all over the place and blushed bright red. "He's so slippery." he pointed a finger accusingly at his son which only made Naruto laugh and splash his dad more.

Kakashi offered his lover a towel, a smirk plastered on his face, "Well why are you trying to catch him?"

"To wash him of course" Iruka stripped off his shirt and rubbed his hair as dry as he could.

"I'm not a baby! I can wash myself!" Naruto plopped back down into the water making a mini tidal wave, leaving the tub less than half way full.

"I take baths by myself." Sasuke stated proudly bringing his face down to throw a smirk in his friend's direction.

"That's true." Kakashi couldn't resist wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and giving him a playful kiss.

"Kashi stop" Iruka pushed the man back only to slip and be caught before he could fall by the one he had shoved away. "Thanks."

"Any time my little dolphin," this time when he kissed the other man the brunette responded, "Now how about we let Naruto finish his bath in peace, since he's such a big boy." he ushered his boyfriend out of the room despite the man's objections. "Sasuke I'm sure you can supervise just fine."

"What?" Iruka's voice was drowned out as Kakashi shut the door and dragged him off to his bedroom.

"Sasuke..." said boy turned just in time to see a wall of water coming at him. His eyes went wide and he brought his arms up to defend himself but was immediately soaked through. He growled deep in his throat while he brushed his hair out of his eyes, this meant war. He stripped off his shirt and shorts, leaving his boxers on and dove into the tub, only to find the water level was severely lacking.

"Hey!" Naruto wrapped his arms around himself and brought his thighs together, hiding the private parts he had just flashed to everyone all a moment ago. "What's the big idea?"

Sasuke ignored him and turned the spout back on, testing the temperature with the back of his hand. Next he grabbed a bottle of bubbles and dumped the rest of its contents into the water. In a few seconds the bath was filled to the brim with white bubbles, even though the water itself had only gone up a centimeter or so. Sasuke wasted no time in scooping up handful and dumping it on Naruto's wet head. The blond giggled and threw a clump in his friend's face, forgetting about his insecurities for the moment.

(~.~)

"Kashi...I really should be watching Naruto, he'll make a mess." Iruka was doing his best to fend off his hungry lover, but was failing miserably as his own body was responding to the man's advances against his will.

"He'll be fine, Sasuke is in there." Kakashi was confident in his son's ability to keep the situation under control. Which left his mind open to think of new ways of pleasing his boyfriend. He currently had the brunette pinned up against the wall arms pinned wide, his fingers were tangled in the silky locks pulling the head back to expose the delicious neck that he left red love bites all over.

"Do you hear that? He turned the water back on." Iruka started struggling with renewed strength, "The bathroom will be flooded." He tried with all his might to push the man off but his strength proved less than that of his lover. "Just one peek, then I'll come back." now he was trying to bargain with him, which also proved futile of course Kakashi would not waver.

Instead of releasing the smaller man Kakashi pushed into him harder, grinding his erection into the one forming in the brunette's pants. His hand released the hair and travelled down to the back of Iruka's neck which he massaged gently knowing it was a sweet spot for his lover. The man mewled and let his head lull from side to side, Kakashi had him right where he wanted him and even if the man's lips were saying let me go his body was begging for the opposite. Kakashi nipped at his boyfriend's throat and let his tongue slip down to lap at the dip of his collar bone.

"Kakashi...nnn...please..." Iruka knew he was as good as screwed. It was a familiar sensation the feeling that washed over him from head to toe starting at his scalp and working its way down his spine, the eagerness to submit would soon be too powerful to over come. "Let me..." he put his hands on the other's chest and pressed, last ditch effort to get free.

"Iruka!" Kakashi raised his voice and slapped the wall next to his lover's head, he wasn't mad, this was the last stage of his plan. "Shut up and realize," His lips landed harshly on his lover's, giving him a lip bruising kiss, when he pulled away Iruka was panting, "You can't get away from me, I'm going to fuck you and you're gonna love it."

The next thing the brunette knew he was being thrown on the bed, shivering as Kakashi grabbed his hip and flipped him over. It was rare that the gray haired man was this rough, but it was more than welcome, Iruka loved it. He couldn't help but respond mind body and soul all he wanted was to have his clothes ripped off and be fucked as hard as possible. But he would deny it if anyone ever questioned him, he'd probably die if anyone ever found out he was into being dominated.

"That's what I thought." Kakashi bit into the junction of his lover's neck and shoulder getting a delicious purr in return. "Now are you going to make this easy or..."

Iruka wanted to pull away and make his boyfriend work for it even more, but he was still concerned that Naruto would flood the house so he opted to comply, "Just do it already."

Kakashi hummed against his shoulder blade which he was currently leaving a fresh hickey on. "Well don't take all the fun out of it."

"Now or never." Iruka wiggled his hips causing a delightful friction in the other man's jeans. Feeling suddenly empowered Iruka pushed his hips back and worked his bum side to side a maneuver that had won him many an argument.

"Now." Kakashi ripped his shirt off and pressed his chest to Iruka's bare back, feeling his heart beat meld with his lover's. His hands made quick work of digging under the other's waist and unbuckling the belt and unzipping the zipper before pulling the pants down, simultaneously freeing the brunette's cock and ass and trapping Iruka's knees to keep him from spreading his legs. "That's better." He opted to leave his own pants on, only pushing them down enough to release his engorged man hood.

He pressed his hips down against the other man's, hard enough to spread Iruka's ass cheeks and grind against his boyfriend's puckered entrance. Kakashi watched the shiver run down the brunette's back, his hands gripped the firm buttocks and massaged the alabaster cheeks in slow circles. He maneuvered his body to cover the other's his tongue darting out and licking up Iruka's spine until he reached the back of his neck which he sunk his teeth into and sucked leaving yet another love bite. There was just one thing missing, and he knew where it was. As much as he hated to do it Kakashi removed himself from his lover and snatched the lube that was hidden under a stack of magazines out of the night stand. When he turned around Iruka was crawling on his hands and knees off the bed. "Hey!"

Iruka stood up quickly and stuffed his softening dick back into his pants which he refastened and sprinted for the door. "One second!"

"Iruka! Get your ass back here!" Kakashi hissed as his erection almost got caught in the zipper of his jeans the cold metal making his eye twitch. "fuck.." By the time he got to the door Iruka was already standing in the doorway of the bathroom, terror etched on his face. He tensed and the worst thoughts filled his mind, "Sasuke!" He rushed down the hall and all but shoved Iruka out of the way to see what had happened.

"Daddy," Sasuke's head poked up out of the pike of bubbles that had spilled over the edge of the tub and was half way to the door.

"Oh my God..." Iruka tangled his fingers in his hair, "Naruto?"

"Hiya!" the blond burst out of the frothy mess and slid on his belly across the floor to his father's feet.

"Naruto..." the brunette wanted to screamed and curse and the thought that his son deserved a spanking even crossed his mind, but as he looked down into the shining blue orbs and saw nothing but joy, he couldn't bring himself to administer any kind of punishment. "You have some cleaning to do."

"Nooo!" Naruto hopped to his feet and sprinted back to the tub that was completely hidden and dove back into what Iruka assumed was a half full bath. "Sasuke retreat."

The brunette turned on his heels and jumped in after his friend. Kakashi didn't seem to share Iruka's decision to not light his son up, he went after the boy eyes flashing with anger. "Sasuke!"

Said boy stood up and threw the cup full of water into his father's face, where he had gotten the cup was a mystery. He laughed and ducked back into the cover on the bubbles while his dad stood sputtering.

Kakashi was ready to dive in after the boy when he heard his lover's delighted giggles behind him, his anger faded and his attention returned to the erection that was reforming in his pants. He realized that he wasn't mad at his son, he was just frustrated and it wasn't fair to punish Sasuke for something that should be expected of a child. In fact if it wasn't for the hard on he was currently battling with, he would have been the one laughing instead of Iruka.

"Boys where did you get all the soap for these bubbles?" Iruka wished he could have seen how many bottled they had emptied but the bubbles impeded his vision.

"the shampoo and conditioner and daddy's soap!" Naruto popped out again and held up the liquidless containers.

"Crap" Iruka wiped his hand across his face as Kakashi chuckled as he towel dried his hair. "No problem. We will just go to the store when you're done."

"Oh good, since they're not done, Iruka can I see you in the bed room please." Kakashi walked past his lover hooking his finger in a belt loop on the back of the man's pants, tugging his rather unceremoniously back to his room.

"But I..."

"They act funny." Naruto tossed a handful of bubbles into the air and dodged them as they came back down.

"I guess it's cause they're in love." Sasuke was busy trying to find the nozzle so that they could add a bit more warm water to the chilly water. It was proving quite a challenge as the bubbles had climbed up all three walls surrounding the tub.

"But I love you, and you love me, we aren't weird." Naruto stood up and shook his head ridding his hair of the bubbles that had landed there.

"Yeah but they're old." Sasuke finally found what he was looking for and turned the knob.

"So when we get old and love each other we will be weird?"

"I guess."

"Well I guess that's not so bad." Naruto dumped a cup of water on his head and shivered at the chilly temperature.

"Maybe when we get older we wont love each other anymore."

Naruto's heart stopped, "You wont love me when we grow up?"

"No!" Sasuke spun around and put his hands on his hips, "I always love you Naruto! Will you love me?"

"Forever!" Naruto launched himself at his best friend and locked him in a hug that nearly toppled the pair over. "I love you Sasuke!"

The two froze as they heard a continuous thudding noise coming through the wall and then what sounded like Iruka screaming, "Ahh! Kakashi!"

"I hope we don't get that weird."

OK So that's my chapter! I was going to put a lemon in here but ended up not feeling it. But please review and maybe You'll get one in the next chapter.


	6. Flash Back

**Kaza! or however you spell that happy word. So I got my reviews and the whiney child inside me is happy now. Here is the reward! xoxoxo to all my readers.**

**~(^^)~**

"You're stupid!"

"No you're stupid!"

Naruto curled his fingers into a fist and put them on his hips, his bottom lip quivered and he put on his best wounded glare. "You're mean."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out. "You're ugly."

"Yeah you're ugly!" Ino pointed an accusing finger in the blond's face. "Stupid head why don't you just go away."

Sakura whirled around on her heels and stormed out of the lunch room, Ino moved to follow but not before giving the boy a powerful shove to his chest that landed him on his bum. The duo made their exit just as Sasuke returned, they paused in the doorway to bat their eyelashes and try to engage the brunette in a conversation. When they failed the girls rushed out in the hallway and down towards the playground where they could sit on the slide and giggle about all their fantasies involving the Uchiha.

By the time Sasuke made it to the table where the boy's always sat his friend was already back up and sitting in his seat. But his quivering bottom lip gave away that he had been tormented yet again. The Uchiha looked around but knew he wouldn't find the culprit, he had passed by the girls on his way in now that he thought about it. He dug through his lunch box until he found the napkin all the way at the bottom and handed it over the the blond. Naruto wasn't crying yet but he wouldn't be able to hold it back for much longer, that's how it always was.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto just nodded as he accepted the square tissue, he wasn't strong enough to use words without his voice cracking. He returned to his lunch hoping that he'd be able to hold his tears back. Sakura had swatted his sandwich out of his hand and it was now a goopy mess splattered across the tile, so he was left with his apple and pudding cup which he busied himself with devouring. He'd always had quite the appetite and whenever he was sad he ate twice as much, if that was possible. The boy's sat in silence, with no words or tears, until the bell rang and they had to go back to class.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke took the blond's lunchbox and carried it with his own as they walked down the corridor.

Naruto made no move to take it back, Sasuke always did this when he was upset, "Yeah." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault they're buttheads." Sasuke swung his lunch box and it hit Naruto on the hip, when the blond turned to ask why Sasuke just smiled. "But who cares about them."

Naruto smiled and wrapped his friend in a tight hug, he always knew what to do to cheer him up. "Thanks Sasuke!"

"Hey boys." Iruka was walking back from the courtyard where he had been watching the few kids that chose to go and play after they ate.

"Daddy!" Naruto made a beeline for the man and jumped into his arms.

"How are you two doing?" Iruka walked up to Sasuke, still carrying his son, and patted the brunette on the head.

Sasuke looked to his friend, asking with his eyes whether or not he could be honest, even though in his gut he knew he should. Naruto looked pleadingly, begging for him not to spill the beans. "Sakura was mean again." Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto frowned and tears began to well up in his eyes, "Nu uh!"

"Yes she did, she knocked his sandwich on the ground and I bet she pushed him too." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

"Naruto is this true?"

"It was an accident!" Naruto squirmed until his father put him down, "She didn't mean to I dropped my sandwich and then I slipped on the jelly."

"Naruto..." Iruka dropped down to his knee and looked the boy in the eye. "If she did something to you, you have to tell me or else it wont stop. Please be honest."

"I...I don't want to! She didn't mean it!" Naruto turned and ran, but not before he gave Sasuke a sour look and punched him in the arm as he went past.

"Naruto wait!" Iruka launched after his son, but even though his legs were longer the boy proved to be rather cunning in out maneuvering and hiding. "Naruto? Where are you?" Iruka poked his head into an empty class room but there was no sign of him. "Dammit."

Naruto crouched down low in the corner of the janitor's closet. He knew his father would have to go back to his class soon and that if he just stayed still a little while longer he'd be able to avoid everyone for at least another hour. He was mad, at Sasuke for telling, at his dad for not understanding, but mostly at himself for not being able to let go of the past. It had always been like this, he would get picked on by some kid that didn't like the way he looked or how he acted, and when the adults asked what had happened he knew it was pointless to tell, it would just get him in more trouble. He had tried it once, after a particularly painful encounter which resulted in a black eye and a sprained wrist, the headmaster of the orphanage had questioned him and he told his story. For a day he had felt safe but then when the adult's backs were turned...

Naruto winced at the memory, he still had scars on his back from where the rocks had cut him deeply and he'd had to get stitches. No one but the kids that had tortured him knew about that day, from that moment on Naruto had promised himself that he'd never snitch again no matter what. Just as he was starting to sink into the darkness of his thoughts the bell rang meaning passing period was over and everyone was back in their classes by now. He uncurled from the ball he was in and stretched his legs out, heaving a giant sigh of relief. He knew it was wrong to keep his sadness from his father but he just couldn't let Iruka into that abyss.

There was a knock on the door and the handle jiggled, Naruto pulled his knees back up to his chest and pulled his shirt up over his head to hide his hair. The door creaked open slowly and light seeped in, penetrating the shadows that had wrapped themselves comfortingly around the blond. The smell of stagnate mop water and cleaning fluids that had been building up when the entrance was sealed slowly began to decapitate the longer the door stayed open. Naruto kept his head down and his eyes shut, as if that would make him invisible, there was footsteps and then the door clicked shut, and then there was quiet. He counted to thirty-seven and looked up when he became too impatient to wait any longer.

"How come you're hiding?" Sasuke was bent down with his his hands on his knees and his face mere inches from his friend's.

Naruto hopped up to his feet effectively forcing the brunette back, "Because you told on me!"

"Nu uh! I told on Sakura!" Sasuke crossed his arms and stood his ground as Naruto released his pent up fury.

"I didn't want you to!" Naruto stomped his foot and flailed his arms in every direction. When Sasuke said nothing and didn't show any signs that he was going to apologize, the blond lashed out, striking the boy with a fist to the shoulder.

Sasuke stumbled backwards as his shoulder started tingling with the impact. He hadn't expected to be struck, Naruto had never been physical before. "Hey!"

"Leave me alone! You're going to get me in trouble!" Naruto shoved past his friend stopping only when he heard a splash and felt water sprinkle on the back of his leg. When he turned around he saw the Uchiha had fallen backwards into the mop bucket, he had such a look of shock on his face Naruto almost wanted to laugh. Almost, Sasuke's expression went from surprise to furious so quick Naruto gasped. The ice cold onyx eyes glared at the blond as their owner removed himself from the bucket. There was a moment in which Naruto didn't know if he was in the present or past, the look Sasuke was giving him was almost exactly like the looks he had gotten back at the orphanage. The first droplet that fell and burst on the floor was like an explosion that echoed through Naruto's ears. It was so loud, so deafening it left his ears ringing and he couldn't hear as Sasuke began to yell at him.

It lasted for at least five minutes as Sasuke hollered and waved his arms around asking the blond questions that got no answer. By the time his anger was fizzling out Sasuke realized something was wrong. Naruto was staring at the puddle that had formed around his feet, like he was afraid of it. He studied the hypnotized boy for a moment watching as his mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to talk to someone, his head shook back and forth ever so slightly like the person he was trying to talk to wasn't listening. The Uchiha took a step forward and the spell was broken.

Naruto crumbled to the floor having been ripped from his thoughts none too gently. He was shaking as Sasuke knelt before him and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Naruto gasped and crawled backwards to escaped the anticipated attack, when none came his wet blue eyes looked up and connected with the Uchiha's. "Sasuke?"

"It's ok. Want me to go get Iruka?" as much as he wanted to be able to take care of the blond Sasuke knew he wasn't what Naruto needed right now.

"No." Naruto stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt that clung to his shorts. "We should go to class"

Sasuke straightened his shirt but froze when his fingertips came in contact with his hem. That's right he was soaked with dirty water. "Uhm"

This time Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter, and before he knew it tears of joy were filling his eyes as he pointed and laughed his butt off. They made their way out of the closet and down the hall towards the nurse's office, hopefully she would have some spare clothes.

**:3**

Iruka couldn't believe he hadn't found his son, more than that he couldn't believe he was able to restrain himself from running out of his classroom and resuming his search. It had only taken two minutes, as he mispronounced each and everyone of his student's names, for him to realize there was no way he'd be able to focus. So he had assigned a group craft exercise and taken his seat at the head of the class. Now he was watching the clock anxiously, impatiently counting down the seconds. He sighed and let his head fall down to the desk top and heaved another deep breath.

How come no one had ever told him fatherhood would be so difficult? Kakashi had gone through the whole adopting thing but he always made it look so easy, of course he had complained sometimes about how Sasuke was too quiet but even that had stopped after a few months. And yet here Iruka was almost eight months into the relationship and he was still struggling to understand his kid. Maybe he should have looked into Naruto's past a little deeper, he loved his son no one would ever be able to argue with that, but now that he was in this situation where Naruto was physically running away from him rather than talking things through Iruka didn't know what to do.

His eyes darted back to the clock only to see that a mere three minutes had passed. His stress level was rising which subsequently made his 'I feel helpless' level rise. More than anything he wanted his son to come running through his door and jump into his arms, big blue eyes shining brightly and face cracking with that wide grin that lit up Iruka's world. Only slightly less than that he wanted Kakashi to show up and make him feel better.

A female student made her way up to the front to ask a question, Iruka tried to listen he really did but all he could here was Naruto's high pitched voice defended his guilty class mate. The girls' lips moved asking him again, but to the same result. Iruka shook his head sorry and focused as hard as he could to make out what she was saying. Turns out she was wondering if he was ok. He smiled reassuringly and nodded, she was a sweet heart. The little brunette skipped back to her desk and sat back down with her group telling them 'Iruka sensei is ok.'

The man stood and stretched his back, "Kids." everyone turned to look at him. "I'll be right back ok? Meko you're in charge." the girl stood up and saluted, Iruka laughed and returned the gesture.

He exited and looked up and down the hall, he had to find his son. Taking a few steps he froze, there was a giggle from behind him and it was familiar. Iruka whirled around in time to see a tuft of blond hair heading around a corner. "Naruto!" In his mind he had never run so fast, his sneakers squeaking as he tuned the corner quickly and darted in the direction he assumed his son had gone. There was another laugh but this one didn't belong to his child, it sounded like Sasuke. If Naruto wouldn't listen maybe Sasuke would. "Sasuke! Come here!"

A few doors opened and some fellow teachers poked their heads out wondering what the fuss was about. Iruka waved their questioning glances off and continued on in his pursuit. Just when he thought he had lost them Sasuke took a step out into the hall and cocked his head as Iruka ran by, his mind rushing to quickly to process that he had found what he was looking for. He took a few more steps before it hi him and he spun around to stare at the young Uchiha, blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing right.

"Iruka?"

"Where Naruto?" the brunette advanced on the boy anger bubbling up in throat, he wanted to scream, if Sasuke knew where Naruto was why wasn't he sharing his information?

"Daddy?" Naruto came out behind Sasuke and waved like nothing had happened.

"Naruto..." Iruka burst out in tears all his worries and rage disappearing in a heart beat, in that moment all that mattered was seeing his son in one piece, and talking to him. "Where did you go?" he wrapped his arms around the blond and sobbed into the top of his head.

"Sorry." Naruto let out a small whimper as he was squeezed. The guilt was slowly building inside him as his father cried, his tears wetting his scalp. "Sorry." he glanced nervously at Sasuke, though not sure what he was looking for. He saw the brunette give a small smile and for some reason it suddenly felt ok, like he wasn't in trouble and he could let it all out. Father and son cried, their emotionally pained sobs filling the hall ways. Sasuke watched as Naruto let it all out, he didn't know why Iruka was crying but it seemed like the pair had a lot of problems that needed working out.

Iruka finally stopped when he realized that the soft gasps filling the hallway weren't his alone. "It's ok baby boy. I was just worried." he held his son at arms length and looked the blond over, "Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded and wiped a stray tear from his father's face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Iruka smiled softly and embraced his son once more. "It's ok, we can talk when we get home. Alright?"

"Ok" Naruto offered a weak smile, he still didn't want to let his dad in but maybe it was time. He turned and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "We have to go to class."

"Oh no! So do I!" Iruka leapt to his feet and took giant steps back towards his class, hopefully everything was still in one piece. "Come on!" he looked back to make sure the two were following him. For the first time he realized that Sasuke was not wearing what he had been that morning. "Sasuke?" Iruka took in the too small navy blue school tshirt that exposed his pale mid drift and the unfortunate pair of orange and yellow plaid shorts. "What are you wearing?"

**Ok so I tried to end it on a smile. and I just thought I'd let you know that I have finally figured out how to bridge the gap between now and the future! I am sooooo happy about it. and thank you for al the reviews! they keep me going, and just like last time I'm going to hold the next chapter hostage until my demands are met muahahaha!**


	7. Moving In

**Alright so I finally figured out how to bridge the gap between childhood and high school :) *pats myself on the back* yay! I hope you continue to read and love my story and REVIEW pleaseeeeeeeeeee **

**moving day**

"Naruto stop that!" Iruka tried to catch the boy but missed as his son hopped into another box, scattering packing peanuts all over the place. "Naru..."

The blond head rose up slowly out of the cardboard container his eyes glistening with mischief as he glared at his father playfully.

"This is the last box." Kakashi shouldered the door open and promptly dropped the box on the carpet.

"It doesn't go there." Iruka forgot about Naruto and the mess he was making for the moment as he went and picked up the package to take it to its proper place, "Could you please try to make Naruto stop?"

Sasuke walked in holding a pillow in the shape of a fan the top half red and the bottom half white, his extinct family's clan symbol. "Naru?" He knew his friend was the one creating the packing peanut disaster in the living room but he was bored and really wanted to get settled in his new room.

"What?" the boy popped up and looked around for his best buddy, accidentally leaning over too far and tumbling out. "Ack!"

"You're a dork." Sasuke walked right past his friend and into their now shared bedroom.

That's right, Kakashi and Sasuke had officially moved in. Iruka was a mess, blushing non stop and fussing over every little thing. Kakashi just laughed and Sasuke just sat there quietly as his father tried to reassure Naruto's dad. The whole thing was weird to him but he was happy he'd be around Naruto all the time, he loved Naruto.

"Am not!" Naruto jumped to his feet and scurried after the Uchiha. "You have to be nice to me or I'm not gonna share my room!"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry dad..." Naruto mumbled under his breath, Iruka had warned him about that, he wasn't supposed to say anything hurtful, he was to be a good roommate to his best friend.

It wasn't that he didn't want Sasuke and Kakashi to live with him it was just, he thought for a second and tried to come up with a reason. It had to be because this was the first room he'd ever had to himself. It was painted _his_ favorite color and _he_ had picked out the new furniture and now _he_ had to share something he had only just gotten used to having. On the plus side that person was Sasuke and there was no one else on the planet he would rather it be.

"Which one is mine?" Sasuke tossed his pillow on the bottom bunk and waited for Naruto's response, but it looked as if the blond was zoned out in a world of his own. He humphed and turned his back to his back to examine the rather hideous orange sheets he'd be sleeping with, at least until he could convince his father to buy less ugly ones. He didn't expect Naruto to run up and jump on him. "Ack!"

The pair fell over forward, Sasuke landed rather ungracefully and started squirming until he realized his friend was hugging him. "Naru?"

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto nuzzled the brunette's shoulder and tightened his hold around the other's chest. He really did love this kid.

The moment lasted for a few minutes too long and Sasuke became uncomfortable with the situation, he wiggled until Naruto slipped off of his back and rolled over to lay next to him. "This is my bed." Sasuke sat up and went to unpack his boxes.

"Ok." Naruto hopped to his feet and scurried up the ladder to his bed, where he sat cross legged and watched the Uchiha unpack. Occasionally he would dictate where Sasuke could put his things and where he couldn't, pouting when he was ignored but smiling when he saw all the toys the brunette had brought along that would now become partly his.

"How's it coming boys?" Iruka walked in carrying two peanut butter sandwiches, each cut into four triangles, and two glasses of milk all carefully balanced in both his hands.

"Fine." Sasuke took his lunch and sat down on the pale orange rug in the middle of the floor.

Naruto jumped down off his bed bounced on Sasuke's and landed a foot in front of his dad, "Yep we're doing great!" he took his sandwich and downed a triangle, "look at all the stuff Sasuke has." he said through a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Naru." Iruka thumped the boy on the head and moved around the room to inspect the new arrangement. Sasuke was actually quite organized which was a welcomed change to Naruto's usual chaos. The closet was tidy, each boy having one side for their clothes. Iruka had had the foresight to move Naruto's dresser into the closet so that there would be more space for the Uchiha's things, but Sasuke had managed to squeeze his in as well. "Did you put this here?"

Sasuke nodded and took another dainty bite of his sandwich, "more room."

Iruka smiled and closed the doors, he turned back round and looked at the neatly stacked boxes f toys, apparently Kakashi was smart enough to instill the desire to be clean in his son when he was young, Naruto hadn't been such a willing listener. The clear containers were stacked against the wall three boxes high, and divided by category; blocks action figures and crafts. And then subdivided into the tupperware; blocks- large legos, small legos, and lincoln logs. Action figures- playmobile, ninjas, and animals. Crafts- pens/ pencils/ markers/ crayons, paper, and glue/ stencils/ misc.

"I'm not that OCD." Kakashi was at the door, watching his lover as he read the labels on the front of the boxes. "That's all him." he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Thank God" Iruka had begun to feel rather guilty for not noticing his boyfriend's compulsion, but since there was none there didn't have to be any guilt and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"You boys all settled in?" Kakashi smirked at his son who had just swallowed the last piece of crust and was wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. It didn't matter that Sasuke was legally his son, the blood running through his veins was Uchiha, so where the man would never have taken small delicate bites of his sandwich the brunette had been groomed from birth to observe manors and proper etiquette. However short the time had been that Sasuke spent with his parents it had left an impression and Kakashi's bitter hope was that the boy would never forget that up bringing.

"Yep." Naruto had long since finished his lunch and was downing his drink, he was eager to play with all the new toys and make a total mess of the way too clean room.

"Good." Kakashi winked at his son who smiled back and took his plate back to the kitchen.

Iruka was going to have to get used to this, a kid that cleaned up after himself and cleared his own plate. "Naruto." the blond was too busy digging through a box of legos to pay attention, "Naruto!" this time his head snapped up and he whirled around to face his dad, the man never yelled.

"What?"

"Take your plate to the kitchen." Iruka crossed his arms and squinted at his son, he meant business.

Naruto cast a questioning glance at Kakashi who shrugged and moved out of the way so the boy could walk past as he did as he was told. "Ok." He wasn't sure why exactly but he could feel a change in the wind, things were definitely going to be different around here.

0.0

"nnn!" Iruka tried to bite his lip and hold back yet another moan but it was too late, the sound had escaped. His nails dug into his headboard in an effort to focus on anything but what was going on behind him. It proved futile as another powerful thrust hit his prostate dead on, he clamped his eyes shut and prayed to god the kids were asleep.

"You're so loud Koi." Kakashi grunted as his lips kissed a hot trail across his lover's shoulder blades. "You'll wake the children."

Iruka whimpered, it was literally the last thing he wanted to do, but it just felt so good he couldn't keep quiet. "hurry...mmmm...up." he could feel Kakshi's lips turn into a smirk against his skin as his pace increased. Iruka's eyes crossed and his jaw fell slack as the pounding to his sweet spot became more and more brutal, Kakashi was an amazing fuck. he was snapped from his daze when two strong hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them out from under him, leaving his upper body to fall forward and his face to bury in his pillow.

Kakashi covered the smaller man's back with his chest pinning the other's arms between their bodies. He leaned down as close as he could to Iruka's ear and started doing what he knew drove the brunette wild, he talked dirty really really dirty. Iruka was moaning and hissing into the pillow as his hips rocked back into Kakashi's movements, the grey haired man had to grab onto the slim waist to slow the movement down or else he'd lose all clarity and let Iruka screw him into oblivion. The same way Kakashi knew that Iruka's weakness was dirty talk, Iruka knew that Kakashi's was getting fucked back.

Iruka pulled his arms free with much effort and reached back to grab a fistful of silver locks, which he tugged at until Kakashi's mouth was covering his in a deep heated kiss. The grip on his waist tightened as he moved his hips in a circle while he bounced back on the man's dick. Their tongues clashed as their bodies did, he couldn't get enough of that taste and feel of being filled. His body was erupting in goosebumps as he reached his climax. A strong found it's way to his weeping erection and began pumping in time with the powerful thrusts, Iruka let out a low wail that vibrated from his chest up through his chest and left his lips tingling.

Kakashi forced their lips backed together and bucked into his lover's tight warm body faster, barely coming out at all and ramming back in as deep as he could. Iruka was clenching up and it made Kakashi want to scream in ecstasy as his member began to pulse and his stomach clenched so tight it hurt. He was at his limit which only made him move rougher slamming in with all his might and jack Iruka off more harshly. His boy friend whimpered helpless as all his sweet spots were assaulted only encouraging Kakashi to keep up the hard work. (pun intended) The grey haired man sucked at the junction of the other's neck, biting when the brunette jerked his hips back but not enough to break skin, though knowing the little kink Iruka was he'd probably get off on it.

"Kashi..." Iruka bit his lip as pleasure ripped through every one of his nerves, "I'm cumming" he hissed in a desperate attempt to keep as quiet as possible.

"Hurry up." Kakashi gave the firm bottom a smack and smirked as his lover moaned and released all over his hand. He felt Iruka's insides clamp down on him and he couldn't hold back anymore, he released his seed and let the tight walls milk him dry.

The couple stay still for a few moments, letting the afterglow wash over them until it was a dull tingle on the edge of their senses. Kakashi collapsed onto his back and brought his lover up to cuddle against his chest. They were sweaty and sticky, a shower was in order but that could wait until Iruka regained the feeling in his legs.

"Bastard..." Iruka nipped playfully at one of Kakashi's pert nipples and smiled softly up at the man that made him so happy, and horny.

"But I'm your bastard." Kakashi stood up and stretched his tenses muscles, he had been on the edge of a charlie horse and thanked his body for not cramping up on him at that particular moment. He gathered up two towels and two robes, everything was a set now. He smiled loving the fact that he could come home to his love every day. "Come on."

The next morning found the four new house mates sitting around the dinner table enjoying a feast of a breakfast. Iruka had risen at the crack of dawn and whipped up waffles, eggs sausage and bacon. They ate in silence as Naruto and Sasuke weren't completely awake yet.

"I think this house is haunted," Sasuke said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"I think you're right." Naruto agreed through a mouthful of eggs.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?" Iruka wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at the boys questioningly, "Why do you say that?"

"There was all this," Sasuke paused for a moment and thought of the best word he could, "moaning, last night."

Kakashi burst out laughing, as Iruka's face filled with blood and his cheeks burned with a blush.

Naruto watched and followed Kakashi's example laughing at his father's red face, this was his life, this was his family.

OK I know this is a little late but blame it on the mayhem I have been experiencing and summer :) the next chapter there will be some serious drama so review lots so I know you're still with me


	8. Knock Knock

**Alright, no excuses I'm late blah blah blah sorry to all like two of you that actually read this story :p I've been thinking about how to word what I want to put in this chapter...haven't really figured it out yet, but maybe it will come to me as I write. BTW thank you to my readers **

Naruto lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head ankles hooked together, as he stared up at the blue sky tracing the outline of any cloud that looked like something to him. From his peripherals he could see the flowers swaying, he loved laying out in Iruka's garden. It was rare that he wanted to be alone, or quiet, but every now and then it felt good to just be still.

"Do you see that one?" he pointed, only to find his entire arm numb having to shake it rather viciously to get the feeling back before continuing the motion. "That one looks like Sasuke's head"

Yes he was talking to the flowers, they were his friends. Normally he would be talking to the Uchiha but the boy was asleep at the moment and Iruka was grading papers, which left the little blond the option of either doing homework or enjoying some alone time. Even at a young age Naruto had shown signs of being a procrastinator so naturally he chose the latter and opted to enjoy a little down time before having to cram for the spelling test that he would be taking the next day. The idea of having to study only to most likely fail put Naruto down so he derailed the train of thought and went back to cloud watching. There was a boy in his class, Shikimaru, who did little other than nap or stare at the sky, Naruto smiled, he'd made more friends than he had ever imagined possible. There was Kiba and Shika and Lee, whom he found even more energetic than himself.

The sound of the gate creaking open interrupted his musings, he assumed it was Kakashi and so ended his quiet conversation with the flowers and rolled over onto his belly to get a look at the man his father was so deeply in love with. However who he thought would be there and who was actually there were not the same person. This guy was tall and lanky like Kakashi but his hair was long and black, tied back at the nape of his neck and Naruto couldn't help but notice that this male held an amazing resemblance to Sasuke. But he didn't give off the same comforting atmosphere, even from his place at least thirty feet away this man made the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stand up.

He stayed low in the grass, the flowers coming up high enough that his body would be hidden from view, as long as someone hadn't been looking for him too hard. Naruto watched the man walk with measured steps up to the front door where he raised his hand and knocked on the wood. For some reason Naruto's heart sank, this man was no good and, even though he didn't know this man he could tell he brought a bad news bomb.

Iruka answered the door wondering who it could be, not that it was late or that he didn't get the occasional visitor but most of the time his company would call ahead of time. Who he saw standing outside was a stranger, but he looked familiar at the same time. He couldn't be that old, maybe fifteen sixteen tops, but he held his shoulders square and immediately met Iruka's eyes when the door swung open. The brunette's stared at each other for a solid ten seconds before Iruka remembered someone was supposed to say something.

"Can I help you?"

Without a moment of hesitation the teen answered, "I'm here to speak with Sasuke Uchiha. I've been told he now lives here with his adoptive father."

It was Iruka's turn to speak immediately, "He's not here," this guy gave him the creeps. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The other brunette did not respond, he turned on his heels and walked back down the path. About half way back to the street he paused and turned his head slowly until his eyes locked with the little boy who had been hiding since he'd come through the little white gate. His eyes turned steely and he continued on his way.

Naruto shivered the man's eyes were a lot like Sasuke's but they held a malicious gleam to them and it made Naruto's stomach churn. He wanted to look away but he couldn't, his whole body was frozen and for a split second he feared he'd never move again. But then the man freed him from and walked the rest of the way to the front gate, he did not pause again instead turned right and walked briskly up the side walk. The blond's breaths came in quick shallow breaths, he couldn't say why but that man scared the crap out of him. Without another moment of hesitation Naruto leapt to his feet and made a mad dash to the front door, where Iruka was staring into space.

"Daddy!"

"Naruto what are you doing out there? COme in here now" of course by the time the words left his mouth his son was already sprinting past him and into the living room.

"Who was that?" Naruto was physically shaken by the stranger's odd appearance.

"I don't know, but if he ever comes back here I want you to come inside as quickly as possible, or stay as far away from his as possible." he busied himself with checking over his child, as if the Sasuke look alike might have taken a detour to molest his son. Seeing no signs of injury, even though he knew there wouldn't be any, he sat down heavily on the couch and massaged his temples.

"I thought Sasuke was taking a nap" Naruto looked at his father confused.

"He is." Iruka was still distraught and answered absentmindedly.

"But you told the man..." Naruto was cut off.

"I didn't know who he was Naru, I couldn't just tell him...why don't you go take a nap, and when you get up we can do some studying."

Naruto grumbled but made his way to his room none the less. Sure enough there was Sasuke still asleep on the bottom bunk, completely oblivious to the mini almost disaster. The blond sighed and did a quick change into his favorite pajamas, the pants of which were decorated with mini steaming bowls of noodles and the shirt had a large smiling ramen cup in the middle of it. His precious froggie sleep hat finished the outfit and he climbed up into his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Iruka sat where Naruto had left him, rewinding time in his head so that he could get another look at the man who had been standing on his stoop not five minutes ago. Even though the stranger was gone his stomach was still tied in knots and his fingers were itching to dial 911. He hoped Kakashi got back soon, after all Sasuke was his son and anyone inquiring about the boy would have to go through him. As if on cue Kakashi walked through the door dropping his lunch box on the ground and smiling warmly at his lover.

"Hello my little dolphin" he closed the distance between them and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. "Is something bothering you?"

"A kid came by the house not too long ago, he was looking for Sasuke?"

Kakashi shrugged not thinking anything of it and walked toward the kitchen, picking his discarded bag as he passed it. "Someone from the school? Did he get in a fight or something?"

Iruka gaped, how could Kakashi not be taking this seriously? Then again he hadn't seen the teen ager so how could he? "No, he just asked about him, and he knew he had been adopted." Still the gray haired man was showing no signs of concern so Iruka opted to share the most disturbing detail. "He looked exactly like Sasuke!" he hadn't meant to yell so he slapped a hand over his mouth as if that would make up for it.

Kakashi's back went rigid and his jaw looked like it was wired shut. He stood paralyzed as he processed the information, finally he blinked and spoke. "What was his name?"

The air in the kitchen turned almost deadly, "He...he didn't say."

"But he looked like Sasuke? How much like Sasuke?" Kakashi whirled around and pinned Iruka with a harsh stare. "Tell me!" when the brunette hesitated he found himself pinning his lover against the wall, fingers gripping the other man's shoulders painfully tight.

"Kakashi!" Iruka was scared, he'd never seen his partner so tense and angry, it shook him to his core.

"Daddy?" Naruto was running to the kitchen after hearing his father's panicked shriek, the yelp had also woken Sasuke up who was hot on his heels as they rushed towards the sound.

The two entered the room to see their dads in a strange position, and Kakashi looked angry, very angry. Sasuke rushed over and grabbed a handful of his father's shirt giving it a powerful tug that snapped the man out of his rage. Naruto immediately stood in front of his father when the gap between the two grown ups widened and he could squeeze in, he took up a protective stance and grit his teeth. Sasuke didn't stop pulling on his dad's shirt, pulling him backwards until they were half way across the room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke stood in front of his father the same way Naruto was.

There was a long pause in which the boys examined the other's father's faces. "Don't worry about it. Sasuke go pack a bag, we're going on vacation."

"What?" Naruto shrieked in outrage, "What about us?" he turned and looked at Iruka only to see that his father looked confused.

"Kakashi...can we talk?"

"No." the older man walked out of the kitchen, dragging a reluctant Sasuke behind him.

"I don't want to go without Naru!" Sasuke fought against his dad's hold. "I'm not going!"

"Stop it Sasuke!" Kakashi shot the boy a half assed glare and put him in his room, "Do as I say."

Sasuke stood his ground with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to go along with it that was for sure. Iruka came up behind his dad and laid a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi flinched and pulled away. Sasuke wasn't sure how to take the situation so he waited for Naruto to make an appearance, grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him into their room and slammed the door.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Naruto hugged himself and searched his friend's face for an answer.

"I don't know, pack a bag." Sasuke grabbed his spider man back pack and his two favorite ninja toys stuffing them into front pocket and zipping it shut. He rushed to the closet and pulled down three shirts and four pairs or shorts, then to the dresser to grab a few pair of underwear and a couple pairs of socks. He snatched his sweater off the end of the bed and tied it around his waist. He thought for a moment and then put his hands on his hips, yep he had everything he needed.

"What are you doing?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and batted his long eyelashes.

"I said get a bag, we have to leave."

"But you are leaving, you're going on a vacation and Kakashi said me and Iruka aren't going." the blond was genuinely confused at his friend's actions, what was he so worked about about?

..."Kakashi, what's going on?" Iruka was hugging himself rather tightly desperately trying to make sense of the situation, it was all happening so fast. He was completely helpless as he watched Kakashi sloppily pack his bags, shrugging off Iruka's attempts to soothe him.

"I have to go, I'm sorry but I have to go." Kakashi dumped the rest of his sock drawer into the pack and sat on it, forcing it closed.

"But, where are you going?" Iruka plopped down on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why can't me and Naruto come?"

"Because you just can't."

"But why?"

..."But why?" Naruto looked down at the bag Sasuke had packed for him and back up into the Uchiha's eyes. This was all getting too strange, he could hear things being shuffled around in their fathers' room and raised voices. And here he was with a packed suit case in his hand and no idea why, or where he was going to go.

"Because it's not a vacation!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and resorted to raising his voice. "if I go I wont come back!"

It felt like he had been slapped across the face, Naruto physically recoiled from the words. "But...why?"

"I don't know why, but I know that that's what will happen."

..."But I don't understand why." Iruka leapt to his feet and grabbed hold of his lover's shoulders, "talk to me."

"I could lose him Iruka!"

There was silence, as if they were both processing what was just said. "Who was that guy?"

"My guess, Itachi or Madara Uchiha. Either way, I have to go, I have to get him away from this from them"

Kakashi gently removed his boyfriend and took a step back, their eyes met for a moment and in that second they both knew there was no changing this. Iruka sighed and wiped at the tears that were already starting to spill. "What can I do?"

They were all standing in the living room, the adults facing the children. Sasuke had a death grip on Naruto's hand and was refusing to let go. "I wont leave Naru!"

Kakashi dropped to one knee and looked his son in the eye, "I told you it's just a vacation, we'll be back."

"How long?" Sasuke took a step back and pulled Naruto with him.

"Not that long, just a week, tops. I promise we'll be back." Kakashi silently pleaded with his child, they had to leave before the guy from earlier came back.

"Promise?" Sasuke's grip loosened.

"I swear." Kakashi held out his hand and waited.

Sasuke stared at the offered hand, he was skeptical of course, there was something going on and it would come to the surface eventually, but until then he would have to trust his father. He had no other choice. He let go of Naruto and went to stand by the door, as if on cue there was a knock on the door. He acted like he had a million times before, turning the handle and swinging the entrance open.

"Hello little brother."

Yes! I think that was a pretty good cliff hanger, yes no maybe so? let me know sorry it took so long to update, as always.


	9. Forget Me Knots

**Yea I'm late what else is new? I got to tell you guys the lack of reviews is majorly depressing and makes me feel totally unmotivated...but I do want to thank the very few people who did leave me little love notes so for you and you alone I will update.**

_"Hello little brother."_

The silence stretched on forever as each person inside the house scrutinized the intruder. He was tall for his age which the adults assumed was about 12 or 13, with black hair that came down past his narrow shoulders. In any other circumstance he would have been regarded as a very beautiful young man, but at that moment he looked like the devil. Sasuke was confused, hadn't his father said that he had no other family that it was just the two of them? If that was true, then who was this guy? Did Kakashi lie? Why would he lie? it didn't make sense for him to be dishonest to his one and only son. Sasuke felt betrayed, and alone in his confusion he needed Naruto. He reached out grabbed his friend's hand and tugged him over to him.

Naruto fidgeted, he didn't know what the big deal was, so Sasuke had a brother who cared? "What's your name!" He hopped in front of the other three and waved to the stranger. A hand landed on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze, pulling him back against strong legs. He looked up and saw that is was Kakashi, the man's face was drawn tight with concern, and anger?

"Can we help you?" when it became obvious that Kakashi was not going to say anything, Iruka appointed himself the spokesperson of the group.

"Forgive me," the stranger bowed, "My name is Itachi Uchiha and," he made a gesture with an upturned palm towards his brother, "I have come to collect my brother."

Another drawn out moment of silence before Iruka cleared his throat and did the only thing he could think of, he stepped aside and ushered 'Itachi' inside. He ignored the scowl Kakashi was shooting him and guided the teen to the couch, his curiosity growing with every passing second the kid was in his house.

"You're going to have to be more clear" Iruka sat down across from his guest and patted his lap for Naruto to come over and join him. But the boy was being held closely by Sasuke, who in a rare display of P.A. had his arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders a possessive glint in his eye. It would have made Iruka nervous but seeing the strange look in the Uchiha's eyes calmed his uneasiness, just this once it was ok.

Itachi cleared his throat and sat down on the couch with his back perfectly straight, "I've come to collect my little brother."

"You can't take him." Kakashi seemed to have recovered and was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his shoulders squared.

"Of course not," Itachi brushed at invisible dirt on his pant leg and met the grey haired man's eyes. "I don't intend to 'take' him from you, you're going to give him to me."

Sasuke tried to comprehend what was going on but he couldn't understand what these people were talking about. Were they talking about trading him for something? Like he was a toy or some kind of pet? Either way he wasn't leaving Naruto, where ever he was going his best friend would be by his side. He remembered that he had his bag packed and Naruto was in his arms, all they had to do was run. He'd wait for his dad to move and then they'd make a break for it.

"You think I'm just going to hand him over to you? After what you did?" Kakashi took a step forward feeling the need to put himself in between his son and the threat.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, making his long jet black hair fall over his shoulder, "What did I do Mr..." he trailed off unsure of what name should be in the blank.

"None of your god damn business, you have no business being here, you're not taking Sasuke so get the hell out." Kakashi pointed an accusing finger at the teen and jerked his thumb towards the door.

Itachi smirked and tucked the stray strands of hair behind his ear. "Like I said, I don't intend to take him, perhaps if we could talk in private you'd understand better what I am trying to say."

Kakashi's jaw wanted to drop open, he couldn't believe he was being talked down to be a teenager, and what was more he was already screaming and cursing but it was having no effect on the boy. Who the hell did this brat think he was? He had the audacity to just waltz into someone else's house and be a condescending prick. If he thought this kind of behavior was acceptable he had another thing coming, then again if Kakashi was to step out of himself and look at the situation Itachi was the one acting like an adult. But he didn't care to think about that now all he wanted was this jerk our of his house so that he and his son could go on living their lives.

Iruka stepped in once again when his lover failed to find his voice. "I don't think it would be wise for the two of you to be alone." He threw in a chuckle that came out more nervous than he had wanted it to but brushed it off and cleared his throat. "I have to ask, why now?" Yes it wasn't the more pressing question rattling around in his brain but he had to tone it down for fear of scaring the Uchiha off, though he highly doubted anything could scary the kid.

"May I ask who you are?"

Iruka wasn't sure if telling the man that he and Kakashi were gay would help their case so he opted to keep it a secret "I'm a friend of the family, and this is my house."

Itachi's eyes took on a knowing shine, "I see, you two are partners? How very...new age of you." he picked at the none existent dirt under his nails. "If you must know, it has taken me a while to track down my brother, not that the adoption agency was helpful in the least."

Sasuke had heard enough, he accepted that this new person was most likely related to him, the physical similarities were obvious and there was no denying it. But it didn't matter to him, Kakashi was his only family that he knew and cared about. If he was going to go, now was the time, Kakashi was far enough away from the door and Iruka was engaged in a conversation with the stranger. He leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear. "Don't say anything, we are leaving."

The blond had been thoroughly intrigued with what the adults were saying, Kakashi was fuming and Iruka looked desperate to keep everything peaceful. When Sasuke spoke to him it startled him out of his thoughts, he'd almost forgot his best friend was holding him. Then he was being told to be quiet and tugged towards the door, he realized no one had closed it how terribly forgetful of them. He looked back once, scanning the room as he was pulled out the door, his eyes met Itachi's and a shiver shot down his spine.

It wasn't until they reached the street that Naruto remembered they were running away. He watched the back pack Sasuke was carrying bounce up and down as they ran, to where he didn't know. His mind was still back at his house, with Iruka and that weird guy that had stirred up so much trouble. The man had seen them why hadn't he stopped them? He wondered how long it would take his dad to notice their disappearance, he was scared the man would have a panic attack, it didn't take much to set him off.

-"If you'll excuse me, Kakashi we will be in touch." Itachi stood up and nodded to each man. He'd given the kids enough time to put some distance between them and the house. It would be easier to et to Sasuke without his adopted father in the way. Sure he had to divulge a little more information than he planned but nothing to really give him away. He'd get his brother back if it was the last thing he did.

Kakashi went rigid as the boy got closer to him, in his mind a thousand scenarios involving the teen's death whirled around his mind. He could so easily reach out and strangle him, or knock him out cut him up and bury him, or grab the lamp and smash him over the head and then stab him with the shards. His hands began to tremble as the possibilities multiplied, so much so that he began to feel dizzy and had to stuff his hands in his pockets.

"It was lovely to meet you Iruka." Itachi bowed and turned on his heels hot footing it down the walk way to the street where he would call a car and pick up the search for the two juveniles.

Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled ridding him self of the dark thoughts that were clouding his brain. Iruka stood up and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Kakashi sighed and rested his forehead on his lover's, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Iruka smiled softly and peeked up from under his eyebrows. "I understand."

The calm lasted for a short moment until Kakashi groaned and held Iruka at arms length, "We still have to go."

Iruka pouted but nodded none the less, his heart was aching but he knew that if ever he had to make the choice between his lover or Naruto being taken away from him, he'd do whatever it took to keep his son safe by his side. "I know."

"I love you." Kakashi held the man close and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back."

"I love you too. We'll be together again." he honestly felt like a school girl saying such silly things but he believed them.

"Come on Sasuke." he turned around and frowned, "Sasuke?"

-They didn't talk, they just ran and ran and ran. It was getting dark by the time they reached the park, Naruto could just make out the outline of the slide. He hated the dark, he'd spent too much time locked in closets to enjoy the night. Sasuke was still clutching his hand, their palms were sweating but still they didn't let go.

"Are we staying here?"

"Yea." Sasuke looked at the blond for the first time since they'd left the house, the boy looked scared. "Don't worry, we can find a better place tomorrow."

Naruto tried to smile but the idea of his dad forced the corners of his mouth down in a frown. They walked to the slide and Sasuke sat down on the bottom of it, pulling Naruto into his lap. It wasn't cold but the Uchiha felt the need to hold his friend. He didn't know where they would go tomorrow but he knew that as long as he had Naruto he'd have the drive to carry on. Just as his eyes were adjusting to the dark and he could see the outline of Naruto's face, headlines made his eyes dilate and he was blind for a minute. The lights stayed on and the boys turned their heads to try and make out who had just arrived.

"Hello little brother." Itachi got out of the back seat and leaned against the hood. "I've come to collect you and your little friend."

At the thought of home Naruto hopped up and ran to the car. He needed to go home and maybe they could talk some sense into Kakashi and the man would choose to stay. He didn't know if he'd be able to spend the night out in the dark with no night light and no promise of seeing his dad in the morning.

"Well hello there." Itachi dropped down to the blond's eye level. "You want to go home?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, he kept smiling until he felt a hand on his wrist jerking him backwards. "Don't go near him!" Sasuke spun the boy back accidentally making his friend stumble and trip. But he didn't notice, he was locked in a glaring contest with his 'brother'.

"You've almost got the trade mark Uchiha glare down." Itachi smirked and beckoned his brother closer. "A little bit of time with me and you'll perfect it in no time."

"I'm not going with you." Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest and growled.

"You really don't want to?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "I could tell you about your past, our mother and father."

"Kakashi is my dad." the youngest Uchiha spat out.

"He is now, but he wasn't always. We had a dad one that looked like us. We had a whole family, a big one."

Sasuke wanted to say no but idea that he once had a mother and a full family excited him. He had longed for it like any child would. "You're lying."

Itachi had anticipated this, he reached into the pocket of his shirt and withdrew a picture of their family. "I wouldn't lie to you little brother."

Sasuke snatched the picture and used the car's head lights to examine the faces. His heart swelled, in the picture was a man that looked like him, he was tall and strong with a fancy business suit on. And there was Itachi too in an outfit like the one he was wearing now, he was younger but still tall. And a woman with a bright smile and dark hair and shining green black eyes like his. Sasuke's eyes widened, he was there too, just a baby but he was there, standing between the woman's legs holding onto one of her fingers. He wanted to cry, he wanted to smile and frown but more than that he wanted to remember.

"I promise I'll tell you everything. Come with me." Itachi stood up and extended his hand to his brother.

Sasuke hesitated before handing the picture back to his _brother_, he'd have to get used to saying that, and extended his hand.

"Sasuke?"

Said boy froze and withdrew his hand that had almost touched his brother's. He turned to see the blond had gotten up to his knees and was staring at him, the lights making his eyes glow in the dark. He'd forgotten, just like that he'd forgotten the boy who, just minutes ago, had been the only thing he needed in the world. Guilty made his eyes water and he rushed over to help his friend to his feet. He wrapped the smaller boy in a hug and took a deep whiff of his hair.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his best friend and squeezed. "I want to go home." When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto went rigid. "Sasuke...are you going to come home?"

Sasuke held his friend away from him and looked him in the eye. "Naruto I want to know about my family."

"But Kakashi is your family, me and Iruka are your family!" Naruto shoved the brunette away from him. "You have to come home!"

"Don't worry Naruto we are going to go back." Itachi could see his brother wavering and he had to get control back.

"Promise?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with hope shining in his eyes. "You'll come home?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then back to Naruto. "We can go home but I'm going to go with Itachi for a while. I'll be back."

Naruto couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "You can't leave! You can't!"

Sasuke tried to hug him again but the blond pulled away, "I'll come back, I swear!" he thought fast. "Look!" he pulled off his back pack and grabbed his GI Joe that had yet to be opened. Next to the action figure there were two dime sized pieces of thick red plastic with the Konoha symbol etched into them. "As long as you have this I promise I'll be back." He ripped the box open and handed one of the small chips to his friend.

Naruto accepted the token and examined it. "Like a forget me knot?"

"Yes!" Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's and looked at him. "I promise I'll be back It wont be long."

"Very good" Itachi clapped his hands together and opened the back door for the boys to slide in.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to take a step towards the car before following. He let Naruto go in first, and then he took the middle seat followed by Itachi who closed the door after them. Sasuke held Naruto's hand and sighed when the boy leaned over and rested his head on the youngest Uchiha's shoulder. What a long day it had been.

"Are you boys thirsty?" Itachi reached into the small fridge that was in the car and pulled out two miniature bottles of water. He unscrewed them and handed the liquid to the kids. They both drank until the containers were empty. Itachi counted down in his head, by the time he reached ten the boys were asleep. "That was easy. Go back to the house you picked me up in front of, we'll drop the blond one off and then well head home." The driver nodded and they were off.

"Oh what a long day little brother, you have no idea how much trouble I went through to find you and now that you're here our lives will change. We'll get our revenge and take over the family business." Itachi ran his hands through his brother's hair, "I'll take care of you little brother."

**Not as dramatic an ending as I had hoped but I updated! and yes Itachi drugged them in the end, ok review and there you go thanks for reading.**


	10. Flash Forward

**OMG! First off thank you so much for all the review love! It made my day a couple times over so thank you so much for that. Second I am super excited for this chapter because it's _the crossover _DUN DUN DUN! Meaning that we are going from little Sasuke and Naruto to teenage Sasuke and Naruto. I'm not sure yet but it's possible that I'm going to have Naruto paired up with someone else in the beginning, like I said I'm not sure but just be warned that it is a possibility. Also in the last chapter the little red tokens they that Sasuke gave Naru, in case it wasn't clear, it's the Konoha symbol imprinted in it but I didn't know how to describe it so yeah just to clear it up. :) And Now On With The Show!**

**(I wrote that two days ago and then my inspiration totally fizzled but I got a pretty good line in my head and I can't wait to write it down) **

It was a shame, a crying shame. After all these years, the time they had spent together, the bond they had built was equal to shit now. It really was a pity they had made a life together, there had been tears and laughter, heated arguments and heartfelt apologies but now none of that mattered. The days they had spent skipping down the sidewalks and frolicking in the meadows rolling in the flowers... wait. They had never done any of that, and right now all that mattered was chopping off the man's head and serving it up on a silver platter to the vultures.

The older Uchiha didn't seem privy to the death vibes his younger brother was sending his way so he continued on with his mission. The task in question was the same one he assigned himself every morning; ripping his brother out of bed in the most aggravating way possible. He was currently ripping the blankets off his sibling's body and tossing them out of reach, naturally that wasn't cruel enough so to add a little extra malice he had turned the A/C down to an icy 58 degrees earlier. He of course was bundled up in a turtle neck and a wool coat with two pairs of sweat pants and three pairs of socks on. He sniggered to himself as Sasuke's body was torn from its toasty cocoon and exposed to the frigid air.

Sasuke growled and begrudgingly opened his eyes, his skin was covered in goosebumps and had started shivering. A quick glance outside proved he was right in assuming it couldn't be winter already. No this was just his brother, soon to be deceased, was being his usual prick self. When it seemed the last bit of warmth had been sapped from his body he sat up and glared at Itachi, a mistake, the elder Uchiha reached behind him and snatched away his pillows tossing them to join his covers on the floor.

"Good morning little brother!"

Upon further scrutiny Sasuke discovered that it was, in fact, not a good morning. The sun was barely up but already the brunette could tell it was going to be a terrible day. Not because of what the weather might bring or any kind of job he might have to do with in the next 24 hours. No it was going to be a miserable time because today he was moving and that meant Itachi would be with him every where he went, they would be forced to work together. In all honesty he still wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why they were moving. Their town house was more than comfortable, a two story building where there was plenty of space between the two brothers. He also didn't know where he was going, Itachi' being the maniacal genius that he was knew that if he kept it a secret there would be less resistence from his younger brother.

Itachi leaned closer and smiled inches from Sasuke's face, "We have to get started little brother or we wont make out appointment with the realtor."

Sasuke froze. "What do you mean realtor? We are moving but we don't even have a house to move into?" as much as he liked to say he had no 'buttons' to be pushed his present temper tantrum would prove other wise, dam Itachi and his ability to piss him off.

"Little brother I thought you'd like to be part of the selection process." Itachi pouted, he was quite the drama queen when he wanted to be.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Hn."

Itachi put his hands on his hips and looked around, "Well your room is a mess so I suggest you start here and I'll start in the kitchen."

Sasuke grit his teeth, 'duh I'm going to start here' he ignored his brother's presence until the man went away. He was seventeen years old he could pack up his own room without 'adult' supervision. The clock was flashing 6:30 and Sasuke groaned, he didn't mind being up at that time but he usually liked waking up on his own having a warm cup of tea with some toast and then starting his day. But he could hear Itachi down in the kitchen already pulling pots and pans from the cupboard and starting to pack them away. If Sasuke went down there now he'd be shooed away with no food and no tea, so what was the point? He let out a deep breath and stretched out his limbs, which were still heavy from sleep. There really had to be a way to kill Itachi without anyone finding out.

~8:00 A.M~

The banging on the door wouldn't stop, the noise just got louder and faster it got to the point he thought the wood would splinter. Part of him felt guilty that he was making the man fuss over him so much, the other three fourths of him was far too comfortable to get up and unlock the door. Another minute went by and finally the man stopped and walked away, there was a moment of silence and then a loud bang resounded through out the house. The boy jumped up out of bed and rushed out into the hall way only to stop short and stare wide eyed at his father. The brunette was just standing there with his arms crossed across his chest, a smug look painted on his face. Naruto looked down and saw that the man had went and grabbed the silver ware drawer from the kitchen came back and dropped it on the ground.

Naruto brought his hand up to slap his forehead with his palm, he fell for it again. "Dammit."

"Good morning Naru darling." Iruka smiled warmly at his son's disgruntled pout. He held up the key that fit Naruto's lock proving it would be pointless to try and fortify himself in his room again.

"Fine!" the blond stomped back to his bed and plopped down tugging off his froggy sleeping cap and laying it down on his pillow. "I'm up! Happy now." He snatched the single earring off his night table and hooked it through his ear, playing with the little red coin before he got up and grabbed his towel.

Iruka blew him a kiss and busied himself with cleaning up the cutlery up off the hall rug, he'd have to run it through the dish washer again but at least Naruto was up. "See you in 15 for breakfast, hurry up."

Naruto silently mimicked his dad's words scrunching up his face in distaste, he was not a morning person. His feet felt like they were set in cement as he trudged to the bathroom if he didn't know better he would have sworn the pictures on the walls were laughing at him, but that was just his imagination. The tile floor was cold and he wanted to go back and curl up in his soft warm bed more than before, but that was pointless because his dad would smell his son's comfort and be there in a split second to ruin it. He turned the dial and the cold water made his hand snap back to bury its self in his sleep shirt. He zoned out for what seemed like a second but when he blinked himself back to the present the water had turned hot and steamed up the mirrors. He hated mornings.

Naruto washed and dressed in his school uniform, a pair of ironed khaki pants and a black short sleeved polo shirt with the school's logo on the right breast, and headed for the dining room. He could smell the eggs, bacon and toast before he saw it and his mouth started to water, suddenly he was incredibly hungry. The blond slid into his chair and took a deep breath, his eyes popped open when his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of fresh coffee. His hands were wrapped around the cup before his brain even registered that he had moved.

"Thank you."

Iruka smiled and sat down across from his son, "Eat, you'll be late for school." he sprinkled some salt over his own eggs and dug in.

Naruto closed his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest inhaling the heavenly aroma of his cup of joe, it was the only thing keeping him awake. The rest of the meal passed in silence, Iruka finished his plate but Naruto just drank his coffee and nibbled on his toast, the hunger that he'd felt at first disappeared and all he wanted to finish was his delicious life giving coffee. There was a knock on the door and Iruka hopped up to answer it. When he came back into the dining room Neji Hyuuga was behind him.

"Hello." Neji smirked and nodded towards the blond.

"Hey." Naruto put his feet back on the ground and his cup back on the table, it'd been empty for a few minutes but he'd held on to it in the hopes that it would spontaneously refill itself.

"Are you ready?" Neji offered his hand to the sitting teen.

Naruto smiled and snatched a piece of bacon before accepting the other's hand. "Yep."

Neji pulled the blond into his chest and laid a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Good, I can't be late."

"Yea, yea you and your perfect attendance." Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled away from his boyfriend. He went over and kissed his dad on the cheek, "See you later."

"Have a good day pumpkin." Iruka chuckled when Naruto blushed a little.

The pair walked to Neji's car and climbed into the back seat. Naruto let his head fall on the brunette's shoulder and his eyes instantly shut. The car's gentle rocking was lulling him back to sleep and if it hadn't been for the chaste kiss placed on his lips he would have passed out yet again. Instead the contact brought him out of his half conscious state and he was fully alert in a split second. Neji was pulling him into his lap and wrapping his strong arms around Naruto's slim waist. The blond leaned into the embrace and let his eyes fall shut as he was kissed again. Neji's lips were soft and warm and his tongue tasted like cappuccino when it invaded his mouth. He moaned and put a hand on each of the Hyuuga's cheeks to keep his head in place while Naruto sucked the teen's tasty organ until the flavor was gone.

Neji had to practice the self restraint he had been taught all his life, he put his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder and gently pushed him back. He found it even harder to stick to his resolve when the blond whimpered and tried to get closer again. It drove him wild how his lover mewled and clung to him, no one else had ever made him feel so wanted and it drove him crazy. If it hadn't been for his strict training in self control he would have given in to his desires the first time he had heard Naruto moan. Speaking of which the other teen was currently latched on to his neck and was alternating between sucking and biting the sensitive skin there. His body was tingling all over, and a certain part of his body was beginning to react, and that would just not do.

"Naruto." His voice was stern, borderline icy. "We're almost to the school."

Naruto nodded as if he had been paying attention to their traveling time, in reality of course he had not. "So?" It wasn't his fault that Neji had kept him awake or had put him in his lap, in fact it was the Hyuuga's, so let him suffer.

"I can't walk in like this." He left the comment open ended letting the blond decide whether he meant the hard on growing in his trousers or the hickeys that were now littering his neck.

Naruto groaned and climbed off his boyfriend's lap, he was starting to think that they'd never go all the way. Albeit he didn't want his first time to be in the back of a town car but still he was a hormone driven teen and didn't want to break up with the guy because his needs weren't being met.

They arrived and rushed to their classes making it there on time, just barely. At lunch they sat together and then went their separate ways for the second half of the day. Neji drove him home where Naruto declined his offer to study together, they parted with a chaste kiss and Naruto spent the rest of his day in his bed thinking about his relationship.

~4:36 P.M.~

Sasuke stood by the door giving the empty walls a final look over. All the boxes were in the moving truck and Itachi was outside arguing with driver over whether or not he should be allowed to drive. The youngest Uchiha leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath. He couldn't say that he was attached to the place but it had served as a good head quarters for him. The past two years here had flown by, he and his brother had taken down the Uchiha hierarch, their uncle, and named themselves the new head of the Uchiha company and the fortune that was rightfully theirs. Now they were off on a new adventure, and knowing Itachi there would be some kind of hostile take over or business meetings. He had a new house, a new school and new 'friends' in his near future.

"Ready?" Itachi came up behind him and leaned against the other side of the door frame.

"Tell me where we're going." Sasuke fingered the small red token that hung from a chain around his neck, a nervous habit he had developed over the years.

"Oh fine you drug it out of me." Itachi put on a display like he was defeated and draped an arm over his forehead. "Konoha little brother, our next business venture and the home of our clan."

**Ok so there you go :) PLEASE REVIEW! Yes Naruto is with Neji but they haven't come close to having sex. Neji is rich and all that Naruto and Iruka are in the same place, same house. Haven't decided where Kakashi is yet but he'll be in the next chapter. Also! Their ages, I'm not sure how much older Itachi is than Sasuke but Sasuke is 17 almost 18 and Naruto just turned 17 Neji is almost 18 too they are in different grades if you have questions please ask! xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Needs Some Work

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They were the best and most I've ever received for this story! Love you guys :) Obviously since this story is classified as 'sasunaru' Naruto and Neji will break up. In this chapter: I hope to have Sasuke and Naruto meet but at the same time I'm going to be getting Sas into his new house and touch on where Kakashi is.**

His head felt like it was about to implode, no explode, it didn't matter which way it went but it was going to be messy. He wouldn't be feeling any of his current discomfort if it hadn't been for the dam bartender that had shaken him awake. His eyes were desperately trying to adjust in the dim lit space, but it was proving more than difficult with all the smoke and minimal light streaming in through the one window. He groaned and sat up, instantly regretting the movement when stars danced in front of his eyes and his head threatened to fall off.

"Come on old man, I let you pass out for a while now get up and get out."

"I no old man." Kakashi raked a hand through his prematurely grey hair, and ran his palm down his face. "Where's ma mask?"

"Around your neck, dumbass." The bartender rolled his eyes and jerked his thumb in the direction of the door, "Get out."

Kakashi frowned, this little shit was going to get his ass beat if he didn't start showing his elder some respect. "Watch it." It didn't come out as threatening as he had hoped but in his less than sober mind his voice still held a threatening edge.

"Let me get you some help." The young man motioned over one of the big burly men that stood by the front door.

The next thing Kakashi knew he was sitting on the curb, he blinked in confusion before his mind finally cleared enough to realize he had just been kicked out. His head was still pounding and his vision was still blurry, in all honesty he had no idea where he was. He'd been wandering around for over a decade, he was suffering from a case of 'round and round I go, where I stop no body knows.' A tear slipped down his cheek as a stray thought flitted across his hazy mind, Kakashi was home sick. He missed the peaceful life that he'd had, his son his lover his house his job, all of it. He wished he had invented that time machine he'd thought of when he was high a month ago. But the next morning he couldn't remember the schematics he had drawn up in his head the night before, should have written it down, dam.

His dark eyes went skyward, it was dark. He'd need to find a place to stay for the night, it would help if he knew which town he was. A man passed by on the sidewalk behind him Kakashi lifted his arm and signaled for the stranger to stop, "Where am I?"

The man cocked his head to the side and took a calculating look at the grey haired fool sitting on the cement. "Konoha. You alright stranger?"

"Konoha." Kakashi let the word roll off his tongue, tasting it, it seemed familiar. "Iruka?"

The stranger shrugged and nodded, "He's around here some where. Not really sure exactly where though."

Kakashi really wished he wasn't drunk, he'd be able to remember exactly where his ex-boyfriend's cottage was. But his mind was muddled and for the life of him he couldn't recall any information about his life before.

"Can I help you find some where to stay?" The man crouched down so that he was eye level with Kakashi, "You look familiar."

Kakashi's body swayed back and forth, he could feel the darkness creeping into his system. It was clawing it's way up from his heavy limbs to his chest and slowly up to his head. The last thing he saw was the stranger's shoulder coming closer and then a sharp pain ringing through his skull, then blackness.

~Passed out~

Iruka knocked on his son's door, it was still early in the evening a time Naruto usually liked to be out and about with his friends. For the past few days the blond had become increasingly depressed, something completely out of character for the usually spunky teen. Neji hadn't stayed to study or come over to dinner, if Iruka had to guess he'd say there was trouble in paradise.

"Naruto?"

The door opened slowly and Naruto's puffy red eyes peaked out at him. "What?"

"baby boy," Iruka's heart constricted and he wanted desperately to go find the Hyuuga brat and strangle him, but his child needed him more and he pushed the door open to wrap around the boy's shaking shoulders. "What happened?"

"Neji doesn't love me!" Naruto slumped against his dad's chest and sobbed.

Iruka's breath hitched, his first thought being that the young couple had slept together and now Neji was blowing his son off. Of course his second theory was that the blond was being over dramatic, something that the blond _was_ known for.

"What do you mean?" Iruka lead his son to the bed and sat down pulling Naruto's head into his lap where he combed his fingers through the golden strands. "Tell me what happened."

It was here that Naruto hesitated, he couldn't tell his father that he was worried about Neji's dedication because the brunette wasn't making a move to have sex with him. He knew his dad would flip out and put him on house arrest. So he had to lie, but what else could he say about Neji, the kid was a good boyfriend he was kind and attentive, of course there was the lack of PDA.

"He doesn't talk about me to his parents." Naruto closed his eyes and realized it was true. He and the brunette had been dating for close to six months and Neji had never invited him over for dinner or to meet his folks, was the Hyuuga ashamed?

Iruka girt his teeth and sighed heavily, it would take all his self control not to find the little brunette prick and slit his throat. "Naruto, you can't assume you know what his family life is like, not everyone is as close and open as we are. Especially since the Hyuuga's are such a proud group they might not accept Neji if he came out. What is he like at school?"

Naruto thought for a second. "We hang out but he doesn't hold my hand or kiss me in front of people." Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes until they were dry.

There was silence for a long minute before both males started letting their eyes wander around the room. Iruka let his hand rest on his son's knee, "I can't see how anyone wouldn't want to be with you, you're lovely and wonderful and if Neji can't see it he's not the one for you." the brunette offered a warm smile and got to his feet. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto's stomach chose to rumble at that moment, "What's for dinner?" the tension left his body and he too stood up to follow his father to the kitchen. He was more than delighted to see a large bowl of steaming hot ramen on his place mat. "Oh my god! Perfect!"

The two ate in a comfortable silence, between slurps Naruto would throw out a random comment or story about a friend and then dive back into his meal. The blond polished off his bowl and another three after that, successfully emptying the giant pot that Iruka had made. They washed the dishes together, Iruka washing and Naruto dried, then there was a movie that left them both tired and ready for bed. Iruka went straight to sleep while Naruto took a shower before hopping between the sheets and curling up to his favorite pillow. He'd have a few things to talk to neji about when he came to pick him up the next morning.

~(x.X)~sleep~

Sasuke awoke to sun light streaming through his open curtains, his eyes drowsily scanned the room searching for the demon spawn known as his elder brother. When he found no sign of the bastard he let his eyes slide closed for another few minutes. Just as sleep was about to grab him yet again he realized that he had beaten Itachi to the punch, he was already awake which meant his day could start off on the right foot. For once. Before he even knew what he was doing his feet were on the ground and he was heading for the bathroom. He'd take a shower, get dressed and be at the dinner table before his brother.

He looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to get hot. He liked to look at himself if only for the sole purpose of pointing out which of his features were more attractive than his brother's. He liked his jaw bone and sharp cheek bones, and the almond shape of his eyes. His hair was tussled and stuck up at weird angles but he knew that when it was styled it would be much more masculine than Itachi's who like to wear his hair long and feminine. He didn't have time to make any more observations as the mirror steamed up and hid his face behind the moisture.

He showered quickly, his skin turning red as he scrubbed and scrubbed at his flesh. When he got out his body was flushed and pink but he smelled fresh and clean. Lucky for him his bedroom was a second master suite in the house so he didn't have far to walk to get to his closet. Most of his clothes were hung up but he still had to rummage through boxes to find his boxers. By the time he found a suitable pair his body was mostly dry and he slid them on with minimal effort. Not knowing what the day held he opted for a pair of black jeans and a navy blue polo, he supposed it would be suitable for whatever Itachi could throw at him.

Sasuke's mental map of the house was still developing, meaning he still got lost from time to time, this morning being one of those times. He accidentally took a right instead of a left, leading him to the back of the house instead of the front where the stairs were. It seemed like an eternity before he finally got down stairs and found the kitchen. Much to his dismay most of the dishes and dry foods were still packed away leaving him to look around for some sort of something to from having multiple master suites and plenty of living space the kitchen was also quite large and a huge pantry that actually looked like a butler closet off to the side just made the room more old grand. Which lead Sasuke to wonder if they would be hiring servants of some sort. Sasuke couldn't find any food, the cupboards and fridge were empty, void of any kind of breakfast material.

Beside the fact that he was still hungry and in desperate need of caffeine, Sasuke's mood could not be dampened. He was awake before Itachi there had been no chilly awakening or morning torture, the stay would remain positive until proven to be the same as every other. The house needed a lot of work still, it was bigger than the last so they'd have to buy more furniture. The walls needed to be spackled and repainted then pictures would be hung. Of course new windows would need to be put in, the kind that was tinted so the general public wouldn't be able to spy. In Sasuke's mind he figured Itachi was just being paranoid but in the end it made no difference to him so why bother bringing up the subject.

He sat down on the couch wincing when he realized it was still wrapped in plastic, he stood up and pulled the clear material off leaving it in a heap on the floor. By the time he was comfortable, with his feet kicked up on the arm rest and his head propped up by two navy blue pillows, there was a noise from the foyer. He resisted the urge to groan as Itachi appeared around the corner. His happy attitude plummeted, he hadn't won Itachi had left him alone. Why?

"Well good morning little brother." the older brunette dropped the few grocery bags he was carrying on the ground and sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Did you enjoy your nice leisurely morning?"

Sasuke ignored him, instead he eyeballed the brown paper bags not too far away from him.

When there was no reply, as expected, Itachi continued. "Well I know how much you love your tea in the morning so I purchased some of that and a few essentials." Again silence. "But not to worry we will have someone to run errands and keep our refrigerator full."

"Servants?" Sasuke sat up and grabbed one of the bags to rummage through it.

"Yes. A few maids a butler or two, perhaps a chauffeur for each of us. We have to make ourselves at home here."

Sasuke froze. "We're staying? Permanently?"

"Indeed, this house is one of the few houses remaining of the Uchiha compound. The others were sold off when our parents passed and everyone dispersed. But now we're here to rebuild our family name and our clan. We're home." Itachi took back the bag and walked to the kitchen, feeling slightly awkward that he had just been so sincere with his brother.

Sasuke was left in a daze a word ringing through his head, "Home?"

His eyes scanned the beat down building with its chipped paint and drapeless windows, could this shell of a house turn into a home? He didn't know but he'd give it a shot.

**ok so that's that the boys will meet in the next chapter! promises. but now we know where Kakashi is and what's going on with the boys and yea! so R&R PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSE!**


	12. Broken Hearts

**Ok so I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while but I was trying to think of an original way to approach the situation. All the other high school ones say like class meet our new student NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT! but I wanted to be as different as possible so that's why I was kind of delayed. Not to mention I've been dabbling with a few other ideas that have divided my attention. lol anyway! Thanks again for all the review love really made me want to keep going and do my best :) ON WITH THE SHOW**

He stared at the ground, intent on looking at anything but the light grey pain filled eyes in front of him. He had to stay strong, this was for the best, it would all be ok after a few days. Iruka had told him to follow his heart that morning and even though it felt like his heart was breaking Naruto knew it was what they both needed.

"I don't understand." Neji crossed his arms over his chest to keep from reaching out to his boyfriend, ex boyfriend?

Naruto blinked, silently begging himself not to cry. "Yes you do. It's over, that's all there is to it."

Half of the Hyuuga wanted to scream in outrage the other half was confused about how a boy lower than him could be dumping _him._ "No I don't" he grit his teeth. "Explain it to me."

Naruto turned and gathered the books from his locker that he would need for the next class. "If you don't get it than it's just another reason we need to split." he was trying to be strong but his voice was starting to crack.

The brunette couldn't understand how Naruto could be so calm, sure he was maintaining a cool exterior but his boyfriend was usually all excitable but now, when he should be screaming and crying, he wasn't even raising his voice. The Hyuuga let his inner outrage get the best of him for just a moment when he reached out and snatched the other boy's arm and hauled him down the hallway to a classroom he knew would be empty. Naruto still did little to resist although he made small whimpering sounds as Neji's grip tightened the further they walked. He shoved the door open with a loud bang, there were a few students who had met to exchange noted before class began but one look from Neji and they were on the run.

"Explain it to me." Neji threw Naruto up against a wall and pinned him there with an arm on either side of the blond head. His anger was bubbling to the surface and if he wasn't careful it would spill over and someone would get hurt, physically and emotionally.

"Neji..." Naruto lifted his eyes slowly to look at the Hyuuga for the first time in days. If his heart had been broken before it was ripped to shreds now. The opal eyes were filled to the brim with anguish, searching his face for some sort of clue as to why this was all happening.

"Just tell me! I can fix it." Neji lowered his head to look at his feet, it couldn't end, he thought everything had been going so well.

He remembered the first time they had kissed, it was spur of the moment spontaneous like nothing else in his life. It had been a risk, the only one he had ever taken as pitiful as it sounded it was true. His life had been scheduled from the moment he was squeezed out of his mother's body. From the school's he attended, to the extra curricular activities he took, all the way to the friends he kept. But then there was this boy, an outcast of sorts, rambunctious and unpredictable every minute of every day. The first kiss had shattered Neji's explanation of everything the second wisked him away into a world of passion he had never known. Nothing was routine a new adventure every day! He had taken a chance, sure he hadn't told his family he was in love with a boy he hadn't even hinted that he planned on breaking the arranged marriage to his cousin Hinata. And now, after so many firsts with the blond he was experiencing another, his first break up, his first heart break, the first time his world was turned upside down.

"Neji..." Naruto was beginning to waver. "I can't, it just doesn't feel right."

"What did I do!" Neji punched the wall next to Naruto head. "Tell me!"

Naruto flinched, it had been a long time since anyone had yelled at him like that or almost hit him, so long he had just about forgotten how his body seized up and his stomach dropped to his feet. It brought back such memories, his eyes watered and he instantly wanted to curl up in a ball like he used to.

Neji reeled backwards like he had been punched in the gut, he knew Naruto had been adopted but before that he was in an orphanage that was less that ideal, and apparently he had just unknowingly sent the boy back down memory lane. "I'm sorry." He kept backing up, feeling like he couldn't put enough space between them, until the back of his legs collided with a desk and he sat down on its cool surface.

Naruto wiped at his eyes furiously, angry with himself that he let his past get the better of him. "It's ok." He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Listen...I just don't think it's working out with us."

Neji rolled his head back and looked at the ceiling, "Tell me why."

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, "Because! I've never met your parents," he held up one finger, "you don't hug me in public," a second, "you haven't told a single person we're dating."

"That's it?" It didn't seem like that big of a deal.

"You don't understand." Naruto made for the door. "It's over."

"No! Wait!" Neji jumped up and grabbed Naruto's elbow. "I didn't mean it like that." He was tongue tied and it was driving him crazy, no one had ever made him beg or gravel the way Naruto was making him now.

"Just let it go!" Naruto jerked away and rushed out the door.

Neji was frozen, it was over just like that. He wouldn't chase Naruto into the corridor, there were too many prying eyes. The other kids had probably already heard a little and that was bad enough but to flat out expose his weakness in front of those idiots was a line he couldn't cross. His mood went from bad to worse to cold in less than ten seconds. He straightened out his shirt and brushed off the invisible dirt on his pants before walking out. It was almost time for class and he still had to get his bag from his locker. It was in the opposite direction of Naruto's so they wouldn't have to cross paths, he wouldn't be able to talk to the boy, probably never again.

2:30pm

It felt like forever before the bell rang for lunch, Naruto hadn't absorbed anything that had been said during the past four classes and was glad that he would be able to just put his head down and zone out at last. Of course it couldn't be that simple, oh no, all of his friends had to have something to say a story to tell because their days had been so interesting. Naruto scowled across the table at Kiba as he rambled on about the new trick he had taught Akimaru, his stupid mutt. When he finally shut up it was Lee's turn to prattle bout his sick obsession with physical fitness and how much he loved his gym teacher. Naruto surrendered to the fact that he would get no rest until he got home, so he put on the best happy face and suffered through it.

His eyes wandered across the bustling room looking for the familiar spot of raven hair, he couldn't find Neji in the lunch hall. He didn't know how people got over break ups so easily, or maybe they didn't they just hid it, like he was now. He had seen Sakura go through what seemed like a hundred guys and never once had he caught her crying. Then again girls did that in private, a lot like he did. '_God I'm such a bitch.'_

"Naruto!" Kiba slammed his hands down on the steel cafeteria table and leaned in just inches from the blond's face."I'm talkin' to ya man!"

"What?" Naruto blinked and moved away so that his eyes could focus on the brunette's face. "Are you talking about something interesting now?"

"Ouch." Kiba rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat. "What's your prob dude?"

"None of your fucking business." Naruto mashed his spork into the mound of instant potatoes that were formed into a perfect ice cream scooper shape.

"Dude!" Kiba picked up a grape and flicked it at his friend's head.

"What?" Naruto picked the small piece of fruit out of his corn and rolled it around on the table surface. He didn't want to yell at Kiba, the kid had done nothing wrong, it was a classical case of wrong place wrong time. Poor Kiba, it would take some time before Naruto explained himself to the brunette he'd just have to wait.

"What's your problem?"

"Kiba it would appear that our friend is suffering from lack of energy. How shall we perk him up?" Lee hopped up and posed with his hands on his hips, the light some how reflecting perfectly to make his teeth gleam.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto collected his tray and walked to the trash, where he dumped his left over food and tossed the tray through the little window that lead to the kitchen. He heard Kiba hollering after him but chose to ignore it and hauled ass out of the cafeteria, he had to get to the bathroom before he stared crying.

Naruto ran, with his head down bangs draping over his eyes, paying no attention to what was in front of him. He had to be getting close though, he'd been at this school for long enough to know all the twists and turns of the hall, one more left and then a right. He was sure people were staring at him but it didn't matter because he was used to it, people had always stared, mocked, picked on, beat up...he was used to it.

'_Almost there' _Naruto could feel the tears starting to burn the back of his eyes, he had to hurry.

"Watch out!" was that Sakura? Why was she yelling at him?

Before he could raise his head and figure out why his friend was yelling at him, he was stumbling to the ground, a body trapped under him. It wasn't like in the movies where everything turned to slow motion and it felt like a million years before they hit tile. It happened quickly, Naruto barreled into the stranger's chest, they toppled backwards and landed with a twin 'oomph'. Naruto lifted his head, embarrassed not only because he had hit someone and fallen but also because he was already crying, he couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry" he didn't take the time to study the other boy's face, just picking up on the fact that the kid was pale and had dark hair, before he ran off.

Sasuke blinked, he'd been pushed? Or was it an accident? Either way he wasn't happy about being knocked on his ass, sitting on the cold tile floor of his new school. He couldn't get his mind to wrap around what had just happened in time to scold the person that had brought him to the ground. The other kid was up and running, where he didn't know. He'd have to find out who the blond was and make sure the boy knew he was less than happy about being embarrassed, or touched.

"Oh my god!" Sakura ran over and kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok Sasuke?"

Her shrill voice made Sasuke want to back hand her. They had met in his first class, her and the girl's friend Ino something or other. She wasn't particularly attractive or intelligent but he would have to suffer through it. He pulled away when the pink haired girl tried to touch him, he would put up with her but he didn't have to like it.

"Who was that?" Sasuke stood up, with no help from the girl, and wiped at his trousers.

"That was Naruto, don't mind him it was an accident." She tried to help him dust off, there was a spot on his ass that looked particularly tantalizing, but he swatted her hand away.

"Where's the bathroom?" Sasuke picked up his bag and the book he had dropped.

Sakura pointed the way Naruto had ran, she should probably go check on him. "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

Sasuke ignored the pinkette and walked off in the direction she had indicated. He had no intention of beating up the klutzy blond, just needed to make sure he looked as good as he always did before his next class. He turned the water on and got his hand wet then ran it through his tousled hair. His blazer was wrinkled now and there was gum on his knee. '_Dam'_ More importantly his chain was kinked and the pendant was around the back. He carefully unfastened it and slid it from around his neck to fix it, he felt naked without the necklace. Sasuke hooked the clasp again and started to pull at the chunk of pink goo on his pants.

Naruto sniffled and pulled off another square of tissue to wipe at his dripping nose. He had heard the door open and the faucet come on and he was trying to calm down. Of course his eyes were puffy and blood shot, and his nose wouldn't stop running so he couldn't leave the stall. As if on cue the door slammed open, almost hitting his knees in the process, and the brunette from before stood staring at him. The sound of the aluminum door hitting the tiled wall sounded through out the bathroom, and most likely in the hall way too. Naruto glared at the intruder, didn't the kid know he was suturing a broken heart?

"What the fuck douche bag!" Naruto tried to close the door but the guy was strong.

Sasuke's eyes raked over the boy sitting on the toilet, his cheeks were bright red and tear streaked, "I thought only girls did the crying on the toilet thing, are you a hermaphrodite or something?"

Nauto's jaw dropped open, "Shut the hell up asshole!" he balled up his snotty tissue and tossed it at the stranger, who dodged it easily. "Get the hell away from me you insensitive prick!" he kicked his feet out successfully missing the intruder and slipping into the toilet bowl. "Son of a bitch!"

Sasuke smirked and let the door fall shut glad that he hadn't had to say much or even raise a finger, the dobe had punished himself.

"Where the hell are you going!" Naruto pulled himself out of the water and stood up shaking with anger and embarrassment. He stormed out only to see that the dark haired bastard was gone. His reflection was less than desirable when he looked at the mirror. Turning around he saw that the seat of his pants was completely soaked. "God dammit!" This was the roughest, longest day of his life.

There was a knock on the door, "Naruto?" the boy groaned, he didn't want to talk to Sakura at least not right now. "Oh hi Neji..." Naruto winced as the door whipped open and in marched his 'ex'.

Neji took in the blond's appearance, he expected the runny nose and puffy eyes but the wet trousers were a surprise. "What happened?"

Naruto couldn't hold back the new stream of tears that flooded his eyes as he ran into the Hyuuga's strong arms. He had been trying so hard to stay strong and had managed to do so through most of it all but then that dammed kid had to go and make him look like a fool. Now here he was clinging to the man he had just broken up with, hoping that he would hold him back.

Neji blinked confused about what was going on, were they back together? "What happened?" the bond was so warm he couldn't resist hugging him tightly.

Naruto looked up and wiped his eyes with his forearm, "I wanna go home." he buried his face in the fold of Neji's blazer and sobbed loudly. "Please take me home."

**So the boys met! what did you think? I struggled with that last part a little more than I thought I would but I guess it came out ok. Please review! Sorry this took so long btw I didn't mean for it to. I didn't write it because it seemed a little long to me, but Neji took Naruto home and in the next chapter I'll clear up their relationship status. Thank you!**


	13. Ended

**I left the last chapter off in a weird place, but just for the record Neji and Naruto are spilt and Sasuke and Naruto don't remember each other. Now that that's cleared up let's dive back into the over dramatized world that is Naruto's life :p **

"Why so down brat?" Tsunade was in town for the weekend and in an attempt to make up for lost time had convinced the depressed blond to come out for lunch.

The little ramen shop was busy, it being noon on a Saturday. Naruto sat hunched over on his side of the booth finding the table's scratched surface very interesting. It'd been a while since Tsunade had come around, almost a year if Naruto remembered correctly, at his sixteenth birthday party. Now that he thought about it, that was the last time he'd seen her. He remembered because she had tried to give him alcohol but Iruka found out and yelled at her for being a bad infuence.

He realized the woman had asked him a question but didn't feel like giving her the blow by blow so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Where's the waitress?"

"Wow, that was a crappy attempt at changing the subject kid." None the less she ushered over a peppy brunette.

"Hi welcome to Ichi...oh hi Naruto!" The girl put her hands on her hips and leaned down closer to him. "I heard about what happened, are you okay?"

Tsunade craned her neck forward to try and pick up on any detail that would give her some kind of hint as to what was going on. But the other patrons of the small business were being loud, too caught up in their own lives to realize she was trying to eavesdrop. With a heavy unsatisfied sigh she sat back and crossed her arms over her large brests.

Naruto's head snapped up, "Heard what?" it was then he realized he was talking to TenTen from his math and science class.

"About you and Neji." she laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Naruto gaped and shrugged the attempted comforting gesture off. "What did you hear?"

She quirked an eyebrow and glanced around nervously, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place anyway." She cleared her throat and stood back up, "So what can I get for you folks today?"

"TenTen!" Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into the booth next to her. "Spill, what did you hear? I wanna make sure you have the story right."

She looked uneasy as she settled in next to him, partly because she had stuck her nose where it didn't belong and also because sitting down on her shift really pissed her boss off. "Naruto you're going to get me fired." She tried to slide out but the hold on her arm wasn't easing up.

"Then you better talk fast." Naruto glared at her dangerously.

TenTen rolled her eyes and spilled the beans, "Ok, Sakura told me that Ino told her that Kiba told her that Kinat told him that Neji dumped you after you guys did it in the janitor's closet." She held up her hands submissively when the boy's blue eyes took on a threatening tint. "I'm just telling you what I heard, I have no idea what part of that is true."

Naruto grit his teeth, the nerve of that no good Hyuuga spreading lies like that . He really thougt Neji would have been able to be an adult about all this. "First of all, I dumped him, second of all we never had sex. That proud piece of shit can't even get it up." He didn't know why he said that, he hated being a part of the rumor mill, but he'd just have to regret it later. "How the fuck does word travel that fast?"

"Young lady," Tsunade had finally picked up on what was going on, "Me and Naruto would like some miso ramen if you don't mind."

TenTen smiled, grateful she had a reason to get back to work. "Coming right up."

~30 mins later~

Tsunade had let Naruto eat in peace, deciding that it was best not to have the post break up talk where there was boiling liquid that could be thrown. So they'd eaten in silence, neither making an attempt to start a conversation, paid the bill, which was shockingly less expensive than what Tsunade had been expecting, and were currently walking home.

"Alright kid, the time for brooding is over." She poked the side of his head, successfully bringing him out of his contimplative daze. "So spill, what happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't know Tsunade well enough to unload all of his emotional baggage onto her. Besides the wounds were still fresh, they needed time to heal before he ripped them open again and told his story.

"I don't work that way brat," She stepped in his path forcing him to stop, "You either tell me or I beat it out of you." and it looked like she would.

Naruto stared at her stunned, would she really? He wasn't sure, they hadn't hung out in a long time and even when they did she had never been violent. But then again Jiraiya listened to her, almost feared her so maybe she would.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." he hung his head and kicked at a rock that wasn't really there.

"Yeah I picked up on that." Tsunade put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"Well that's what happened!" Naruto glared up at her and continued walking.

"Brat!"

By the time they made it home, Naruto had let the whole story come out. All of his insecurities everything that Neji had done wrong, even some of the things he had messed up on. Tsunade had just yanked it all out of him. Whether it was her brash attitude, looud voice or physical threats Naruto found that he couldn't keep it a secret from her, not that he had muh choice in the matter.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean, it's over, what can I do?"

They kicked off their shoes and made themselves comfortable on the couch. "Well you get that you never really gave him any warning right?" Tsunade wanted to make the kid smile, like he used to before all this high school bull shit robbed him of his innocence.

"You don't know him, he's a genius he should have picked up on it." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

Tsunade sighed, "Kid, you got a long way to go. Men can't read your mind! I've been trying to Jiraiya to read mine for decades! The bastard still can't figure out what to get me for our anniversary, even after I show him." she chuckled.

Naruto gave a small smile, "But still shouldn't he want those things? I introduced him to Iruka and told all my friends we were dating like right away, why wouldn't he invite me to his house? I've never even been there, I have no idea where it is."

Tsunade shook her head, "Not every one is as understanding as Iruka, I bet his parents don't even know he's gay. In fact, if I have it right, he's engaged to his cousin and has been since they were little."

Naruto gawked, "He's engaged?" suddenly he was angry again. "I was the other..." he didn't want to say woman even though he knew that If it came down to it and they were to have sex he would be the one spreading his legs, "How could he do that! To me? To her?"

His phone was out in a flash, dialing before his mind even processed what he was going to say. "That bastard!"

"That's probably not the best idea kid." Tsunade rubbed her head, "I need a drink."

"Shh, it's ringing." Once, twice, three time. "That ass holes not gunna..."

"Hello?"

Naruto froze it was a woman's voice. His fiance maybe?

"Hello? Is some one there?"

No she sounded too old to be Neji's age, his mother?"

"I'm sorry i can't hear you if you're speaking."

She sounded impatient, the same way Neji sounded when he had to wait. It had to be his mother.

"Hello." Naruto gulped, he'd never heard her voice before. In his mind she was a mute enigma.

"That's better. How can I help you?"

She sounded pleasant now he wondered what her laugh sounded like. "Is Neji there?" he didn't know why but he was suddenly calm. There was a long pause, perhaps the call dropped? He checked the phone screen, it still said connected in green letters. "Hello?"

"One moment please." another long silence, during which Naruto heard footsteps and the muffled noise of fabric rubbing against the receiver. Their house must be huge if it took that long to find Neji.

Naruto chewed his lip and glanced up at Tsunade who was now looking rather bored with the whole situation. With one hand over the receiver he said, "Theres sake in the liquor cabinet old lady." she growled in response and al but skipped to the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and dismissed himself to his room.

When the quiet lasted a few minutes too long Naruto began to wonder if the lady on the other end had simply left the phone lying on a table some where and forgotten. He was just about to hang up when ...

"Hello?"

His voice hitched, that voice he recognized. "Neji?"

The other boy seemed to realize who he was talking to as well, his voice took on an icy monotone edge. "Yes."

Naruto tried to find some kind of strength, but no matter how many deep breaths he took his heart wouldn't stop racing. "You're engaged."

Without a cocky sense of sarcasm Neji responded, "I'm aware."

"You didn't tell me."

The Hyuuga sighed, "No, you would never have gone out with me had I told you."

"You do realize that that was a totally selfish prick thing to do right?" Naruto sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes."

"Were you going to break it off?" he had to know.

"If we stayed together I would have had no choice but to commit to one of you."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

His eyes were starting to water again. "Do your parents know about you?"

"No."

"That's why." he understood, Tsunade was right. Things weren't as simple for Neji.

There was hesitation for the first time, "Yes."

"So...what do we do now?" It was the closure he'd been looking for, the feeling of relief washed over him.

"I don't know."

The blond took his hundredth deep breath. "Will you be my friend?"

He didn't know why but for some reason he pictured Neji nodding on the other end of the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Naruto held the phone in front of his face and watched the 'connected' turn to 'call ended'

"Ended..." oh how overly dramatic the whole thing had been. He smiled and scrolled through his contacts, clicking on the one that said 'babe' and selecting edit. His thumbs clicked typed in the new name, "Neji."

**So this chapter was about 1000 words longer but my comp glitched and I lost all of that so this is just a short chapter now that explains Neji and Naruto's ended relationship sorry**


	14. Pendants and Punches

**Reading the last chapter still burns me cause I only ended up posting the half of it blah :( but oh well thank you for the reviews and favs, really appreciate it :) Now that that's out of the way let me say this...PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING SOOOO LATE ON THIS! Believe it or not I had stitches in my hand because the skin between my middle and ring finger split when I caught a football...yea a football. Anyways I just reread my last few chapters and I'm back on track, let's see if we can spice things up a bit.**

Sasuke absently fiddled with his red pendant as he leaned back against the counter watching his brother interview an interesting looking man for the butler position. His name was Kisame, whether that was his first or last name Sasuke didn't know (nor did he care), and he was terribly strange. The youngest Uchiha could swear that under the florescent kitchen lights the tall bulky brunette appeared blue! This didn't seem to phase Itachi as he carried on a rather casual conversation with the man. Once Sasuke realized that his brother had taken a liking to the butler he excused himself from the room so as not to be a witness to his elders' shameful flirting tactics. He'd seen it once before and that had been enough, sure he had learned a few things but Sasuke doubted he'd ever use Itachi's methods.

He walked up the stairs slowly, letting his hand flow along the banister as he climbed, feeling the roughness of the wood and where the sealant had peeled away in some areas. His long fingers returned to his necklace when he reached the landing flicking the plastic circle up and down to the rhythm of his step as his dark eyes raked over the long barren hall way walls on the way to his room. They'd have to start decorating shortly. Itachi would begin his business soon and that meant meetings in the common areas, fancy dinners in the dining room, and perhaps even late night guests walking down the very hall Sasuke was now.

He rolled his eyes, on many occasions Sasuke wondered if maybe he should tell his brother what he really thought of him; that he was pathetic, cruel, and could even be classified as a man whore. The brunette always thought better of it though and kept his mouth shut, Itachi might be weird but he 'got the job done' in more ways than one it would seem. They had a mansion, their garage would be filled with exotic cars, and expensive food littering the cabinets, servants to wait on them hand and foot and money to spare on anything they wanted. As it were, Sasuke didn't really care how it happened, as long as his pockets and his belly stayed full. Itachi could do what he wished how he wished and who he wished. That was that.

Sasuke pulled his room key from his pocket and inserted it into his door handle, yes he had a lock installed the first day, though Itachi probably already had a spare key made, it made him feel a little safer. He flipped the switch and light flooded every corner of his expansive room. Paying no mind to the boxes still piled up in the corner or the random bits of furniture laying about he plopped down on his bed staring up at the popcorn ceiling, that would need to be replaced as well. It'd been a long weekend. Applicants coming and going, doing homework, avoiding Itachi, working out, getting the lay of the land (the city as well as the house), and business lessons.

He was exhausted and his bed felt more comfortable than it ever had. Not wasting any time on changing into PJ's Sasuke crawled up to his pillow and curled up under the covers. Sleep took him instantly no thoughts worried him as his eyes shut and no dreams came to him that night. He just slept.

~cockadoodledoo!~

Naruto's awoke slowly, his head hurt. He didn't remember the pillow being this hard or his matters making his back so stiff. He sat up slowly grimacing when a string of drool followed him before snapping and joining the small pool that had formed where his mouth had been resting. The blond groaned and rotated his head hearing his neck crack a few times. It wasn't until he was looking for his alarm clock on the bed side table that Naruto realized he wasn't at home. Blue eyes snapped up coming to rest on a less than pleased Gai sensei, in fact the man looked down right wounded.

"Are my lectures not youthful enough to keep you entertained?" he collapsed into an over dramatic ball on the floor. Lee was at his side instantly, rubbing the man's back and trying to reassure him that he was the epitome of awesome and youth.

Naruto rolled his eyes and used a sheet of paper that had been meant for notes to sop up the puddle of saliva. "Don't take it personally sensei I just didn't sleep well last night." A hand went to shyly rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit, before sliding down and twirling his red plastic earring around his index finger. Of course it was a lie, he'd slept better than he had in a long time last night, Gai was just crap at conducting lectures. "You know what would wake me up sensei?"

The man's ears instantly perked up and the rivers of tears streaming down his face slowed to a small dribble. "Anything! Anything to help you recapture your youthful spirit and admiration for me!"

Naruto winced when the teacher struck a pose; one of his legs up on a student's desk, a hand balled into fist on his hip and the other pointing somewhere off into the distance. Naruto tried to figure out what or who he was gesturing towards but it was hopeless, the brunette was lost in a heroic world of his own.

"A bit of fresh air?" he knew he had won when the man thrust his fist into the air and ran to the door pulling it open and flailing his arms telling everyone to 'make haste for the locker rooms!'

Naruto gathered his books quickly and shrugged on his back pack. "You're the best Gai sensei!" he joined the small crowd as they dashed for the changing room.

There was another hour of class left which gave them plenty of time to play a game of some sort, and of course Naruto would dominate. He tossed his bag on the bench that ran between the row of lockers and pulled out his gym clothes from cabinet number 12, his lucky number. The blond had no qualms about changing in front of his friends, he had nothing to hide! As he pulled off his navy blue uniform shirt and hung it up he felt a shiver run down his spine. Someone was staring at him? Not that he could blame them, he was pretty damn sexy, but this person was staring openly and for a long time making him feel more naked than he actually was.

The blond whirled around on his heels ready to tell who ever it was off but fell silent when he found his face mere inches from a stranger. A quick second passed before Naruto realized it was the kid that had laughed at him on Friday when he fell in the toilet. His anger boiled, "What the hell!" he shoved the boy back only succeeding in push him a foot or so away. "Ever heard of personal space ass hole!"

Sasuke quirked his head to the side, he'd just come out of the shower area after dressing in private and was minding his own business until something strangely familiar caught his eye. This dobe was wearing the same pendant that he had around his neck, the same color the same design even the same amount of wear had been put around the edges, probably from years of fiddling with the piece. But it had to be a coincidence, after all little plastic trinkets were a dime a dozen now a days. "No."

Naruto put his hands on his hips finally taking the time to give this kid a look over. He was tall, taller than him or Kiba, maybe as tall as Neji. His hair has black and short, he thought he remembered it being styled before in a weird duck butt fashion, but now it hung heavy around his angular face clinging to alabaster skin. He had dark depthless eyes that seemed bored with the whole situation and looked down on Naruto in more ways than just vertically. If it hadn't been for the blond's innate ability to be easily distracted he would have noticed the smirk playing across the brunette's face, but he didn't see it he was too busy staring at the necklace, to see the smug expression.

"Hey where'd you got that?" He ignored his own statement about personal space and closed the gap between them, taking the pendent between his fingers and turning it around to examine.

Sasuke swatted the hand away and turned away from the blond, he had to get changed for class, and he'd be dammed if some idiot made him late. While running over his schedule mentally he felt eyes boring into the side of his head. At first he tried to ignore it but soon Sasuke feared his hair would catch fire and he'd be stuck with some ridiculous hair cut just because he wanted to ignore the blond he knew was staring at him.

"What?"

Naruto crossed his arms and glared, this guy really got under his skin. First the toilet incident and then he got up in his personal space and now he was being a smug bastard acting like he hadn't done any of it. "You're a prick."

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up, he was not accustomed to people talking so freely and crudely towards him. The Uchiha name, though there were only two heirs remaining, was spoken with a quiet awe and respect. He was a dignified power house and for a split second the boy's petulance cost him his cool.

"You should shut your mouth before someone shuts it for you."

Naruto's eyes flared to life taking on a deep violet hue, he was being challenged. It'd been a while since he'd been in a fight that hadn't just been friendly sparring, but this stuck up kid was gunna push his buttons, he could feel it.

"I'm sorry are you supposed to be scary or something? Because I just wanna laugh at your dumb ass right now."

Sasuke slowly reached up and unclasped his necklace, placing it tenderly on the shelf in his locker, if this was going to get nasty he didn't want to risk damaging one of the few things that was precious to him. The second hand on the clock was all he could hear, slowly measuring his breaths and rolling his shoulders loosening up his stiff muscles. In one smooth motion he whirled around charged the blond. At first it the Uchiha was sure it was going to be an easy fight, he aimed to pin and intimidate his target, basically scare the boy enough that he wouldn't dare stand up to him again in the near future. But the little blond rolled out of his way in the nick of time so that Sasuke had to throw his hands out to catch himself before he smashed into the locker.

"Like I said, are you supposed to be scary or something?" Naruto chuckled and put his hands on his hips. On the outside he was confident but internally his heart was beating a mile a minute. He'd barely escaped that attack, he was used to being the fastest in his group of friends but this guy was quick! In the blink of an eyes Naruto found himself being pushed back against a metal cabinet strong hands gripping his upper arms to hold him in place.

"That mouth of yours is really going to get you in trouble." Sasuke brought his knee up and smashed it against the blond's stomach letting go so the boy could double over in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto coughed and wheezed wrapping an arm around his throbbing gut, "I'm gunna beat the shit outta you!"

Some how it had escaped the boy's notice that they were in a small space with at least twenty other people and that every sound they made echoed off the tile walls. It didn't take long for a crowd to gather around, muttering or scoffing, some even cheering Naruto on urging him to tackle the snotty Uchiha and teach him a lesson. It would seem the blond didn't need too much encouragement as he hopped up off the ground and tackled his brunette nemesis to the ground in a move that involved no tact or coordination. Not letting the stars clear from the other's eyes Naruto sat up on the firm chest and gave the boy a solid punch to the jaw.

Sasuke felt the blow and saw the white specks dance over his vision but for a moment he wasn't sure what had just happened. Was he losing? The thought alone spurred him on. His ams were pinned under tan legs so he used his knees to the best of his ability. Winding up and delivering a rather painful hit to Naruto's spine. The kid toppled from on top of him and sprawled out on the floor trying to reach the spot where he'd been hit. Sasuke saw the obvious opening and straddled the blond's lower back, grabbing the other's arms and pinning them forcefully behind his back.

Naruto tried to struggle but the more he fought the Uchiha's strong grip the more the bastard twisted his arm. He cried out in pain and stopped his movements. "Fuck you!"

Sasuke smirked only to realize his lip was split, he could taste the blood and his anger boiled up once more. Maneuvering his opponent's arms so that he could hold both in one hand he buried his hand in golden locks and yanked the boy's head back. "I told you." With that he measured the right amount of force in his head and knocked the blond's forehead against the floor, hard enough to leave a bruise but not so hard that it would knock him out.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Gai chose that moment to make an appearance, of course he couldn't have come thirty seconds earlier and spared Naruto the agony that was vibrating through his nose. "Get off of him young man" He hoisted Sasuke up by the collar of his now wrinkled school uniform. "Who are you and what happened?" As soon as he saw the bit of blood marring the other wise pale face gai hooked an arm under Naruto's and pulled him up as well.

"He started it!" Naruto tried not to slur but it felt like he was drunk, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry.

"Hn." Sasuke shook the teacher off and straightened out his shirt. For a second he was almost positive he could get away with just grabbing his bag and walking out, but then the tall man with the weird hair cut grabbed his elbow and escorted the two of them out into the hall.

Panic rose in Sasuke's chest as he realized his necklace was still tucked away in his locker. His heart beat faster than it had while he was fighting, his hands began to shake and he felt a certain withdraw at not having the plastic piece pressed warmly against his skin. He tried to shake the teacher off but the man proved ridiculously strong and when he felt the eyes of his enemy upon his his struggle stopped. No matter how bad he wanted his charm back he'd have to stow away his worry if only for the purpose of not appearing weak in front of the dobe he had just bested.

~NuRsE's OfFiCe~

They were sitting on opposite beds, Naruto with a cold compress against his forehead and Sasuke with a cool wet towel against his busted lip. To say the tension was palpable would be an understatement. Either one of them could hack at it with a sharp blade and not slice through the thick atmosphere.

Naruto was the first to brave a statement, though it wouldn't make the situation any better. "I hate you."

Sasuke blinked boredly and focused on the door, "The feeling is mutual."

**meh not much of a cliff hanger but our boys have had their first little battle and from here we'll see some kind of relationship develop. It is now 1:14 am and I am exhausted so GOOD NIGHT! :) please read and review! thanks for sticking with me **


	15. Punishments

**Yep It's been a while but... you still love me! :p or at least my story haha so on we go**

The nurse dismissed the boys to the principal's office where they now sat waiting for their punishment. Danzou was a ruthless old coot that was stuck in his old ways and loved torturing the students, even if they only had minor infractions against them. Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously, still holding the ice pack against his forehead, he and Kiba had been in this very room several times after pranks and Danzou had warned him that 'one more time and...' Of course the old man just trailed off and let Naruto's imagination supply the rest. So he was on edge right now, a side glance showed the blond that Sasuke was nervous about something too.

The Uchiha was trying his best to keep his fingers from wandering up to his neck, where his necklace was supposed to be. Mentally he was berating himself over and over again, he shouldn't have gotten into the altercation with the dobe in the first place than he wouldn't be sitting where he was sitting worried about his brother finding out. n involuntary shiver ran down his spine, Itachi would not appreciate a call from the school after only a few days here. He'd go on and on about how it was not proper for an Uchiha to get in trouble and that Sasuke would have to grow up or else the company would never be his.

The door opened and in walked dreaded Danzou, as the kids had dubbed him. "Well, well, well, Mr. Uzumaki how unfortunate to see you again. And Mr. Uchiha I'm shocked to see you at all."

Sasuke's back went rigid, he squared his shoulders and stared blankly ahead, managing to grip the arm rests of the chair in an unsuspicious way that hid the anxious twitches. He watched the old man walk stiffly to his desk and sit down in the big chair that made the principal look small.

"So who wants to tell me what happened?"

Naruto lurched forward, "He started it! He was all up in my face for no reason and then I was just talking to him and then he swung at me but I moved, cause I'm too fast for this bastard, and then he pushed me so I fought back! It wasn't my fault! I swear I was just defending myself!" He gasped for breath and slouched back, his head was throbbing. He glared at Sasuke, who seemed to be very composed and calm now, some how managing to give him a condescending look at the same time.

"I'm sure it was." Danzou mocked the blond.

He eyed the boy that had been nothing but a thorn in his side for the past 10 years. They had never hit it off, mostly because Naruto was constantly acting out; starting fights, plotting ways to get into the girl's locker room, pulling pranks. Danzou sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat, last time the two had met he'd warned Naruto that if he saw him one more time there would be sever consequences. Part of him hoped this fight would be grounds for expulsion, then again he'd settle for suspension.

"Uchiha, care to share your side of the story?"

Sasuke brought his eyes up to look the dean straight in the eye. "I apologize sir, the fight was foolish and I should have risen above the temptation to engage my fellow student." He bowed his head for effect.

"Thank you for being mature about this Sasuke, Naruto anything you would like to say?" Danzou crossed his arms over the desk and eyed the blond, hoping against all hope that the boy wouldn't say anything and then he could kick the kid out and his school could be a better place.

Naruto turned red, how dare this bastard make him look bad! He pouted and fisted his hands in his lap, "Yes sir," he saw Danzou's eye twitch, stupid old ass wouldn't be able to get rid of him that easily, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, it wont happen again."

Danzou sucked in a breath and raked a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm surprised at you two, to my knowledge you were very close when you were younger."

Naruto gawked at the head master, "I don't know him! I'd never be friends with such an... unpleasant person..." his eyes flicked back and forth and he smiled cheesily, as if he hadn't almost said something that would get him in even more trouble.

Danzou chuckled darkly, "I distinctly remember you two being inseparable back then, in fact Naruto, perhaps you should start hanging out with Sasuke again. You caused much less trouble back then."

Naruto blinked, as did Sasuke, staring at their elder in disbelief. The blond turned a doubtful eye towards his newly appointed nemesis. They had been friends? It was impossible, Uchiha hardly seemed like the type he would hang out with. He was manicured, snotty, entitled and down right unpleasant. And although they seemed rather evenly matched physically, the brunette looked fragile. Not to mention the guy's alabaster skin, had he seen a ghost? Or maybe Sasuke was a ghost.

Sasuke was observing the other with his peripherals, noting the slouched posture, unkept finger nails and second hand trousers that were slightly frayed and discolored around the cuff. Never in his life would Itachi let him fraternize with such an unprofessional nobody who couldn't even manage to run a comb through his disorderly hair. No, it would never be permitted so there was no point wasting his time thinking about it. This old man must be delusional, that was the only explanation.

Danzou noticed the far off looks and cleared his throat to bring them back to the present. "Well all that aside, punishment must be handed down." he stared at Naruto until the boy was squirming in his seat. "As much as it pains me to do this I'm going to give you one more chance Naruto. Detention for the rest of the week and clean up for the rest of the month." he held up his hand when the blond opened his mouth to argue. "Sasuke, you'll join Naruto for three detentions, starting tomorrow. I'm sure that will discourage you from any future altercations."

Sasuke clenched his fists but nodded his head obediently, as long as there was no call home he could handle a few extra hours at school.

"You will both have your guardians sign these forms that informs them of your punishments," Danzou checked the boxes that corresponded with the consequences the boys had gotten and then signed his name at the bottom. "That's all boys, detention starts tomorrow. Go home and clean up."

Both stood and gave a curt nod to their head master and walked out. Sasuke paused in the hallway, hand flying to his naked neck, he had to get to the locker room and get his necklace. The blond had stopped too and was studying his face.

"We don't know each other right?" Naruto folded the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Sasuke let his eyes roam over the boy's entire body and came back up slowly to his face, "No."

Naruto winced feeling hat he had just been judged and thrown aside, his fingers went up to fiddle with his earring, yanking on it slightly, the small pain drew his attention from the emotional pain and he was able to snap out of it. "Thank God, I'd rather die than be associated with a stuff shirt prick like you." he didn't wait for the hurtful response he knew he was going to et instead he turned on his heels and walked off to his locker.

Sasuke quirked a manicured brow at the retreating back and then rolled his eyes. He had more important things to worry about. No where exactly was the locker room?

~home~

Naruto groaned, Iruka was staring angrily at him across the table, his dad was less than happy and had been telling Naruto so ever since he'd gotten home from work.

"It says you were in a fight!" Iruka had gone from concerned about his son's bruised forehead to being outraged that his kid was in trouble again. "You know Danzou has it in for you, why would you give him any more ammunition!" the brunette waved the paper around furiously before slamming it down on the table. "You have to stop this nonsense Naruto, I've had enough."

Naruto sniffed loudly, he couldn't help it, seeing his father so upset with him was his one weakness. "I wasn't the only one you know!" he raked a hand through his hair, figuring that if he punched a hole in the wall it would only add to his dad's fury.

"It doesn't matter! You want me to treat you like an adult you need to act like one!" Iruka messily scrawled his signature across the bottom of the page, essentially signing away the next month of his son's life.

Naruto whined something about injustice and let his head fall on the table, groaning loudly when his injury make contact with the wood surface. "Dad...sorry."

Iruka massaged his temples, taking a deep breath to compose himself. It wasn't like Naruto getting in trouble was anything new, but Danzou was really getting tired of his shenanigans, who knew how far Naruto would be able to push the old man before he snapped and his son wasn't allowed to go to school anymore. "I know." he got up and brought the cup of tea he'd let get cold, because he was too busy yelling to drink it, to the microwave. "Who beat you up anyways?"

Naruto's head shot up, "What makes you think I'm the one who got beat up? You should see the other guy!" the blond crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "You should see how tore up that smug Uchiha bastard is."

Iruka's body froze, the cup fell from his hands and clattered to the floor smashing into a hundred pieces. Naruto was at his side in a second pushing his bare feet away from the shards. "What's wrong?"

"Uchiha?"

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha."

"He's at your school?"

"Yeah, so what? dad what's going on?"

Iruka leaned back against the counter, scared that his legs would give out. "Kaka..." he trailed off as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"Dad..." The name sounded familiar, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. "Are you ok?"

The brunette caught his son's concerned gaze and shook his head vigorously, "I need air." he pushed his son aside gently and blindly stepped over the porcelain fragments and walked out the door.

~uh-oh~

Sasuke slid the key into his door and pushed it open quietly. The house was a buzz with new workers, painters, decorators and a few architects. It would be best not to trouble Itachi with a small issue like detention. He'd practiced his brother's signature many times and could easily forge the man's it, no problem.

Since he had the day off Sasuke figured he minds as well get some work done. Lucky for him he'd had the foresight to organize his boxes a way that each was where it needed to be unpacked. Walking into his large closet was a task in itself, it would take him hours to get all his clothes hung up or folded and put away. Maybe a shower first, then he could get down to business.

Thirty minutes later found Sasuke digging through box after box searching for his boxers. There were only two left and he was starting to get cold when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Your beloved brother." Itachi inserted his own key and twisted the knob so that the door swung open.

Sasuke let out a rather undignified squeak and slammed the doors of his closet shut, "I didn't say you could come in."

"Well it is my house, I may go where I please." Itachi sat on the bed and crossed his legs. "Your room is in quite a state of disarray, shall I hire someone to help you tidy up?"

"No." Sasuke succeeded in finding his underwear and slid them on over his chilled thighs. Seeing as he was a rather clever Uchiha, he'd taken the time to hang up the clothes he'd unpacked while he was searching and was able to pick out a pair of trousers and a polo.

Itachi's eyes wandered up to his little brother as he slid back the doors and walked across the room to hang up his towel. "Well hello there little brother, it's much nicer being able to see your face than talking to a door."

"Hn." Sasuke licked his lip nervously wondering if the other brunette would be able to see the swelling. If he just kept his back turned there was nothing to worry about.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me little brother?" he flicked off an invisible fleck of dirt and eyed Sasuke's back.

"No."

Itachi stood to his full height, grabbing his brother's shoulders and spinning him around. "Sasuke."

Said boy's eyes widened before darting to the ground, "You got a call?"

"Your principal was worried about you," his thumb traced over the inflamed flesh, "I don't see what the fuss is all about, a split lip is fair price for getting in a fight. However I'm not sure a simple detention will suffice on my end."

Sasuke jerked his head away glaring at his brother. "I handled it, nothing will go on my record I'll make sure of that tomorrow."

"There shouldn't have been any need for punishment in the first place." Itachi's grip slid down to Sasuke's neck and tightened around the boy's throat. "Deviant behavior will not be tolerated."

Sasuke swallowed hard as the hand clenched cutting off the youngest Uchiha's air supply. "Forgive me brother." a few more seconds and little specks were dancing in his vision. He dare not fight back or struggle in the slightest, Itachi wouldn't kill him he knew that from past experiences but Sasuke would have a serious headache for the rest of the day if Itachi didn't let go soon.

Itachi sighed and yanked Sasuke's face closer to his, "Soon my patience will run out," he rolled the damaged lip between his thumb and finger making Sasuke's eyes water, "Let's hope you learn your lesson before then."

Sasuke's peripherals were going black, his heart was beating a mile a minute in his ears. Itachi's eyes were flashing dangerously, he was furious, Sasuke tried to gulp in much needed oxygen but it was hopeless. His hands shot up to grab Itachi's wrist, squeezing it tightly, warning his brother that his limit was close. Itachi's face drew even closer, moist breath ghosting over his mouth, agitating the reopened wound on his lip.

Itachi's grip slacked and Sasuke collapsed to his knees gasping for breath, nursing his throat and injured lip. "I have."

"Oh wonderful." Itachi wiped his hands on his slacks and walked from the room. "Dinner at seven."

**and there you go! Itachi is messed up, Iruka knows the Uchiha's are in town!**


	16. Missing 'Something'

**Thanks for all the reviews and story favorites! Keep it up and I'll keep this up. Here we go!**

The next day found Sasuke and Itachi in the principal's office, the younger brunette noticed that even the head master seemed intimidated by the eldest Uchiha's presence.

"As I was saying Mr. Danzou, my brother will never act up again. I'm sure the altercation that occurred between he and the other boy was just a misunderstanding, but I wanted to assure you that Sasuke will be on his best behavior for the remainder of his time here at Konoha Academy."

The elderly gentleman nodded and drummed his fingers against the surface of his desk, "I understand that Itachi," he intentionally didn't call his guest 'Mr. Uchiha' just to make him feel bigger, "but Sasuke still has to accept the consequences of his actions, and if you'd just sign the form I sent home with him yesterday this whole process can move along."

Itachi cleared his throat, attempting to ignore the clear disrespect, "I agree, however," he stood up and leaned his hip against the edge of the dean's desk, "I would appreciate it greatly if my brother's record stayed clean, I would really really appreciate it." Itachi locked eyes with the head master to make sure the man understood his intentions.

Danzou quirked an eyebrow but smirked behind his hands, "I'll see what can be done, Mr. Uchiha." Another set of eyes on him drew his attention back to the room's third occupant, "Perhaps Sasuke should return to his class while we discuss things."

"Absolutely," Itachi stood to his full height and ushered his brother to the door, whispering low enough that Danzou couldn't hear. "If I ever have to come to your school again Sasuke..." he straightened out the boy's collar so as to hide the bruises he had inflicted the night before. "I promise you it will be the last straw."

Sasuke's eyes widened, Itachi must really be on edge if he was willing to risk the chance of being heard by an outsider. He nodded and ducked out of the office, heading for his first class.

~Ow!~

Naruto's head was throbbing from the bastard smashing it into the floor during their fight. Add that with the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because he was up late worried sick about Iruka and it equalled a very unhappy Uzumaki. His father had rushed out in such a hurry Naruto hadn't had the time to collect his thoughts and follow after him. By the time he'd gotten outside the man was gone and didn't return until three in the morning. Needless to say his dad was half dead at work, Naruto was forced to help get Iruka to class and set up before rushing to his own home room, diving into his seat as the bell rang. Luckily his sensei seemed to be distracted at that moment and he went without punishment.

Now sitting in second period the blond was suffering from all his running around earlier. The boy was so out of it the only way he knew to blink was when his eyes started to water. And if his head hadn't been in so much pain he would have been resting it on his desk, fast asleep, but right now what he really needed was some coffee and an aspirin, or two or three or four, '_fuck it just give me a whole bottle_'

"Uzumaki!" Kurenai called out as flinging a pencil at her student's head.

Naruto was too exhausted to dodge the item and with his teacher's deadly accuracy the writing utensil pegged him directly in the forehead, causing his migraine to worsen. "uhhh ow sensei!"

"Pay attention Naruto I won't repeat myself."

Said boy groaned and finally let his head slip and land on his desk surface, "Hai sensei."

Usually the woman was rather easy going, strict but pleasant. But at the moment she was so pregnant it looked like she would pop any second, and the hormones were completely changing her normally calm demeanor. Naruto would regularly defend himself and then prove that he could answer the question when he tricked the woman into saying it again. Right now he was not in his right mind, hell if the lady had asked him 'what's two plus two' he wouldn't have been able to muster a response. Best to just keep his head down and maybe the world would disappear, that'd be nice.

The tall brunette teacher picked up on the boy's deflated attitude, it stunned her for a moment but she was forced to continue teaching, making a mental note to ask Naruto about it later.

Mercifully the bell rang dismissing everyone to a free period. Naruto gathered his things slowly, groaning as his head snapped up too fast when his teacher called his name.

"What's bothering you today Naruto?" The pregnant woman slid down into her leather office chair, sighing happily.

"Just a rough night."

Kurenai quirked an eyebrow. "Everything ok at home?"

Naruto went and stood in the doorway, hoping his teacher would get the hint that he wanted to leave, "Yeah, nothing a good night's sleep wont fix."

She smiled softly picking up on the boy's obvious eagerness to be on his way, "I saw Sasuke was back in town, I bet you two have a lot to catch up on."

"What do you mean?" the blond instantly forgot about finding a quiet place where he could take a little nap and walked over to stand in front of the woman.

"It's been what... ten years? You guys were inseparable back in the day, I'm curious to see if your friendship picks up where it left off."

Naruto balled his hands into fists, just barely restraining himself from punching his teacher's desk, "Why does everyone keep saying that!" his head throbbed as his brain raced, searching his memory for any recollection of the dark haired bastard.

Kurenai frowned, "You don't remember being best friends back in kindergarten? You both were in the same class for that whole year, and before then Iruka said you two planned on getting married." she chuckled light heartedly.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Dad? He knew about this?"

"Well, duh. Like I said you guys were together all the time. Hell if I recall correctly Kakashi and Sasuke moved in for a little while."

Naruto took a seat in the closest chair, no longer angry but confused. If he and Sasuke were so close how come he didn't remember? Of course that was ten years ago so he could cut himself some clask, but that didn't mean the situation didn't frustrate him now. "What happened?"

The brunette's red lips formed soundless words, it was clear she didn't know what to say. "Life is complicated." he palm massaged calming circles of her bulging belly, "You should talk to your father."

Naruto groaned but stood up and walked out, not tasked with the impossible; getting Iruka to talk about the past.

By the time he made it to the bathroom his head felt like it was close to bursting, only made worse by the warning bell ringing signaling that they now had ten minutes to get to class. He sunk down onto the first available toilet, locking the door and leaning back against the cool tile wall. It helped, but his brain was still racing a hundred miles an hour. Iruka was hiding something from him and apparently that something had been a big part of his childhood. But he hated the thought of that missing 'something' to be the Uchiha. He needed answers or else he would never be able to sleep again!

As it were fate had it out for the little blond that day, the door swung open and in walked the lost memory in question. Sasuke walked over to the mirror running a hand through his neatly styled hair, leaning on the sink counter tiredly. He paused for a minute waiting to hear if the bathroom was occupied by anyone else before letting a soft, "Fuck." slip through his lips.

Naruto sucked in a quick breath, the bruise on his forehead tingling with the memory of being smashed into the locker room floor. He wasn't afraid! They were equally matched physically, it was just... now that he knew they apparently had a past something about being in the same room with the stuff shirt made him nervous. And how the hell was it that of all the bathrooms in the entire three story school he and the bastard always seemed to end up in the same one when there was no one else around?

Sasuke turned the tap on, letting it run a bit so that the water was warm when his fingers dipped into it. He dabbed his wet finger tips on his split lip hissing quietly at the pain. Next he rolled down his collar to examine the light purple and blue marks around his neck. They weren't as bad as last night; the redness and puffiness had gone down, a couple more days and there would be no sign that his brother had abused him... again.

He took a deep breath bracing himself on the cheap stone counter. Sasuke was never one to wish school would end but he was definitely considering making that wish right now. Then again being home with Itachi wasn't exactly the best alternative. He groaned turning the water off, running his wet hand through his raven locks. The bell rang, he'd have to leave his latrine sanctuary soon and rejoin his 'peers'. He scoffed at his reflection before standing up and straightening his shirt, maneuvering his collar so that the marks were covered.

Naruto squinted at the disappearing bruises, he hadn't caused those, so where did they come from? This kid was a mystery, Naruto hated mysteries he liked when things were blunt and obvious, especially right now when his head was killing him. He leaned forward on the toilet seat, the door wasn't closed or locked so the space for him to look out was bigger, but he'd have to be careful or else... his shoulder bumped the toilet paper dispenser, making the loosely locked plastic container rattle loudly in the otherwise silent room. 'shit'

Sasuke spun around a horrified look etched into his sharp features. "Who's there?"

Naruto closed his eyes and hope with all his might that he'd be able to turn invisible. No such luck the door swung open slamming against the stall wall with the loudest bang he'd ever heard. "Ack!"

Sasuke glared at the blond, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Is it a habit of yours to barge in on people sitting on a toilet? Trying to catch a peek Uchiha?" Naruto smirked and stood up through the ringing his ears.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke crossed his arms blocking the way out of the stall.

"What's this? Going to have your way with me pretty boy?" Naruto leaned against the hand rails and waggled his brow, "If not get the hell out of my way."

Sasuke eyed the boy up and down, watching the expression on the blond's face go from confident to unnerved, "You're not my type. Missing a few key parts dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah like you're fooling anybody." he shoved his way past the taller boy and made for the exit, pausing with his hand on the door. "You know, people keep saying we were friends back in the day," it was his turn to let his eyes rake over the pale brunette lingering on the kid's neck a few seconds too long, making the Uchiha shift his weight nervously. "They must be high."

"I agree, like hell I would ever socialize with a insignificant twerp like you."

Naruto flinched, chewing on his bottom lip, "As if I would ever hang out with a snotty rich bastard who thinks the world actually gives a fuck about him." he pushed the door open and left before Sasuke could say anything back to him.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "dumb ass."

~~HomeSweetHome~~

Iruka slumped in his chair, it had been a rough day and unfortunately it wasn't over yet. Sasuke was back in town which meant Kakashi was too, or he wasn't far behind. The wound dealt to his heart years ago was still gapping, begging to be healed. No matter what it took the man had to find his lost lover and get some answers, some closure.

The front door swung open and in walked Naruto carrying a bag of take out, Iruka was too tired and out of it to cook. The blond placed the containers on the table, pulling out his dads' and placing it in the man's lap. When Naruto was situated with his own food on the couch across from his father he leveled him with a heavy stare.

"You know I'm going to ask."

"Not now Naruto."

"Dad, I can help you! Just tell me what I need to do." Naruto put his food to the side and moved to squat between Iruka's knees, resting his hands on the man's legs. "Please let me help you."

Iruka locked his gaze with his son, "I have to do this by myself, I'm not going to drag you into this drama again."

Naruto blinked, "Again?" he leaned back on his heels and stared at his hands bunched up in the fabric of his father's trousers. "I know you're hiding something about my past. It's not fair, you have to tell me."

"Naruto..." Iruka petted the boy's head, "I'm sorry, but our pasts are mixed up I can't talk about yours without taking about mine. I'm just not... strong enough." he finished as tears welled up in his eyes.

Naruto stood up instantly wrapping his arms around his dad, "It's ok. Please don't cry. I can help you just have to let me know how."

Iruka hugged his child tight to him, "I need time." the dam that he had so carefully constructed over the past ten years crumbled, and he cried, and Naruto cried with him.

**awwww daddy son moment there! REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED!**


	17. The Past

**I just re-read my last chapter, and I really want to apologize for all the grammar errors and the small mental lapse I was writing it at different times over the period of a few days so I kind of lost track of what I had written when it came to the bathroom stall. Minor enough that it didn't throw the chapter off too much so I hope you still enjoyed it minus my brain fart! And thanks to the few of you that reviewed, I got to tell you the more reviews I get the quicker I will update! So if you love me and my story please review lots and show it!**

**Thank you, now lets check in with Kakashi**

Kakashi's world was spinning, the side walk in front of him looked like jelly jiggling under his feet as he walked aimlessly down the streets of his home town. The man that had picked him up on the curb in front of the bar was nice enough to let him stay the night and a few days after. He was a kind sympathetic stranger whose couch was bumpy but much more comfortable and warm than the hotel beds Kakashi had spent so many sleepless nights on. The unknown man's name turned out to be Kenji or something like that, Kakashi had forgotten it at the bottom of the last bottle he'd downed.

Currently the gray haired man found himself searching for a new dive, where he could open another tab that he'd never pay, and maybe gain some sort of information on the Uchiha bastard that had stolen his son. The sign was blinking 'Drink Me' and 'Open' that was good enough for him. He pushed the door open and was instantly assaulted with the scent of each filthy drunk in the room. It smelt like urine, and vomit and mold... a little blood was mixed in the air too. The bartender sized Kakashi up as he stumbled to the bar, pulling out a bottle of sake as soon as he sat down.

"Sir."

Kakashi grumbled his appreciation before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a cup. He was busy drowning his sorrows when the door swung open again and two younger adults walked in talking a little louder than Kakashi deemed necessary or appropriate, but his tongue was too heavy to reprimand them.

"I can't believe I got that job so easily, Uchiha didn't even do a background check." the stranger laughed loudly and clapped his hands down on the bar, "Bartender! A round for me and my friend! We are celebrating our new positions at Uchiha International Co."

Kakashi froze. "What'd you say?"

The two new comers turned their heads to regard the elder man, "What's that gramps?"

Kakashi stood up through his drunken haze and levelled the pair with a look, "What are you shelebrating?"

"Our new jobs! I'm so excited I'll even buy your next round ma good man."

Kakashi shook his head trying to rid his brain of its fog, "Where?"

"UIC, Uchiha International Co." they made themselves comfortable on the seats next to Kakashi and smiled at him happily.

The gray haired man swallowed hard, even in his drunken state he registered the name and the mental fog began to clear. The strangers were looking at him, he had to say something. "Congratulations." Kakashi chugged the complimentary shot of sake.

"Thank you sir!" the two happy gentlemen also downed their drinks and smiled widely as the bar tender topped them off.

They turned to continue their conversation with the silver haired man but their eyes landed on an empty stool. "Where'd he go?"

~~~With Iruka~~~

Google spewed out a total of 3,052 results for Iruka's search of 'Uchiha'. The brunette glared at his computer screen, it was highly inappropriate to be searching for something so personal during offie hours. But the room was empty and the laptop had practically been staring at him, begging to be used! It wasn't the man's fault that he'd caved, he was only human! Iruka shook his head to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts, he was faculty and this was a faculty computer, there was nothing wrong with a little google search to pass the time. He nodded his head firmly once and clicked on the first search engine result with a determined look in his eye.

It was a news link describing the Uchiha Corporation's move to Konoha and the expected economy jump. Iruka grimaced as he read on, the article detailed Itachi's ruthless business tactics and included a few upset former employee comments. The boy that he had met once sounded like a terrible human being.

"Iruka-sensei?"

The brunette snapped the laptop shut and smiled a little too wide at the girl. "What is it Sakura?"

The pinkette smiled back and twisted a strand of her bubble gum hair around her ivory finger, "I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about Sasuke?"

Iruka quirked an eye brow and cocked his head to the side he remembered the girl was Naruto's friend, though she hadn't been over in a while. "Is there a problem with him?"

She smiled disarmingly, "No I just was wondering since he used to live with you."

The brunette froze, "Who told you that?"

There was no reason this chick should know that bit of information. He had sheltered Naruto after the incident, gotten rid of all the pictures, toys, clothes, even talked to the teachers at the school to make sure they didn't mention anything. It didn't seem plausible that Sakura, a girl that, if he recalled correctly, hadn't really been that nice to Naruto back in the day.

"Oh my God it's true!" She squealed and clapped her hands, "Tell me about Sasuke when he was a baby!"

Iruka turned his face away quickly to hide the frustration showing on his face. "I didn't say it was true. I asked who told you that."

Sakura sensed the change in the atmosphere, "I over heard it sensei." she folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

"Gossip. If I'm not mistaken, you're smarter than that." He leveled her with an authoritative stare. "It is not true that Sasuke lived with me. I don't even know why someone would say that."

"I'm sorry sensei." She bowed slightly and ducked out of the room.

Iruka dropped his gaze to the closed computer. Things were happening, too fast. He had to put the lid back on this story before everything spilled out.

~OOO where is Kakashi~

He stared at the tall concrete wall that surrounded the school, it was the third high school he had been to that day. Honestly he didn't know why he hadn't started at this one, it made sense it was the most elite of all the previous ones he had been to. Not to mention... Sasuke had a past here, maybe Itachi was sentimental. He doubted it. The only hiccup... Iruka.

Before he could second guess himself any further Kakashi walked through the open iron gates and waltzed towards the principal's office. As he reached the double doors that would lead him to the halls he had treked many times the bell rang signaling the end of some period. It was late in the after noon and he hoped it wasn't lunch, the man wasn't sure if he would be able to navigate the packed corridors as well as he used to, after all he was still sobering up. Again he was forced to push aside his fears and insecurities to barge through the entrance and confront what ever lay on the other side.

Emptiness. Kakashi exhaled heavily in relief. Now where was the head master's office again?

~uh-oh spaghetti o~

"What the hell is your problem bastard!" Naruto rubbed his butt.

This whole thing seemed rather familiar! He was on his back on the tile floor of the locker room, an angry Uchiha pinning him in place. He wasn't even sure how this had all started. The last thing he remembered was pulling out his gym shirt and then all he saw was stars as his head was smashed into his locker door.

"You're my problem dobe." Sasuke flicked the blond on the forehead.

Naruto squirmed, but his arms were pinned under his enemies knees and his lower half was trapped behind the Uchiha's firm body. "Let me up you ass!"

Sasuke smirked and promptly gave the smaller boy a wet willy. "Hn."

"Ah! Stop it you jerk off!" Naruto blushed and tried to crush the pale fingers between his head and shoulder. What the Uhiha didn't realize was that he was stimulating one of the most sensitive areas on the blond's body.

"Why?" Sasuke switched to toying with the dangling earring that matched his pendent.

Naruto jolted up as electricity shot through his body starting in his ear lobe and ending in his toes. "Stop it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction when the tan head shot up and almost connected with his face. He glared at the teen before smashing their foreheads together. "Make me dip shit!"

He didn't know why he was so touchy today. Perhaps it was because Itachi had nearly strangled him again this morning. Or because Danzo was hounding him, practically threatening him that if he got in one more altercation he would un-expunge his record. Or maybe it was the fact that that bitch Kurenai was hounding him because of all the extra hormones pumping through her bloated body. Whatever the reason he was aggravated with life, and this little idiot was serving as the perfect punching bag. Now if only he would stop blushing and squirming so much.

"Naruto?" Kiba had caught the tail end of the Uchiha's torture and he wasn't pleased. "Get the fuck off my friend ass wipe!" he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's school uniform and jerked him off his best friend.

Sasuke grinned evilly at the brunette who sunk to the ground to make sure his friend was ok. "Aw, isn't that adorable. What a cute couple."

"Can it Uchiha!" Kiba shot to his feet and pinned the lanky raven against the row of lockers. "Stop talkin about my bro dick head!"

"Kiba." Said boy turned around and locked eyes with the taller teen that had called out to him.

"What Hyuuga."

Neji looked down at his defeated ex boyfriend and then glared at the Uchiha. "Everything ok here?"

"We're all just gettin to know each other." Kiba spat out.

Neji stood over his former love and took in his crumpled appearance. He sank to his knees and pushed back the golden bangs that had fallen in front of the blue eyes he missed so much. "You ok?"

Naruto choked back a sob. Why did Neji have to show up now? When he was so weak, he could just slap himself, actually he could just punch Sasuke that evil bastard! He would have been more angry if it wasn't for the warm body that had scooped him up and was holding him close. He breathed in the smell that was so recognizably Neji, why hadn't the idiot been this comforting when they were together?

"I wanna go home." Naruto whimpered and nuzzled his nose against the Hyuuga's strong thigh.

Sasuke glared, he wasn't sure why but something was buzzing inside him, it felt... almost like... jealousy.

"Naruto you can't keep running away." Neji combed his fingers through the messy blond hair.

"Neji, _please_ take me home." Naruto was on the verge of tears, he had to get away before the dam broke.

The Hyuuga couldn't stop the overwhelming protective urge that welled up inside him. He sent one last glare at the Uchiha before scooping his ex up and cradling him against his chest.

"How cute, the dobe can't fight his own battles so he brings in his little bitch to literally carry him away." Sasuke crossed his arms and locked eyes with the other tall teen.

"Don't be so petty." Neji buried his nose in the hair that smelt like sunshine, catching the envious flicker that slipped across the pale face.

Sasuke watched the retreating back until the door swung shut behind the pair. Suddenly he felt empty and the perfect way to express that emotion was to beat the shit out of this dog breath kid that had the audacity to step in and interrupt his fun.

~in the hallway~

Naruto sniffled and clamped his eyes shut trying to ignore the embarrassment of being carried like a bride down the corridor, hoping that none of his fellow students had to use the restroom and everyone would just stay in their classes. He sighed heavily and let his hand rest on the Hyuuga's chest his breath hitching when he felt the other's heart beating rather erratically.

"Neji..."

Said boy looked down and quirked an eyebrow. Naruto rolled his eyes, the moody bastard! He could be so heroic and wonderful one second, but then the next he was acting like nothing happened. It was one of the things that had drove him to end it, but if he was honest he missed the moments when Neji and he would be alone and everything was good. Maybe it was ok to be weak, just for right now...

"I miss you."

Neji froze, he hadn't been expecting that. His jaw worked and his mouth opened a few times before snapping shut. He didn't know what to say, so he settled for dropping Naruto on his feet and continuing to walk.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, that hadn't worked. But what had he expected? For Neji to drop to one knee and confess his undying love? 'Stupid'

"Naruto?"

The blond twirled around only to smack into a hard chest. "Ooph!" again he was tumbling back mentally prepared for the impact of tile meeting his bum. But strong arms wrapped around him and prevented the fall.

Kakashi blinked, he hadn't meant to say anything out loud. But it had caught him off guard, seeing the boy after ten years, he looked the same. Same messy blond hair, tan skin, big blue eyes... Kakashi could still see the little child he had fallen in love with over a decade ago. "H...how are you?"

Naruto stood on his own feet and locked eyes with the strange adult. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say, he had forgotten him? Iruka had done an excellent job of erasing the past. "Iruka..."

"You know my dad?"

Oh shit he had said that out loud. "Yeah... a long time ago."

Naruto looked the man up and down, he was vaguely familiar, but it was quite a hazy memory. "What's your name?"

Maybe he shouldn't say anything, fuck it. "Kakashi."

**yes! it only took me forever to get this out! please review and yell at me maybe that will give me some motivation**


	18. Relapse

**IThanks guys for all the attention! Here's your reward :)**

_"Kakashi." _

Naruto mulled the name over, it sounded familiar in a weird distant dream like way. "Kakashi?"

The tall lanky man nodded his head with a far off look in his eyes. He couldn't stop his tongue from darting out to lick his lips prepping his mouth for the next question that he couldn't swallow, "H...how is... Iruka?" the name caught in his throat.

Naruto furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side, picking up on his discomfort Neji sidled up and rested a hand on his ex's back soothingly. "He's fine. How do you know him exactly?"

Kakashi sighed, his old lover had done an excellent job of erasing the past, at least the parts that contained him. What about Sasuke? "We are old... friends." he turned and started back down the hall stopping a few feet away, "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Sasuke Uchiha is would you?"

Neji frowned, it was inappropriate to give out the location of a fellow student and just when he was about to say so Naruto pointed down the corridor and said 'gym'. The brunette winced and mentally face palmed. "Naruto."

Said boy looked up at him curiously, "What?" it didn't occur to him that this mask wearing stranger could be a serial killer or some kind of pedophile, in his mind anyone who knew Iruka was alright.

Neji just shook his head, his blond could be so oblivious. "Sir, the head master's office is up the hall and to the right third door on your left. I suggest you stop there and get a visitors tag before anything else." He was on the student counsel it was his job to protect the others.

Kakashi let his eyes rake over the tan boy, he'd grown up rather nicely and from the position of the larger teen he would guess Iruka had rubbed off on Naruto. His lips turned up into a smile under his face mask remembering the afternoons he and his lover had spent lost in passion and loving embraces. Or the family outings the couple had made with their sons... his son. "Right thank you." With one last glance at the duo he turned and continued his journey. "It was nice seeing you again."

~home~

Neji fiddled with the key Naruto had given him to unlock the front door, the other boy seemed too lost in his thoughts to even manage opening a simple lock. The door creaked open and Neji stood aside to let Naruto in, the blond was a zombie.

"Are you alright?" he tossed the keys into a dish in the foyer.

Naruto didn't answer as he kicked off his shoes and walked towards his room. The weight of the day heavy on his shoulders. He was angry and sad and confused. That bastard Uchiha had attacked him for no reason and then his relapse with Neji and that guy with the mask saying he knew his father and that they were 'friends'? He was so lost and left out, with a strange feeling bubbling in his gut that that stranger was connected to him and that pain in the ass Sasuke.

He was oblivious to Neji who was following him to his room as he stripped off his uniform and unbuttoned his pants. When he was about to drop them he paused and looked over his shoulder. "Neji..."

The light eyed teen lifted his gaze from the creamy skin to lock eyes with his ex. "Yes?"

"Do you miss me?"

'Yes' the Hyuuga thought, "It's irrelevant."

Naruto combed his fingers through his hair, "It's important to me." right now all he wanted was for Neji to sweep him up in his arms and hold him like he never had, lovingly.

The brunette saw the neediness in those depthless blue eyes and swallowed hard, his fingers itching to reach out and touch. "Then, yes."

Naruto smiled softly wrapping his arms around himself, "Why don't you do something about it?"

"What do you suggest?" his heart was beating rather erratically and it was taking every ounce of his strength not to pounce on the half naked god in front of him.

Naruto shyly reached out and took his first love's hand guiding him through his door and closing it behind them, clicking the lock into place even though no one else was home. Compelled by bravery and a need to squish his confusion he reached out and grabbed the front of Neji's impeccably pressed shirt pulling him closer so their bodies were flush. The taller teen's breath was hot on his lips as they stood still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Naruto, I'm... engaged... and we're not... together." Neji stated the facts in an effort to make himself move away from those tantalizing lips.

Naruto blinked focusing on Neji's mouth, not hearing the broken words that tumbled out, "Kiss me."

Neji swallowed hard finding it difficult to step back so he gave in and leaned forward planting the kiss he'd been longing to since they'd split. His lips tingled and his heart raced, hands slipping down to wrap around the slim waist he'd only held a few times. Realizing that this chance may never come around again Neji deepened the kiss licking the other's pouty lips before demanding entrance. The blond moaned and allowed it eagerly, thrusting his own tongue out to meet with it's opposite. Neji trembled with excitement his fingers sliding up the naked back pulling the boy closer to him.

Naruto opened his jaw wider as he buried his fingers in the long silky raven locks urging the other to deepen their contact. He sucked roughly on the wet muscle that had invaded his mouth twirling his own tongue around it and nibbling on it playfully. Finally when it seemed like his lungs would shrivel up from lack of oxygen he pulled back putting an inch between them.

"Give me another chance." Neji leaned down and left a wet trail of kisses on the flushed neck.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, did he really need the added stress of trying to get Neji to be the boyfriend he'd always wanted? Hie body was saying one thing but his mind was screaming something else. When words failed him he let his body do the talking, trembling hands sliding down the sculpted chest and stomach to the boy's belt which he undid slowly waiting for Neji to stop him. He felt eyes on him as he focused on his task, once the buckle was unclasped he untucked the now wrinkled shirt at last looking up to meet opal eyes. He was still uncertain whether or not he could commit to a relationship again but right now he could certainly accept the other's body.

Neji noticed the conflicting expressions ghosting across the tan face, "I'll be better. Let me prove it to you." he tightened his grip around the narrow waist and hoisted the teen up who quickly wrapped his legs around Neji's hips as they back up towards the bed kissing passionately.

~Gym class~

Sasuke glared at the over energetic green spandex wearing devil that was his teacher. He was in a bad mood and any innocent by stander that said something slightly wrong was opening themselves up to an attack, and even though he couldn't fight his sensei that didn't mean he could attempt to make the man's head explode with his glares.

"Uchiha join Kiba for sparring."

Sasuke smirked evilly, 'perfect' he still had to pay the pain in the ass back for interrupting his fun earlier. The pair stared menacingly at each other over the floor mat, Kiba shifting from foot to foot cracking his knuckles. Sasuke's grin stayed in place as he rolled his head to crack his neck. Gai's hand lifted into the air drawing the boys' attention, they waited impatiently.

"Begin!"

Kiba charged his opponent upper body lowered to sweep under the Uchiha and knock him off balance. Sasuke took a step forward and got into a defense position, in the nick of time he raised his hands to stop Kiba's attempt at jamming his shoulder into the pale teen's gut. They latched onto each other's waist, heads pressed on the other's shoulders grunting at the force they were exerting to trying and get the upper hand.

"You're a piece of shit Uchiha." Kiba hissed as he stepped forward pushing his enemy back a foot.

Sasuke growled and heaved his chest forward causing Kiba to lose the step he had just gained. "Yeah? I'm the piece of shit that's better than you in every way bitch." Sasuke took the chance lifting his knee to collide with the teen's abdomen who grunted and lost a few more paces.

Kiba huffed trying to get his breath back, he noticed that the Uchiha had put his foot down wrong, just barely but it was enough to be an opening. Kiba quickly unlatched his arms from the boy's waist and slid his head under the hard chest, diving to grab the misplaced foot. Success came when he heard the other brunette crumble and smack his face into the mat, but he winced when he heard a loud pop. 'oops'

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he refused to cry out, cradling his quickly numbing hand to his chest. "Fuck."

"Enough!" Gai rushed forward to examine his fallen student, "Kiba take him to the nurse's office."

"No." Sasuke glared at his teacher and then the boy. "I can go myself."

"Fine by me." Kiba waved it off with a dark triumphant glance and walked to the bleachers where his friends sat whispering.

Sasuke got up, refusing the grown man's out stretched hand, and walked with his head held high to the locker room door. He backed through it and disappeared from his peers' view. Once free of the pitying and criticizing stares he bowed his head and looked over the now blue skin of his wrist. Tentatively he moved his fingers hissing at the sting it sent through his arm. "Fuck."

Kakashi's breath hitched, his son's voice was so much different now. "You should watch your mouth." _'what? are you serious? the first thing you've said to him in a decade and you're scolding him?'_ He could have smacked himself.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up from under the cover of his bangs, glaring at the man who stood at the entrance of the locker room. He looked familiar, like a picture Itachi had shown him once of a guy who used to take care of him. His brow furrowed, but there were other memories pushing to the for front of his mind of sunny after noons spent in the park and cooking together in a small kitchen. For some reason this stranger with the face mask didn't threaten him instead a warm feeling blossomed in his chest and he had to fight the urge to run to the lanky man.

"Kakashi?"

Said adult's lip began to quiver and his voice wavered, "Yes." he had waited so long. Sasuke had grown up to be such a handsome man, his hair was the same but the pale face had thinned out and was now quite sharp and angular with sculpted cheek bones. His eyes were if possible, darker than when he was younger, though the light seemed to be drained from them and now held skeptical wisdom. Despite their age difference it looked as if the boy's head came up to Kakashi's shoulder, and given that the man was over six feet tall that was quite something. Sasuke looked fit, healthy and strong no doubt Itachi had put him through strenuous physical activities so that the teen would meet his horrendously high standards.

Sasuke suddenly felt uneasy, like he wasn't supposed to be talking to this guy, but at the same time he was comfortable. "If you'll excuse me." He collected his bag, gingerly swinging it over his shoulder, and walked towards the door the man was currently blocking.

Kakashi didn't know what had happened, the next thing he knew he had his arms wrapped around the boy and was hugging him tightly to his chest, sobbing into the onyx locks. "I missed you so much."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't move, too shocked that some one would dare touch him. "Let go." his voice lacked conviction, it'd been a while since he'd been embraced so tenderly, actually he vaguely remembered the last hug he'd gotten was from this man.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi's words cracked as another wave of tears ran down his cheeks, "It's just, you have no idea what I've gone through to find you." he took a step back and held the boy out at arm's length. "So long..." he tucked a stray piece of hair behind the brunette's ear.

"Find me? I don't understand." Sasuke was starting to feel dizzy, his wrist throbbing painfully from being squished.

It occurred to Kakashi that of course Itachi wouldn't have told his son the truth, "Yes." he should be gentle. "I's been trying to find you and talk to you for the past ten years. I have so much to tell you."

Sasuke shrugged the hand off his shoulder quickly remembering that he was on of the two remaining heirs of the billion dollar company Uchiha company, and this guy could just be a stalker or some sort of deranged ex-employee. Itachi had said the man used to work for him after all. "I have to go to the nurse's"

The gray haired man's eyes cast downwards at the bruised limb, "Of course." he switched to father mode opening the door for his son, 'my son'.

~Hm?~

Naruto lay on his back gazing up at the ceiling Neji holding him close to his chest, their legs tangled together chests heaving in tandem. The blond's vision began clearing of the white spots that had been all but blinding him before. "Wow."

Neji smirked and pressed his lips to his lover's shoulder. "Well?"

Naruto rolled on his side so that he was facing the taller boy, "Hm?" he fiddled absently with a long piece of ebony hair.

"Give me another chance." Neji wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled their bodies flush together, tugging the covers up around them to cover their naked flesh. "I promise to give you everything you want."

Naruto hummed thoughtfully, he would have cut out his heart and served it to Neji on a platter if he asked for it. The brunette had been the distraction he needed, to clear his head of all the nagging questions. "You promise?" He looked up and locked gazes with the other.

"I swear." Neji captured the boy's kiss bruised lips and let his hand travel down the warm back to cup a firm cheek.

Naruto squeaked and giggled rolling over to straddle his boyfriend. "Ok."

**muahahahahahahahahahaha! yes I didn't tell you what happened between neji and naruto on purpose! review and tell me what you think! :p**


	19. I Am Your Father

**No excuses, I'm late, whatever! I'm starting to lose steam on this story so I'll probably be wrappin it up sooner and a little quicker than I expected, sorry if it seems rushed!**

Kakashi tapped his foot anxiously, he was staring at Sasuke and eyeing the nurse as she gingerly bandaged the boy's wrist. His tongue was literally itching to tell his son everything that had happened but for now he'd have to wait and hope that Itachi wouldn't show up.

"Sir." it was the nurse. "What is your relation to this boy?" she was on edge because the stranger was not wearing a visitor's tag.

"I'm his father." Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth a nano second too late.

Sasuke blinked, staring at the weird guy, he must have been mistaken. Itachi had told him their father was dead, this guy was some crazy person hell bent on confusing him! "Excuse me?" Sasuke stood up and readjusted his shirt, "Sir you are wrong and I'd like for you to leave." He did his best not let the discomfort that was creeping through his veins show on his face. The nurse nodded and went to her office coming back with a portable phone in her hand.

Kakashi stood up calmly, he really wanted a drink, and sauntered over to the teen. "I'll leave, if you give me a chance to tell you my side of the story first." he mentally crossed his fingers.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes not sure he should trust the man who popped up out of no where, but there was something desperate in the dark eyes begging Sasuke for a chance. "Fine." he sat down in a chair ignoring the nurse's concerned expression.

Kakashi sighed with relief and pulled a seat up in front of his son. 'Where to start'

~xoxoxo~

Naruto chewed on his tongue as he watched his boyfriend pull his pants on. His body was tingling all over, still able to feel Neji's nimble fingers trailing across his skin. It felt good to have the teen back in his life and even though Neji had stopped short of taking the blond's virginity they had explored each other like never before. Something was different, hope blossomed in Naruto's chest, maybe this time it would work.

The brunette wore a small smile on his thin lips, a happy gleam in his eyes when he looked up and met Naruto's gaze. "I should go back to school. Hinata will be worried." He leaned over and pecked his lover's lips.

Naruto pouted and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. "Just stay." When Neji resisted his obvious urge to lay back down Naruto flat out frowned. "Or take me out, to lunch?"

Neji sighed. "Naruto..." as much as he hated to do it, it had to be done. He laced his finger's with their tan opposites. "I love you." he brought the digits to his lips and kisses Naruto's knuckles. "But until I break off my engagement we have to stay a secret."

Pain and anger coursed through his veins tearing his hands free from the other's he mumbled, "Fuck you."

"Naruto, think logically." Neji kneeled on the floor and looked up at the blond. "I don't care what my family thinks of me anymore, or what dating you will do to my reputation but there is another person involved here, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Nartuo snarled, "What do you mean, 'what dating me will do to your reputation'? Fuck you, you arrogant turd!" in the back of his mind the teen realized that he sounded like an immature brat but his emotional brain didn't care. He pushed the comforter back and stood up in all his naked glory.

Neji sat back on his heels and watched Naruto stomp around angrily muttering curses under his breath as he got dressed in loose fitting pajamas. "Nauto you're not letting me talk!" The Hyuuga stood up and grabbed the blond's flailing arms.

"You've already said enough! I can't believe I just did all that with you" Naruto cast his eyes down so that his bangs covered his sad face.

"Don't regret anything, please?" Neji rested his forehead on the blond mess that passed for hair. "Let me fix things at home and then I promise to take you anywhere you want to go. I'll show you off to everybody"

Naruto chuckled bitterly pushing Neji away from him, "Then you should have waited to jump into my bed you ass! I'm not going to sit and wait for you to get your shit together" he watched the brunette stumble for words before bowing his head in defeat.

"Very well. I have to get back to class." he tugged on his blazer and walked out without another word.

Naruto crumbled to the floor sobbing quietly, he felt dirty and used even though deep down he knew Neji would never just throw him away like that. It had been his idea, thank gods they hadn't gone all the way! He mentally yelled at himself for being such an eager pathetic little bitch. "Fuck!"

His fist found the wall and left a hole "Dammit!" he cradled the injured limb and stalked off to the bathroom, hopefully he could wash the feeling of Neji off his skin.

~Say what!~

Sasuke had deployed his 'You're-an-idiot' mask and was staring blankly at the lanky scarecrow like stranger now standing in front of the window. "So to summarize; my family was massacred and my brother disappeared, you adopted me and had guardianship for a few years when out of no where my brother reappears and 'steals' me. You then spent a decade searching for me all the while drinking your pain away and now here we are. Is that about right?"

Kakashi literally sweat dropped, it sounded pretty unbelievable. "Just about."

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked down at his wrapped hand, flexing his fingers and flinching at the pain in his obviously broken wrist. "I was told about my family's demise by my brother. However he left out the part about my supposed adoption." Sasuke stood up and tried to make himself look as tall as possible, but the grey haired man still towered over him. "Sir, you've said what you had to say and I find your story completely ridiculous. Leave, before my brother arrives and has you removed."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, a lightbulb flicking on over his head. "I haven't seen Itachi in a long time, I think I'd like to say hello and thank him for making my life hell and taking my child away from me." with that he sat back down and crossed his left leg over his right knee.

Sasuke gawked at the elder, "We had a deal. I listened to your outrageous story now it's time for you to go." he did his best authoritative Itachi impression, but must have failed miserably because Kakashi just continued to sit.

Sasuke turned to the nurse who had the phone to her ear, "Mr. Uchiha, this is the school nurse I'm calling to let you know that your brother was injured during gym class... yes he's here in my office... it looks to be a fractured wrist but I don't have to correct tools to confirm that... I understand, I'll have him sent to the front office when you arrive." and she ended the call. "Sit tight your brother will be here soon."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask prepared to face his arch nemesis, 'that bastard will finally face the music'

"Hn." the teen assumed the most threatening position he could with his bandaged arm, again failing to intimidate the man who claimed to be his father. 'Dad' Sasuke mulled the word over, searching his mind for any recollection of ever saying the word, he must have said it at some point in his life. His eye fluttered closed and his brain went to work supplying image after image of a hazy figure, outlined by light and a gentle voice rumbling from a warm comforting place. The longer his eyes stayed closed the clearer the person became. Tall, oddly spiky hair, only one eyes? But it was a happy eye, always smiling and shining with pride. _'Come on let's go see Iruka and Naruto, Sasu.' _

Sasuke's eyes shot open, 'Naruto?' "That's impossible."

Kakashi had been watching as Sasuke's expression turned from stoic to curious to shocked, until his eyes popped open and he stared into space with a totally bewildered look. His parental instinct was telling him to get up and make sure his son was ok, but Kakashi knew that would only scare the already suspicious boy. "Everything alright?"

"You were...there." his words came out hoarse and broken as he finally made eye contact with the man. "You're..."

The door slid open and in walked Danzo escorting an annoyed looking Itachi. "We never allow sparring to go as far as someone actually getting injured, but boys can get carried away." the old man chuckled nervously.

Itachi's eyes missed nothing, when he saw the grey haired man sitting across from his brother who was wearing a look of surprise mixed with realization, as if he'd just had a very rough epiphany. Anger boiled up inside him, and he couldn't hold back the snarl that marred his beautiful face. "What is _this _man doing here?" he would have whirled around and yelled at the principal but he was too afraid to take his eyes off the man whom he'd repossessed his brother from for fear that Kakashi would return the favor.

"Itachi I..." Sasuke was feeling rather dizzy, too much information and he had a feeling his brother was about to explode.

"Silence. Is it this school's practice to allow complete strangers in to view injured students?" Itachi leveled Kakashi with a glare that would scare even the bravest man, however Kakashi did not crumble. In fact he stood up, effectively blocking Itachi's view of his brother, and returned the murderous hole burning glare.

"I'm not a stranger. Sasuke knows me, don't you son?"

Itachi had never been forced to resort to violence in order to solve any of his problems but here and now he couldn't stop his fist from curling into a tighter ball and the urge to punch this man in the face was incredibly strong. "You are not his father, our parents are dead. This is a disgruntled ex employee who I fired when he got too interested in taking care of my brother."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Really? I'm a pedophile?"

Sasuke croaked, that wasn't possible. "Stop." his voice was so tiny and distant no one heard him.

"Have you ever told the truth Uchiha? Wouldn't it be easier if you tried just once." Kakashi felt pretty good about himself and the likely hood that all this would turn out okay.

Finally Danzo cleared his throat and signaled the nurse to bring over her phone, "I'm calling the police."

"At last you do something worth while, come Sasuke we don't want to be around when the cops drag this deranged man out of here." Itachi extended his hand to his younger brother and waited for the teen to follow his order. But was displeased when the raven stayed. "Now, Sasuke." again said boy did not move.

"No." Sasuke regained his composure, despite everything that was going on he had to focus and get to the bottom of this. "Everyone sit down, Danzo hang up the phone." Oddly enough the elderly dean listened and everyone found a seat, even Itachi but that was most likely just because he wanted to placate his brother in order to win this fight. "I want the truth, now." Sasuke stayed standing with his arms crossed.

Danzo lifted a hand, "I don't understand what is going on."

"Leave." Itachi demanded and like a little lap dog the man obeyed getting up from his chair and exiting with the nurse in tow. "Sasuke, why would you even begin to believe what this man, who you've never met, has to say?"

Sasuke examined his wrapped arm, picking at a few loose strands of fabric. "I do know him. You may have taken me away from him but you can't wipe my memory. I want answers, or I'm leaving."

Itachi scowled, "How dare you talk that way to me? I've taught you to respect your elders and you will do just that." He stood from his chair so quickly that it skidded back and toppled over. Within a second he had Sasuke pinned to the wall making the boy groan in pain when his injured wrist was squeezed tightly. "You will not believe him because he is lying, about everything."

Kakashi grabbed the back of Itachi'a collar and with the help of Sasuke's one good hand wrenched the older Uchiha back. "Don't touch my son!"

Itachi however was no slouch, he regained his footing and launched an attack at the grey haired man landing a rather forceful blow to the strong jaw. Kakashi stumbled back unfortunately colliding with his son who ended up pinned beneath him. Sasuke let out a startled cry as his arm was scrunched between them, he hurriedly shoved the man off him and cradled his injured hand to his chest.

Mean while Itachi was looking around for a weapon, anything to silence this menace that was destroying his perfect world. He had worked hard from the beginning, hiring P.I.'s, searching night and day to find his one remaining relative. He had built a home with his sibling, bounced from location to location and now they were settling back in in their home town. Sure he lost his temper some times and Sasuke had the scars/ bruises to prove it but that didn't make him a bad person! He just wanted perfection, that's why he tried so hard and forced Sasuke to do his best. Itachi's fingers felt something cool and he looked down to see that his hand had ghosted over a pair of surgical grade scissors, he gripped them firmly and advanced on Kakashi, who was busy fussing over a whimpering Sasuke.

"You should have stayed away old man!" he brought the tool down hard aiming for the man's defenseless back.

But Kakashi was quicker then he looked, in an instant he was turned around and had his arm up defensively protectively in front of his face. Sasuke's eyes went wide as it dawned on him his brother was truly psychotic. That realization occurred as Itachi plunged the scissors into his 'father's' arm. The shock continued when Kakashi didn't even flinch but instead stood up and squarely punched the middle aged man in the jaw. Itachi crumpled to the floor, lights out.

The door flew open as Kakashi turned back to his son, "Are you alright."

Sasuke's eyes were locked on the scissors still lodged in the man's forearm, "Uh, fine."

"What the hell happened here?" Danzo was bent over Itachi's unconcious form while the police naturally closed in on Kakashi who they assumed was the attacker.

Sasuke stood up shakily again grimacing at the expanding pain in his arm. "My brother attacked this man, who was defending me." It had to be said, Itachi couldn't get away with hurting anyone else, it was one thing to abuse him on a regular basis but something completely different to hurt a stranger.

The cops looked puzzled and hesitated before making quick work of collecting the limp body and carrying him out of the room, all the while Danzo was stuttering and stumbling over his words.

"Sir, please have a seat so that I can examine you."

Kakashi obeyed but insisted that someone take a look at his son, when the nurse looked at him confusedly Sasuke cleared his throat and specified that the man meant him. The scissors were quickly removed and stitches applied then bandaged. "The detective will be here soon to take your statement."  
>and then the EMT disappeared.<p>

Kakashi heaved a sigh and went to stand by his child. "How's your arm."

"Hn." Sasuke scratched at the swollen skin, "Multiple fractures is the guess."

"Sasuke I..."

"No, I apologize for my brother's..." he couldn't even find the words.

"It's not your fault son." Kakashi combed his fingers through tussled hair and patted the slouched shoulders.

Sasuke flinched, such kindness. "You will press charges and Itachi will go away for a while. By the time he gets out I'll have control of the company and he will not be able to do anything about it."

Kakashi chuckled darkly, "That sounds good to me. But I don't want to hurt you, if putting Itachi away does that then I'll say it was an accident."

"No! He must go to prison." Sasuke clutched his good fist and shook with anger. With Itachi gone, there would be no more beatings or ridiculous expectations. Maybe his life would be good for once, he met Kakashi's bright eyes, or eye, then again he had a feeling he was happy once before with this man. And Naruto? And Iruka?

He had no time to think about that as the detective walked in and started asking questions. He could get his answers another time. Right now the focus was putting Itachi away for a long time so that he could finally live his life.

**ok so yes it's up now and I'm sorry it took so long but let me know what you think. This was the only way I could come up with to get rid of Itachi and start bringing the family back together. R&R**


End file.
